


Their Sun

by BunBunGuk



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 46,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunGuk/pseuds/BunBunGuk
Summary: BTS never thought the day would come that a young girl would join their group but their company thought she would bring a touch of innocence to the tough image they were portraying after their debut. Kim Sujin, or Sun as she's famously known as, is a talented rapper and vocalist as well as an accomplished dancer. She may have came in late to the group but there's no denying how much the boys have grown to love and care for their female maknae.Especially the other maknae.Story is on my joint Wattpad account under the user '@ icatchfire'
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Old story so will be a bit iffy.

"Jungkookie! Sujin-ah!" I giggle as Hoseok oppa and Namjoon oppa run after Jungkook and I because we played a small prank on them. I break away from Kookie and hide behind Yoongi oppa because I know he'll protect me from their wrath.

I watch as Hoseok and Namjoon look back and forth between Yoongi and I. Yoongi gives them a death look, daring them to come near me. I laugh as the two change course to go after Kookie instead. I hug Yoongi's arm and place a like peck on his cheek before running off again.

I remember when I first joined BTS. Not many people thought it was a good idea to bring in a female to a boy group but the company thought I would bring a certain innocence to the group and also bring in more fans from a different demographic. I came in a year after the boys debuted. I was deemed the official maknae even though Jungkookie is the male maknae. I wasn't meant to debut yet as I was still working on my producing skills and songwriting ability but they figured Yoongi oppa would help me and he did, which is how I ended up so close to him. He thinks of me as his little sister, his protege if you will, even though I'm actually his cousin since our moms are sisters and all. They all see me as their little sister, even Jungkook even though he's only a few months older than me. Being the maknaes certainly guaranteed that Kookie and I would become best friends and we are. Both of us being talented at what we do being basically rappers, singers, and dancing all at once in the group. The boys were pretty much divided into singers and rappers but Kookie and I do a bit of both. He's the main vocalist of the group though while I'm mostly rap but sometimes we will do each others part to switch up the song and make it interesting. Actually the first time the fans even saw me was in the 'War of Hormone' music video cause I played the part of the girl they were chasing after. It was the company's way of semi introducing me into the fandom right before my debut and group placement was announced. I actually knew the some of boys beforehand but not too too well due to us being not being originally placed together. I knew Yoongi oppa from my tutor sessions and of course he's my cousin, Hoseok oppa I met when I started practice street dance as a trainee, Jimin oppa I met back when I was taking contemporary dance classes, and I went and still do go to school with Jungkook. Namjoon oppa, Taehyung oppa, and Jin oppa were the only ones I met after joining BTS. TaeTae and Eomma Jin, as I like to call them, took to me very quickly though as did the others even if it's a bit weird sometimes being the only girl in a group of boys. Namjoon did as well and we bonded over our mutual fluent English. Eomma Jin does tend to be distant from me as he's more traditional than our members and so he treats me differently than them.

Taehyung oppa and I have grown close as well since my debut, so close that we are sometimes mistaken for a couple. He's the one I get shipped with the most out of all the boys because TaeTae and I are always hugging and giggling together about random things. The shipping actually started with the 'War of Hormone' video cause in the video I 'choose' Tae over the other boys. I don't see him as a boyfriend though because he's like a brother to me, they all are... well except for one member in particular. No one knows this but I actually developed a small crush on Jimin oppa over the years I've known him because he's so talented, kind, hardworking, and just all around lovely company to have. I mean he's a natural flirt with the females but he's not just a player, he's very caring toward those he loves and cares about as well as a perfectionist, much like myself. There are days when the two of us will stay after dance practice to go over the steps ten more times to make sure we got them down perfect. We also like to look after each other's health because we both have body issues that we've been dealing with since the day we became trainees and maybe even before then. That's kind of what bonded us in the first place, well other than the contemporary dance classes we had together. Just knowing he was as broken as I was made me appreciate him all the more because broken people need all the love and help they can get to push away the dark thoughts and feelings. Though sometimes Jimin goes a step farther than me and has starved himself on a few occasions for a whole week and I ended up crying while scolding him after he fainted from doing so every time. The other members know about our problem and do try to be understanding and helpful but they trust us enough to know that Jimin oppa and I have each other's backs.

"Sunny-ah, there you are! I'm going to practice if you want to join me." A voice says breaking me from my thoughts. I turn to the voice, seeing Jimin oppa himself and I smile up at him before nodding my head. He runs a hand through his newly dyed orange hair, pushing it back as a smile forms on his beautiful pink lips. It's a habit of his, like how I bite my nails when I'm hungry or nervous but I swear my heart stops every time he does it while smiling at me.

I hear his cute angelic laugh at my sudden shyness before I feel him grab my wrist and guide me to the front door. We grab our coats, putting them on and make the walk from our dorm to our reserved practice room. Every artist or group in BigHit has one of their own to perform in whenever they want. Each rapper and producer also has their own studio to write, produce, and record in whenever they need to, meaning I have one. The maknae line is always coming and going from my studio as we're almost always together, hanging out because the hyung/oppa line gets annoyed with us sometimes.

When we finally reach the BTS practice room, we drop off our coats against the wall out of the way and start doing our stretches. I hear my phone go off and I walk over to where I had sat it down. I look to see a text from Taehyung oppa, asking where I had gone and that Jungkook was finally caught by Hoseok oppa and Namjoon oppa. I laugh at the news and quickly type out a reply,

To: TaeTae<3

Poor Kookie.. Haha I'm with Jimin oppa at the practice room. As usual, we'll be here for at least a few hours, if not more. One of us will message you boys when we're on our way back!

"They checking up on you?" I smile in the orange haired boy's direction.

"Yeah it's Taehyung. I told him as per usual not to expect us for a few hours or more." He nods his head at my reply and we get into position as the music starts to play.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video ideas are not our own and should YouTube 1million dance studio specially the 'Simple Things Remix' and 'Sugar' thanks!

The staff was recording us as we go through the steps to upload to our BangtanTV channel on YouTube so Jimin oppa and I decided to make a little joke toward Jin and add his signature kisses he always does into the routine. The two of us were smiling and laughing every time we made eye contact. We may be perfectionists but we definitely know how to have a good time while performing.

When we finish the routine, Jimin attacks me in a hug and picks me up while doing so as I squeal and wriggle around in his embrace.

"Oppa!" I laugh as I cry out because of his laughing. Jimin always knows how to make me laugh and that's one of his best qualities.

"Want to do another one?" I hear him ask me after setting me down on my own two feet. I smile up at him and nod my head.

"Which one?" I think it over before telling him and he smiles.

We go hard for this routine being less cute and more sexy this time. The staff is still recording us cause we always do more than one routine and then they pick which to upload to the YouTube channel. In the middle of the routine, I notice the staff whispering to each other while watching us dance, making Jimin oppa and I curious to what they're discussing.

After dabbing off the sweat and getting a drink of water, Jimin oppa and I go over a few more of the choreo to our songs. The thing about Jimin and I is that when we dance together, it's perfectly in sync and every move is fluid and graceful like we're the perfect dance partners. Even though technically, I'm meant to be like Jungkook's mirror image as we're both the main focus of most of the dances as he's the main vocalist and I'm the only girl in the group. I mean don't get me wrong, dancing with Kookie is great and all but I flow better with Jimin oppa.

Jimin and I had tired ourselves out and so we sit against one of the mirror-less walls and we talked a bit before I realized I was falling asleep. Jimin let me rest against him because we're friends and basically family but not family because of my crush on him, I can't think of him as my brother.

*Later That Day*

"OH MY GOD YOU LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!" I'm startled awake by the sounds of Hobi oppa and the others coming into the practice room. I look up at Jimin oppa and he smiles down at me with some kind of affection on his lips and in his eyes as well. I notice that my arms had somehow made their way around his torso and was holding him tightly to myself in my sleep. I blush at the scene I woke up to and apologize to him but he shakes his head at me.

"It's fine, ttangbeol. Stop apologizing..." His voice trails off into a whisper when he says my name as he lightly grips my chin between his index finger and thumb. I blush more because of the sudden skinship. Jimin has a sparkle in his eye as he looks into my eyes and I swear I saw him glance down at my lips for a millisecond but I guess I may have imagined it.

"Come on you two I'm hungry!" I break the trance that is Park Jimin and smile at the source of the voice.

"Oppa, you're always hungry." I giggle a little at my oldest oppa and he sends me a small smile. It still upsets me that he's so distant but I can't force him to be comfortable enough to joke around with me like the others. I feel Jimin oppa's forehead rest against my temple as his lips brush against my earlobe.

"Why are you so cute?" I blush at his sudden compliment.

"What's going on here?" I turn to look up at Yoongi oppa, who keeps looking between Jimin and I with suspicious eyes. I shake my head at him and remove myself from the orange haired boy, going over to the mint haired rapper. I mumble to him that we'll talk later and ask him to just drop it for now before he makes me or Jimin oppa uncomfortable with his questioning.

We finally reach the restaurant we decided to eat at and I end up sat between Namjoon oppa and Jimin oppa. Jungkook was across from me, Hobi oppa was across from Namjoon oppa, Yoongi oppa was sat on the other side of Jungkook across from Jimin, and TaeTae oppa was sat on Jimin's other side across with Jin oppa sat across him next to Yoongi oppa.

As the others talk among themselves, I look at my phone only to see that Jimin oppa had tweeted a selca earlier. I'm excited to open the tweet because he honestly takes the best ones. He loves to capture every moment and will literally take a billion selcas before choosing the best one because he thinks he's not photogenic, which is a bunch of nonsense.

BTS_twt: Just had dance practice and now the little princess is tired. She's so cute and peaceful when asleep. I don't want to disturb her when she's like this... <3 #JIMIN


	3. 3

A Few Days Later*

"Sunny-ah!" I giggle at Jungkook's expression as he got hit with TaeTae's spoonful of kimchi instead of me. He gives me a mischievous look before lunging at me but I run away from him. He catches up to me, picking me up like I'm the weight of a feather. I squeal at the sudden action and we both end up in fits of laughter with Taehyung oppa joining in as he jumps on top of Jungkookie. The older members shake their heads at us as Namjoon oppa starts to scold us for our behavior.

We're on lunch break right now but currently on set of the after school show for our interview. I manage to wiggle out of Kookie's grip while TaeTae distracts him and walk to the other side of the set. I feel a presence next to me so I look up to only to see Jimin smiling down at me. My whole body tenses at the closeness of my three year long crush. I glance at my overprotective cousin across the large room, praying he doesn't notice our interaction because he'll throw a fit like always. Jimin notices my gaze to the grumpy rapper and smirks at me, leaning in closer. His body towers over my smaller frame and I can feel the body heat radiate from his perfectly toned dancer shape. His lips are almost brushing against my earlobe, making a shiver run through the entirety of my body.

"Let's see how far we can go before he says something.." I gasp silently when I feel a hand lightly run along my arm, stopping at my lower back before sliding around my waist at an painfully slow pace. My breathing grows heavy and short because of the warmth he's making me feel in this moment. I gather the courage to look up at his face again only to realize just how close we are. One small centimeter of movement and our lips would brush. His eyes stare intensely into my own with neither of us daring to speak. My mouth opens slightly and his eyes glance down at them before looking back into my eyes again.

"PARK JIMIN BACK AWAY FROM SUJIN BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND MAKE YOU!" I groan at my cousin's loud threat, which happened to gain the attention of everyone on set. Jimin laughs lightly from beside me and I walk away from him before Yoongi oppa really does come over. I take a seat next to Jin oppa and he gives me a small smile. I take this opportunity to rest my head on his shoulder but I immediately feel him tense up like he's uncomfortable. I sigh mentally and lift my head. Kookie comes over to me at that moment, his best friend radar detecting my sudden change in mood. He pulls me over to him and starts being his usual weird self to lift my spirits again. I can't help but laugh and be happy around this dork because he knows me so well that he knows just how to cheer me up in one second of being around him.

"You're the best Jungkookie." I wrap my small arms around his newly muscular torso. He's been to the gym alot lately so he's stronger and broader than the others. He makes me feel safe when I have a bad day or have a nightmare or just scared in general. I usually will crawl into his bed at night if I get into one of my moods cause he's also really good at helping me cope with my anxiety, like Yoongi oppa always has been. I can't think of a better best friend than Jeon Jungkook.

*Thirty Minutes Later*

"We're back with BTS , who just announced their 2015 comeback show! Congrats to you guys and of course Sun as well. This is the first BTS comeback show that you, Sun are actually apart of now that you've officially debuted as the eighth member." I nod along as the MC talks.

"Why don't you tell everyone why they decided to add a female to the boy group and what your official role is?" I nod again as to boys start their little silly routine of putting the mics in the maknae line's faces. I giggle a little before starting my speech.

"Hi I'm Sun and I'm part of the rap line and dance line. BigHit chose to add me to the group because since the boys were well... boys and had a rough manly concept for the first two albums they wanted to bring a female to soften it up a bit and bring a touch of innocence to the group as well as branch out to a broader demographic." The boys and MC all nod along to my words as the boys smile proudly at me.

"What has your relationship with each member been like since you joined the group?" I smile wide at this question and turn to each member as I start explaining each one in order of where they're sitting.

"Rapmon oppa, our amazing leader... he has been so wonderful to me and has helped me find my place in the chaos that is BTS." Namjoon oppa smiles warmly at my words and puts his hand over his heart as he bows his head toward me.

"J-Hope oppa... he has been so amazing with my constant stress over the dances and he's just my favorite ball of sunshine." Hobi oppa smiles warmly at me as well repeating Namjoon's actions.

"V oppa... he is my favorite little alien. He's my go-to when I'm in a weird mood and we tend to be quite childish together, which annoys the other members." TaeTae flashes me his box smile and I can't help but smile back at him.

"Suga oppa... as my cousin and friend, we take very good care of each other because if not our parents would be upset with us." The mint haired rapper looks down as he tries to hide the gummy smile that had appeared on his face.

"Jin oppa... no one can beat his cooking and the way he looks after the rest of us, it reminds me of home. It's comforting." The eldest member shows a half smile as he looks down at his hands that are placed in his lap.

"Jungkook... there's no better friend than my best friend Kookie. No one makes me laugh away the pain easier than him and our favorite pastime is annoying the older members but we do love them all." Kookie flashes his bunny smile and gives my hand a light squeeze as he's sat next to me. My gaze moves to my other side and my eyes lock with Jimin's as he smiles at me. I think my heart stopped for a moment at the look he's giving me, making me almost stumble with my words.

"Jimin oppa... we're both perfectionists and passionate about our career. We both have a history with contemporary dance and even though I took classes for three years and he only did one year, we both were top of the class. We're most likely found in the practice room at odd hours going over the routine a hundred times and we always help each other with whatever it is that each of us have trouble with. We also help each other with our personal issues cause we understand each other's struggles. He knows how to talk me out of a low moment with my self esteem and his smile is infectious. He's just one of my favorite people." We both blush when I say those words and shyly look away from each other.

"When you first joined, did you have any sort of attraction to any of the boys?" I notice Jin oppa, Kookie, and Jimin oppa all shift uncomfortably while Yoongi oppa gets annoyed and looks at me intensely, waiting for my answer.

"Even if I did, Suga oppa would've been upset or mad. He's very overprotective of me." I laugh at little to brush off the tension that has grown within our group.

"Minus Suga, who would you date?" Yoongi sends a death look to the MC, who ignores it. I blush slightly but then I jokingly shout out an inside joke of Yoongi oppa's little known fangirl moment.

"JHOOOOOOOOOOPE!" All the members start laughing or shake their heads at me.

"Yep they're definitely related." I laugh at Hobi oppa's comment about Yoongi oppa and I. Kookie gives my hand another squeeze but a playful one this time. Jimin nudges my leg with his playfully and we share a secret smile.

"We don't have time for relationships right now as our schedule is always full. ARMY are our girlfriends and boyfriend." I mentally thank Namjoon oppa for that firm but respectful comment to the MC as he, Hobi oppa, and Yoongi oppa noticed my uncomfortable shifting with every question about my 'love life'.

After a few more questions about the comeback show and requests to do girl group dances, we finally end the interview and head back to the dorm to rest as tomorrow we start shooting the 'Run' music video.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning.... Mature Scenes ahead in this chapter

*At Midnight*  
My anxiety started to act up again as I think about on the interview. I sigh unhappily and kick off the covers, getting out of bed. My bare legs immediately feel the cool air as I'm wearing a pair of shorts and one of Kookie's old shirts. The light pitter patter of my feet on the hardwood floor can be heard as I make my way out of my room and over to Kookie's. I quietly open his door and enter, closing behind me before gently climbing under the covers next to the sleeping bunny boy, scooting my body closer to his back. His body shifts as he rolls over to face me and I watch as his eyes slowly open to look at me. A sleepy smile appears on his face as he stares into my eyes.

"Come here." His larger arms engulf my small frame as he pulls me against his body. The only people of the opposite gender that we are comfortable enough to be this close with is each other. We lay like that for a bit in silence as he lightly plays with my hand.

"Kookie?"

"Hmm.." I look up into his dark brown eyes with an innocent expression.

"What do you think it feels like to be in love?" He stays silent for a second as he grabs my hand.

"Never had anyone love me back." More silence for another moment before I speak.

"Well I love you." Silence again. I look up at the boy who has been my best friend and brother figure since we both were fifteen years old. His eyes sparkle with an emotion I can't place. My lips part slightly as I give him a confused look. Then something shocking happened...

Jungkook stole my first kiss!.....

Jungkook's POV  
"Come here." My larger arms engulf her small frame as I pull her body against mine in a tight embrace. The only people of the opposite gender that we are comfortable enough to be this close with is each other. We lay like that for a bit in a comfortable silence as I lightly play with her hand.

"Kookie?"

"Hmm.." I look up just as she does and our eyes meet, her face held an innocent expression.

"What do you think it feels like to be in love?" I stay silent for a second as I grab her hand fully.

"Never had anyone love me back." More silence for another moment before she speaks again.

"Well I love you." Silence again.

If only she knew...

I've had a crush on her since I first laid eyes on the beautiful rapper at school when we were by fifteen years old. She had approached me first that day to ask if she could sit next to me in our homeroom class and we've been best friends ever since but I always held onto my crush on her. When I found out she was joining BTS, I was nervous but excited to be around her all the time, every day. It was great but I started to notice her affection toward Jimin hyung and how shy she would be whenever he showed any special treatment toward her. I knew then and there she would never like me when she liked a guy as charming and flirtatious as Jimin hyung. My crush on her began to fade after that but lately this past few months my crush has slowly resurfaced and I tried so hard to push it away as I don't want to ruin our friendship but I can't hold it back anymore. Her lips part slightly as she gives me a confused look. Before I could back out, I quickly lean in and press my lips to hers. She tenses in my arms, staying completely still. I pull away to see her reaction and I notice a single tear fall. She pushes me away and puts as much distance between us as she can, which shatters my heart.

Sun's POV  
After he pulls away from the kiss, I push him away and put as much distance between us as I could while tears begin to fall down my face. I stare at the boy laying in to bed with such sadness and frustration.

"W-why did you d-do that?! Th-that was my f-first kiss!" My voice breaks as we share a heartbroken expression.

"Sunny-ah I-" I cut him off as I run out of his room. I don't watch what I'm doing or where I'm going so I end up bumping into something or really someone as we both let out a grunt from the impact. The person immediately wraps their arms around me and pulls me tightly to their chest. I look up to see Taehyung oppa smiling down at me. I wrap my arms around his torso, holding him as close to me as I can.

"What's wrong Sunny-ah?" His deep soothing voice whispers into my ear as I had buried my face in his neck.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" My voice breaks at the end and he hugs me tighter.

"Of course you can." He guides me to his room and we both climb into his bed. I wrap my arms around him as he pulls me to his side. I look up at his face to see him watching me carefully.

"TaeTae... have you ever been confused about your feelings for someone you care about? Like you thought you knew where you guys stand in terms of friendship and whatnot but then they do something that makes you question everything." He hums in thought for a moment and I can't help but look down at his lips. He has nice full lips that are always plump and rosy pink in color. I've never once thought about kissing any of the boys besides Jimin until this very moment.

"I have once and we ended up dating but it didn't last long cause I left to become an trainee." I nod my head slowly and look down at our now intertwined hands. I feel him nuzzle his nose against my temple and I look up at his face again. He smiles at me and at that moment I do something I'd never imagined.

I kissed Taehyung.

"Sunny-ah!" He breathes out in surprise. I blush and look down for a moment.

"I'm sorry I just needed to know..." He looks at me confused.

"Know what?" I look up at him again.

"What it felt like to kiss you..." I trail off and his eyes widen.

"All the fans ship us and I just wanted to know." His mouths slowly turns up in a smile.

"That's not a kiss. I'll show you what it's like to really be kiss." I look up at in surprise when he gently pushes my back into the bed as he hovers over me. He slowly leans in and I immediately close my eyes. I feel his lips gently press against mine as his hands lightly caress my sides and I gasp at the wonderful feeling. He's kissing me like he truly cares about me and wants to be as gentle as possible. Our mouths move in sync at a slow pace and I rest my hands on the back of his neck. I feel him lightly bite my bottom lip, making me gasp and he slides his tongue into my mouth as he completely takes control and deepens the kiss. He pulls his lips away for a moment only to bring them to my jaw as he leaves a trail of kisses along it and down my neck to my shoulder. I let out a quiet moan and my back unintentionally arched my back. My leg that's positioned between Tae's legs comes up and accidentally brushes his crotch region, making his body tense as he let's out a deep throaty moan from the sudden contact. He rests his head against my shoulder.

"Sunny-ah... you can't... do that..." He breathed in heavy breaths between each couple of words.

"Do what?" The innocence of my knowledge on this stuff shows. Taehyung pulls his head up to look me in the eyes.

"You're way too innocent for this. I can't do this with you." I pout at him and he leans down to place a light kiss on my pout.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman here. Believe me, I would love to do so many things to you right now but I can't and I wouldn't dare take advantage of you like that especially since you're like family to me." I pout again and he smiles at me before rolling off me to lay next to me. He pulls me into a cuddle and we fall asleep not long after.


	5. 5

We just released the 'Run' music video and have been rehearsing nonstop since, both vocals and dance practice. The tension between Jungkook and I is thick and he has this permanent sad look in his dark brown eyes. I avoid him as much as possible when we aren't rehearsing because it's just awkward now after the kiss.

Don't even get me started on Taehyung oppa. We've been giving each other side glances all week and he refuses to be left alone with me now. It hurts that he refused me like that but he was being cautious of my feelings and I have to respect that. But why won't he talk to me?...

"Sun? Sunny-ah!? KIM SUJIN!" I was in my own head I didn't hear my cousin calling for me til he practically screamed my full name. He gives me a look as if to ask if I'm okay and before I can respond, PD-nim calls out to us.

"Since Sun-ssi isn't performing up to par with her usual energy, I'm giving you all a break for the rest of the day. Take her out to clear her mind or whatever she needs. There's a secret fansign a block away that you can attend, I know ARMY give you guys energy and she could use that as could the rest of you, especially Jungkook and Taehyung as you guys also seem out of it today. Be sure to disguise yourselves til you go onstage." With that, he leaves to do other aspects of his job. Yoongi oppa immediately takes me by the hand and we all leave wearing our face masks and various hats or hoodies to cover our hair and face. Yoongi oppa keeps a hold of my hand as he constantly glances at me to make sure I'm okay. I keep my head low as we walk along the sidewalk toward the fansign. PD-nim is right ARMY does always bring a smile to our faces no matter what troubles us. This could be good for me and keep my mind off the events of this past week.

We arrive to see ARMY laughing and trying to dance along to 'Run', which makes us all smile. Everyone but Yoongi oppa and I sneak over to join them. The ARMY gasp in surprise at how well the boys are dancing, making me slightly smile. I feel Yoongi nudge me slightly and I just know he's giving me an odd look but my eyes stay glued between TaeTae and Kookie as I watch them interact with ARMY after they figure out who we are. I hear their laughter as I notice them smiling and being a little touchy feely. I start to feel a little angry and jealous, which causes me to be slightly grumpy with ARMY and Yoongi nudges me again to tell me to knock it off. I look up at him and he gives me a stink face as if to ask what the hell is wrong with me. I shake my head as we sit in our seats at the table placed onstage. Yoongi oppa keeps his arm around the back of my chair as he plays with the ends of my long medium brunette locks. I huff air out of my mouth and ruffle my bangs a bit as ARMY move down the line, stopping at each of us for an autograph and small talk. We sit in this order; Jin, Jimin, Rapmon, Tae, me, Yoongi, Hobi, and Kookie.

I noticed TaeTae keep glancing at me throughout the fansign and I send him a smile every time he makes a stupid face to make me laugh as he noticed my bad mood. He keeps his distance but still tries to make me happy. Yoongi doesn't stop playing with my hair the whole time and occasionally whispers sweet things to me to make me smile. My cousin only ever acts sweet and kind when it involves me or his dog Min Holly (who is also basically my dog as well) as we're both like his weak spot. He usually has to tiptoe around my feelings as I'm not as strong as him or have all these walls up like he does. I wish I could brush things off or act like I don't care like him, it'd make this whole Taekook situation I'm in easier to deal with...

*A Few Hours Later*  
We end up back at the dorm after finishing the fansign and start heading off to their rooms. I sit on my bed and replay everything that's gone on this past week in my head. I sigh in frustration as I fall backwards onto my bed. I close my eyes and soon slip into deep sleep.

I wake up to the feeling of lips on inner thighs and I look down to see a bright orange mop buried between my legs as the boys lips travel further up. I gasp and bite my bottom lip when Jimin's lips press against my clothed heat. He looks up at my face with a smirk permanently fixated on his beautifully perfect mouth. He moves to hover over my whole body and his perfect mouth captures mine in an deep kiss. I match the intensity and passion he's showing as my lips move in sync with his. Our hands roam all over each other's bodies as we try to pull each other as close as possible. I feel one of his hands travel into my bed shorts and under the thin fabric of my panties. I gasp against his mouth when his fingers insert themselves as they pump in and out of my heat and he slips his tongue into my mouth, completely dominating me as I come undone beneath him. My eyes close at the pleasure I'm feeling as his lips leave mine to travel up and down my neck and shoulder.

"Ah... Jimin..." His lips completely leave my body when I moan out his name.

"I'm not Jimin, Sunny-ah." I open my eyes to see Taehyung instead of Jimin and I gasp in surprise. He bites his bottom lip at the sight of me being pleasured by him.

"This is just step one, Sunny-ah. Imagine what I'll do to you when it's my little friend instead of my fingers." I gasp at his words suddenly....

I wake up alone in bed, sweating and breathing heavy. It was just a dream...


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning... Mature scene

After that dream, I could hardly fall back to sleep so I was extremely tired the next morning. I've had dreams about Jimin before but Tae being in them was a new thing for me. I couldn't get dream Tae's words out of my head.

"This is just step one, Sunny-ah. Imagine what I'll do to you when it's my little friend instead of my fingers."

What did he mean step one? Should I ask him? Should I ask real Tae to teach me how to be sexy and pleasure a guy and to be pleasured by a guy? Would he even agree to it?...

My light footsteps silently made their way into the kitchen of the dorm. I knew a few of my oppas were in there making breakfast by the sounds I was hearing. I smile when I see Jin oppa cooking with Namjoon oppa trying to help and by trying I mean failing. I giggle at the leader's attempts, which makes the two older members turn to look at me. I walk up to Namjoon oppa and take the knife from him.

"Here I'll help oppa cook, you go watch TV or get dressed." He smiles at me and leaves the kitchen. I start cutting up the remaining vegetables at a fast but safe pace.

"I didn't know you can cook." I look up at oppa and smile.

"My auntie taught me when I was thirteen. Every time Yoongi oppa and I go back home, she makes us help her in the kitchen. He's not much help though." I giggle at the memories of this Christmas when Yoongi oppa accidentally dumped all the rice onto the floor when we were trying to put it in the pot to boil.

"I like girls that can cook. It's nice bonding time and makes for a really cute date at home." I blush at Jin oppa's comment.

"My parents are firm believers in the wife cooking for the husband after a long day at work. Sometimes I think they forget that I myself have long extremely tiring days at work." I let out a sigh at the thought. Yoongi oppa and I fought with our parents alot when we first became trainees but after BTS became so popular and then I was placed to join the group as well, they started to support us more. It's still a long road til we'll be fully okay with it but it's a start.

"Well you and your future husband can both cook for each other, like swap days." I smile at Jin oppa's suggestion.

"I'd have to find a husband that can cook first." I look down at the food I'm preparing.

"I can cook." I giggle at his reply and lightly nudge him.

"Oppa! Don't tease me like that!" He laughs and nudges me back.

"Seriously though, I'd marry you if you wanted me to." I gasp in surprise and stop what I'm doing. First Jungkook and now Jin?! Why me?!.... I smile awkwardly at him and we finish preparing breakfast soon after. We set the table and call everyone to eat. I place myself in between Yoongi oppa and Namjoon oppa trying to be as far from the two that confessed to me as possible for right now. I'm also slightly avoiding Tae because I'm nervous about what would happen if I sat too close to him.

After breakfast, I go back into my room to shower and change out of my bed clothes. I just slipped into my new bra and panty set that the stylist unnie bought me since my body has lost a bit of weight this past year. Jimin oppa and I both lost weight since 2014. I know Yoongi oppa has been worrying about me nonstop this year but like I said before Jimin and I, we take care of each other and make sure the other doesn't go too far like last time. I was so into my thoughts about my and Jimin's struggles, I didn't even notice that I haven't dressed yet and was still standing there in my undergarments with my shirt in my hands or hear a knock on the door of my room before someone opens it.

"Sunny-ah I-" I cut off whoever just entered my room by letting a surprised squeal. I had accidentally dropped my shirt on the floor doing so and turn to the person. Taehyung oppa smirks at me as his eyes trail the length of my body. I cover myself with my arms as best I can.

"Hyungs? Sun's not feeling well! You go ahead, I'll stay behind with her!" I glare at Tae after he shouts that down the hall to our older members.

"Oppa! Get out! I'm not decent yet!" He shakes his head at my outburst and comes over to me after closing the door. I hold my breath as he stands a foot away from my practically naked body.

"Why are you avoiding me?" His brown puppy-like eyes stare intensely into mine. I glance down at his lips for a slight moment then back into his eyes. All I could think about in the moment was my dream last night.

"T-tae... n-no..." My voice stutters out the words. He takes after forward so that we're now only a couple inches apart. My breathing becomes heavier and shorter at the closeness of the puppy-like boy, who can turn into a sexy beast in 0.2 seconds if needed.

"No, what?" His deep soulful voice echos in my ear as it vibrates out from his chest. I can feel his hot breath on my lips and I'm just inching to kiss him again and carry out the part he's in in my dream.

"Tae, please teach me..." I trail off and he looks at me slightly confused.

"Teach you what?" I let out a huff of hot air and look down as I suddenly become shy.

"I had a dream where you were well... pleasuring me and well I was wondering if you'd teach me how to do that stuff and also how to like seduce guys and stuff. I know how to dance sexy but not how to like be sexy in general..." I trail off again and look up at him to see a surprised expression on his face but it quickly turns into a smirk again.

"Sunny-ah... your innocence is what makes you so damn sexy but if you want to learn, I'll be more than happy to teach you." He closes what little distance is left between us and attacks my mouth with his more experienced one. He leaves kisses all over my face and neck before picking me up and tossing me on my bed.

"Firstly, you have to learn how to tease guy. That can be by how you dress or act. You tease us all unintentionally but you're so innocent and oblivious to it, which makes Yoongi hyung mad at us. One of the best turn-ons for guys is virgins. We don't need to work on public teasing as much because you already do so well without realizing but you need to know bedroom teasing as well so I'll tease you and then I'll teach you how to tease a guy." I nod at Tae's explanation and he climbs over my body, hovering as he hold up his weight.

"I don't understand how you can make a cute innocent set of underwear look so sexy..." He whispers into my ear before he begins his teasing as he starts to kiss me again but this time he kiss every available spot of bare skin on my body. I let out an unintentional moan of pleasure and he looks up at me with a smirk on his lips.

"That's my girl." Oh good lord what did I get myself into....


	7. 7

*A Week Later*

Every night since I asked Taehyung oppa to teach me the sexual stuff, we've been having late night make out sessions. He's still on the lesson of teasing but it's fun and arousing none the less. He told me that I need to start sleeping in sexy undergarments, not that my innocent ones aren't bad according to him.

"You have to tease the guy before you even touch him."

And that's exactly what I did. Taehyung comes into my room every night and immediately smirks in delight at my various sexy attire. Tae never lets us go farther than light groping even if I try to take the next step because he says I'm not ready and we have to take this slow to make sure I know what I'm doing. It's frustrating because every time his perfect long fingers brush over my body or when his hips sometimes slightly move against mine unintentionally, all I think about is having sex with him over and over again. I'm going mad and he knows it, that little prick. But today, Taehyung oppa promised we'd start the next lesson so I put on my favorite new sexy but cute lingerie set.

I brush through my long soft medium brunette waves and ruffle my bangs that are resting against my forehead a little bit. I apply a light amount of makeup to my face as I know I'm just gonna sweat it off if Tae doesn't kiss and lick it off beforehand. I hear a light knock on my door and I glance at the clock by my bed. Tae's a bit early tonight, maybe he's just as eager as I am to do more than just make out. I swing the door open and immediately pull the boy inside my room, kissing him in deeply with my eyes closed. His lips feel different tonight but the sensation of them kissing me back feverishly clouds my mind of all judgement. My back is pushed against the wall beside my door as the kiss grows more heated and desperate. He really is as eager as I am. His lips travel down my jawline to my earlobe as he sucks and nips at the skin there before traveling down my neck and shoulder, leaving love bites along the path he made. A string of moans leave my mouth as he does so and suddenly I'm lifting up in the air as he shifts our position so that my bare legs are wrapped around his clothed waist and our hips are firmly pressed together, trapping me against the wall again. I moan in his ear softly as I feel the slightly roll of his hips against mine. I tug on his hair and our lips find each other's again as he slowly rolls his hips again.

"I knew you couldn't resist me, ttangbeol." I pause my movements when the person kissing me says that. That voice is not Taehyung's voice. That sweet smell of cologne is not Taehyung's. I know that voice and smell far too well, I danced with this boy for three years. I pull back from his lips and gasp in shock at the smirk on the orange haired boy's now swollen lips. I immediately drop my legs from his waist as I push him away from me. I start to curse myself as my carelessness as I walk over to my bed. I hear Jimin oppa clears his throat from his spot by the door that he has yet to move from. I turn to look over at him and I notice his gaze travel the length of my body. I look down and mentally slap myself in embarrassment at my attire. Only Taehyung was meant to see this. A sudden knock on my door makes both Jimin oppa and I freeze in fear. The door opens to reveal Taehyung in his usual bed clothes. He smiles at me knowingly when he looks down at my attire but Jimin oppa clears his throat again.

"It's not what it looks like..." Tae's gaze shifts to his fellow 95 liner and his eyes grow dark at the sight of the disheveled orange haired boy with swollen lips. Tae's eyes shift back to me and suddenly he realized what just happened when his stare catches sight of the dark marks along my neck and shoulder.

"Hobi hyung was looking for you Jiminie. He said he needs your help in the practice room." Taehyung oppa's voice was emotionless and blunt toward his best friend. Jimin oppa nodded and quickly left but not before glancing back at me and biting his bottom lip. I stare at the door in shock with my mouth slightly open.

"You wanted me to teach you so you could seduce Jiminie didn't you?" My wide eyes lock with Taehyung's darken ones as he slowly approaches me after closing and locking my door. I quickly shake my head at his question.

"Don't think I didn't notice how he always flirts with you. I noticed the blush that would creep on your beautiful innocent cheeks whenever he would lean in and whisper into your ear. I know you like him Sunny-ah but nighttime is our playtime not his." Before I could respond, Tae roughly attacks my lips with his own as he backs me up to the edge of my bed. My legs give out from beneath me and I fall backward onto my bed with him on top of me. He kisses and licks and marks over every spot Jimin had made to claim my skin as his again. I moan softly in his ear and that gives him all the encouragement he needed to start removing his bed shirt and sweatpants, leaving him in only his boxers. He rips off the lingerie I'm wearing, making me gasp in shock and annoyance as it was not only brand new but it was also my favorite one. His lips travel down my collarbone nipping at every bit of bare skin til his lips brush against the skin of my breast. I inhale a sharp breath when his hands caress my inner thighs, inching further and further up as he gets closer to my heated area. His teeth nips at my sensitive nipple as his thumb rubs circles on my clit, making me moan louder than before. I don't have time to think before he enters two of his beautifully long fingers into my entrance and I gasp as I try to bite back a moan. His lips move up to my lips again as he kisses me deeply while his two fingers pump in and out of me at a steady pace.

"This is your next lesson... foreplay..."


	8. 8

I notice his breathing is just as heavy as mine when his hot breath hits my lips. Suddenly he moves his body down further on the bed and I feel his hot breath on my clit. I bite my bottom lip to quiet my sounds as his mouth begins to suck the sensitive bud. I look down at him, blushing at the sight of his head buried between my legs as he fingers me while his tongue is circling my clit. He soon switches his tongue and fingers, making me moan again at the feeling of his wet tongue going in and out of me while his thumb rubs my sensitive bud again. I feel my stomach clench at the sensation and soon I hit my climax. Taehyung licks it clean before coming up to kiss me again then he rolls over to sit next to me and pulls me so that I'm straddling his lap. He grabs the back of my neck and pulls me into another kiss. He grabs hold of my hand and slowly runs it down the length of his chest down to the waistband of his boxers. He places my hand over his clothed length and slowly moves my hand against it so that I'm palming him through his boxers. He moans against my lips and I grow a sudden boost of confidence, sliding my hand under the waistband of his boxer and taking his length in my hand as I slowly slide my hand up and down it.

"Sunny-ah, don't tease." His naturally deep voice now sounding deeper and raspier from the heavy breathing and trying to hold in his moans. I help him out of his boxers, staring at his now fully naked form in surprise. He really is a beautiful human being, too perfect actually. He slowly pushing me down his body til I'm hovering over his bare hips. I lick my lips and look up at him for guidance. His eyes are dark with lust and his chest is moving quickly.

"Be gentle and slow at first. Most guys like the length of the vein licked from base to tip. Also deep throating is always hot." I nod my head at his directions and do as he says. I lick the vein from base to tip and his eyes immediately close at the contact then I slowly and gently place my lips around the tip.

"Suck it slightly." Tae's sudden order takes me by surprise but I do as he says. I suck slightly before slowly taking in the entity of his length, deep throating him as he had said before.

"Ah...ah...th-that's per-perfect Sunny-ah. Now move mouth up and down slowly at first then when you feel like it pick up the pace just don't go too fast." He grabs a fistful of my hair as I slowly move my mouth up and down the length. His eyes stay squeezed shut as I pleasure him. Once he start to slightly buck his hips up to create more friction, I do as he suggested and move at a faster pace but not too fast as he warned me. His face scrunches up in pure pleasure as his deep moans fill the walls of my room. Soon the length twitches in my mouth and he pushes my head away as his liquids flow out onto my chest. My eyes widen at the sight and he apologizes.

"I didn't think you wanted to swallow it just yet." I gasp at his statement and he just laughs at my expression. He gets up form my bed and walks into my bathroom, bringing back some tissues. He cleans up my chest and throws away the tissues before coming back to cuddle me in bed and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

"All that's left is the real deal." He whispers into my ear and I smile in relief before we both slip into a deep sleep.

*The Next Morning*

I wake up to find that Tae is gone once again like ever morning. I sigh and quickly get up to shower and get dressed for the day. I put on a white strapless bra and my favorite white lace panties before slipping into a white over the shoulder crop top and figure hugging overalls, leaving one strap unbuckled. I slide my feet into a pair of all white sneakers and quickly straighten my hair before applying a smallest amount of makeup to my eyes and lips.

I run a hand through my hair once I'm done and ruffle my bangs a bit to make myself look presentable as we have an interview today and then practice again later tonight. I'm about to leave my room when my eyes catch sight of the hickeys Jimin and Tae left on my neck and shoulders last night. I gasp in shock and slight annoyance as now I have to cake makeup over them to hide it. I part my hair over my shoulder to hide it as well just in case and I silently pray that the others don't notice it if the makeup somehow rubs off, especially Yoongi oppa.

I make my way toward the front of the dorm, where the living room and kitchen are located to find everyone but Jungkookie eating breakfast, already dressed and ready to go. The five boys all smile at me when they notice me walk in view. The rest of the rap line was just smiling normally while Jin oppa's smile was an awkward one and Taehyung oppa's smile was more of a smirk. Jimin oppa's smile, on the other hand, was the smile he usually uses when he's genuinely happy about something, where his eyes become straight lines as his lips and teeth take up like half of his perfect face. Jin ushers me to sit down before making me a plate of food as well. He really is like a mom sometimes. I give him a polite smile as I take the plate from him while sitting down between Taehyung oppa and Hobi oppa before Jin takes his seat next to Hobi oppa again. The other three where sat on the other side of the table with Yoongi oppa across from Jin oppa, Namjoon oppa across from Hobi oppa, and Jimin oppa across from me. Jimin oppa tries to hide his smile as he sneaks glances at me. Yoongi oppa looks over at the orange haired boy, giving him an odd look and Namjoon oppa just shakes his head.

"Don't mind Jiminie, he's a bit hyper today." I look down at my food as I silently eat.

"Why are you so happy?" Yoongi oppa's words make me pause my eating because right at that moment, I feel Taehyung oppa's hand on my thigh. I look up at him to see him practically glaring at Jimin oppa.

"Just had a great night yesterday." I blush at Jimin oppa's reply and Taehyung oppa's grip on my thigh tightens slightly in jealousy.

Please don't tell me he likes me too...

That's the whole vocal line now...


	9. 9

The boys have been on Weekly Idol before but it's my first time on here and so far everyone has been awesome to me. We laugh at the MC Cony oppa and his guest MC Kim Heechul as they banter back and forth before introducing our group.

"Today's Weekly Idol.. To be honest I think if these kids as a girl group. They're pretty." Cony oppa starts laughing at his own joke and we laugh at him calling us a girl group. Two MCs comment about the boys international success before introducing us.

"Bangtan Boys!" We all walk onscreen to greet the two MCs. We stand in a straight line and I was gonna stand by Yoongi oppa but Jimin kept me next to him so I ended up stood between him and Namjoon oppa as the MCs start talking to us. Namjoon oppa starts off the count as we do are official greeting while bowing at the waist.

"1-2-3! Hello we are BTS!" I smile widely at the camera and I feel Jimin's hand hovering behind me, lightly brushing against my lower back.

"You've made a comeback 7 months after 'I Need U'. to be honest people always anticipate BTS before they come out." They start making jokes about not knowing how was coming in today til they saw the large amount of fans outside.

"I knew Bangtan was coming in today."

"When I was told BTS was coming out..... I had to at least know your names, right? When you watch Weekly Idol they usually all have name tags but they said that Bangtan surpassed that stage a long time ago." Heechul oppa starts to go on about how music program usually have the guest wear big name tags so you know you is who. We all start laughing when he mentions how it must be trying to be asked to wear a name tag now.

"No! We like name tags!" I smile at Hobi oppa. Cony oppa goes on about how popular the group is so we don't need name tags anymore then he turns to Heechul oppa.

"So you have memorized their names?" Heechul oppa points to each of us in turn starting with Hobi oppa.

"J-Hope, Jimin, Sun, Rap Monster, Jungkook, Jin, Suga, V." We all cheer at his correct naming.

"Is this not the basics of being an MC?" I giggle at Heechul oppa's exclamation. They go on with more accomplishments we made and how a girl named Kim Yoojung accidentally introduced Namjoon oppa instead of Nine Muses as the president of military men because our fandom is also called ARMY. The two MCs tell him that he has the qualifications to be president of military men then.

"You must have something unique to you."

"Something to capture their hearts."

"Dance?" I giggle slightly at Namjoon oppa's answer because even though I love him like a brother but he's not the strongest dancer. They start to play music and we all back up to give Namjoon oppa space to dance. We all immediately start dying of laughter and embarrassment at his odd dance.

"If it was me I wouldn't have done it. You really didn't have to go to this extent." I giggle at Heechul oppa's remark.

"First of all, because they just released a new song..." Cony oppa starts to say but Heechul oppa finishes the sentences for him.

"Run. We'll just ask you to introduce the album." We all look to Namjoon oppa to explain as he's our leader.

"Yes! It's an album called The Most Beautiful Moment in Life pt2 and it's an album that expresses the energy of youth."

"The feel of the songs are completely different to last time and you added a new member to the group, a female." You all nod at Cony oppa's statement.

"A beautiful female." All of the boys, except Namjoon oppa and Hobi oppa glare at Heechul oppa for saying that about me. I blush at the compliment and bury my face in Jimin oppa's arm.

"Sunny-ah is more than her looks!" I pinch Jimin oppa for shouting, which stops him from saying anything farther but unfortunately Yoongi oppa is much farther down and closer to the MCs.

"That's my cousin you're talking about. She's practically my little sister." I notice Jin oppa holding onto Yoongi oppa's arm to keep him from doing anything farther. These boys are so over protective of me, especially Yoongi oppa as we're literally flesh and blood.

"So of course the corner that we cannot forget on Weekly Idol is Random Play Dance!" Totally brushing off the previous conflict, we move onto the games of the day. The first punishment is decided to be a hug and kiss on the cheek. We start running around to each position as the songs change, bumping into each other a few times. I usually have my own little dance moves for the songs cause everyone thought the choreography was too manly or sexual from me to do. Hobi oppa eventually messes up on Boy In Luv, which messes up Jungkook as he's meant to be in the middle. Cony oppa and Heechul oppa immediately stop us and bombard Hobi oppa for messing up as well as Jungkook.

"I can't tell if Sunie is messing up or not because she has different moves than the other members."

"No, she's correct. She's always spot on with her routines." I blush at Jimin oppa's compliment while we send each other a smile.

"Would you prefer to get a kiss from Jungkookie or J-Hope?" The MCs asks us.

"Isn't it better if they just do it with each other?" We all laugh at Taehyung oppa's suggestion as the two in question cringe at the thought.

"Sunny-ah! Please be the one! Don't let oppa suffer!" I giggle at Hobi oppa's outburst as Jimin oppa pulls me out of the sunshine oppa's reach. Jungkook is watching Jimin oppa's skinship with me this whole time with a pained look. They eventually get the two losers to hug and kiss each other's cheek but not without a struggle then we move onto the next round with the punishment ends up being a two finger hit on the wrist. We run through the dances again and Yoongi oppa somehow gets confused when the song switches from 'Run' to 'I Need U', meaning he lost.

"Wow look how white his wrist is. Wow this is sugar." I laugh at their comments on my cousin's skin as they push up his sleeve to reveal his wrist.

"Does Sunie have skin like this too?" I walk over to show them my wrist. I'm not as pale as my oppa but I'm not too dark either.

"Our maknae with start hitting, the maknae is the strongest." I immediately start to feel bad for Yoongi oppa because Jungkookie really is the strongest member. After Kookie hits Yoongi oppa's wrist, the mint haired rapper makes a pained face and I run over to hug him.

"Sunny-ah..." He moans in slight embarrassment cause he doesn't like showing off his caring side on camera and I'm currently wrecking his image. Heechul oppa starts talking to Yoongi oppa about how his pained face makes it seem sadistic so he needs to have a better reaction and he ends up making a moaning sound, which makes us all burst in laughter as Cony oppa shoves Heechul oppa for saying that on camera.

"What kind of Ip deok program do you think this is?"

"No because its too sadistic."

"Okay who's next?" The boys are shout for Jin oppa to try. I'm still stood beside Yoongi as Jin oppa approaches and grabs onto Yoongi oppa's wrist before hitting it with two fingers. Yoongi oppa moans twice in a row and they scold him for it as it's inappropriate, making us laugh again. Namjoon oppa is the next to hit Yoongi oppa's wrist and the sound it makes when he hits his wrist is loud.

"If you lose this time, the butt." Cony oppa says as we get ready to start the next round.

"How do we hit the butt?" I look at Yoongi oppa oddly as Cony oppa demonstrates, slapping his own butt.

"With your palm?"

"Yes. Please give us the music!" We go again running around doing the same dances in a different order. Jimin ends up messing up in 'Boy In Luv' because he and Jungkookie bumped into each other as they both tried to be in the center. I mean I'd get confused too at the part but they both are center in the chorus but one after another.

"Jimin-ah! Jimin-ah! Jimin-ah!" They chant his name as they call him out on his mistake.

"So as a result of this, you have failed the Random Play Dance. We'll do the punishment and on top of that the 2 MCs will give Jimin a hug." Jimin immediately drops to his knees and begs Cony oppa not to give him a hug. He grabs Jimin oppa and pulls him up before turning him around to we can give him his punishment.

"This is not a punishment, this is a tap on the bum, an encouraging 'you're doing well x2' tap. Let's do well!" Cony oppa backs away as Yoongi oppa walks up to Jimin oppa and hits him on the bum.

"Let's do well!" Hobi oppa walks up and hits Jimin oppa, making him stumble a little.

"So good!" Jungkook is up next and says the same thing as Yoongi oppa as does Taehyung oppa. then it's time for the hugs from the MCs. Jimin oppa tries to escape and I notice him look over at me in desperation. I just shrug my shoulders at him and smirk at him wiggle around uncomfortably. Heechul oppa's hug and kiss on the cheek was cringey as is but when Cony oppa does it, I couldn't help but laugh so hard at Jimin oppa's very clear uncomfortable stance. Jimin walks all the way to the other side of the group and drops to the floor, all while holding his cheek that they both kissed. He looks up at me with a scrunched up face and just laugh at him again.


	10. 10

"Cony Chullie Idol Centre Call Call Call!" We were now seated on the stools in a row as we listen to ARMY calling in. It was awkward as I was currently sat beside Jimin oppa but at least I had Namjoon oppa sat between Jungkookie and I so it wasn't as awkward as it could've been.They made us apologize for the phone lines being shut down and the telephone office from having to come into work so early to answer all the calls, not getting much sleep because of it. The first call was directed at Taehyung saying that she loves him and our new song 'Run' a lot. Tae gets flustered and says 'thank you' and 'I love you' back to the ARMY after Heechul finds out what Taehyung's real name is as we all laugh at him.

"We'll go to the next corner, ring ring, I just happened to learn this." Suddenly a recording of an ARMY excitedly talks about Jimin oppa and I being the top of our dance class in Busan Arts High School before asking us to dance contemporary together while Yoongi oppa plays piano for us then she shouts 'I love you' before hanging up. Jimin oppa and I blush at her request as we haven't done a real contemporary dance together since our classes together.

"Jimin and Sun went to Busan Arts High School?" Heechul oppa asks in shock.

"Yes," Jimin oppa answers for both of us.

"Admission as two of the top students?" Cony oppa asks in disbelief.

"It's true," Namjoon oppa comments.

"Yes." Jimin oppa and I both blush at the statement.

"What for?" Heechul oppa asks us.

"Dance dance dance?" Cony oppa spills out.

"Yes dance," Jimin oppa and I both answer at the same time.

"Because they asked to show a contemporary dance..." Heechul oppa starts to say but it cut off by Cony oppa finishing his words.

"So we'll show them contemp dance and Yoongi, our Suga, next to them. We'll turn on a CG of piano. CG, what sort of piano do you want? Grand piano, digital piano? There's all sorts of stuff. Which one?"

"Grand piano," Yoongi oppa answers.

"He'll do a grand piano performance, now, you ready?" They turn to Jimin oppa and I and we stand up, nodding our heads.

"It's something that the fans want," Cony oppa encourages.

"Something that the ARMYs want," Heechul oppa adds.

"First time seeing this in a long time," I hear Kookie comment from his seat.

"Please give us music." Heechul points off to behind the cameras and they begin to play music as they also have someone turn on the CG of a grand piano for Yoongi oppa to pretend to play. I turn to Jimin oppa and our eyes lock in an intense stare as we start to dance gracefully together like we always do. The dance we're performing is a sensual and romantic routine about a boy and a girl, lovers fighting but not wanting to give up on each other. It was our best routine during our time in school together and our favorite to perform together as well.

When Jimin wraps his arms around me from behind and pulls me in close to his body, I feel his hot breath on my neck and it sends shivers down my spine. I break free of his grip, only to be pulled back again and lifted into the air. He slowly lowers me down, sliding my body down the length of his. He wraps his arms around my waist, holding me tightly to his body as my hands just firmly on the back of his neck, pulling him in like I'm about to kiss him but I don't. We stay in that position for a few seconds as the song ends. Everyone is either in awe or has a look of jealousy on their faces, you can guess who that would be (cough cough) Jungkookie and Jin. Taehyung just smirks at us, knowingly. I clear my throat and back away from Jimin oppa as we walk back to our seats.

"This is my first time doing this too!" They all laugh at Jimin oppa's exclamation.

"We're seeing this for the first time. This is the first time seeing this in three years." Namjoon oppa is right, Jimin and I haven't done that dance in three years.

"They give off that feeling that you see on TV, like flying away." I laugh at Cony oppa's comment.

"How many years did you both do contemp for?" Heechul oppa asks us.

"I think around two years," Jimin oppa answers then looks at me to answer.

"I did it for three years."

"And then that became fate..." We all laugh at Heechul oppa's comment.

"We've never seen this before and I don't like how close they were either." I roll my eyes at Yoongi oppa's remark.

"It was so cool. You two were so perfectly in sync, I felt like I was in a love story." I smile at Cony oppa.

"It is a love story. The dance we performed was one of our routines from school. It was one of our best ones," I inform him.

"Oh... what's the story?"

"A boy and a girl, who are lovers that constantly fight but they refuse to give up on each other." I smile at Jimin oppa's explanation.

"THIS many people have just gathered and are becoming your fan, let's keep going. Next call!" The next call is someone asking us to make an alarm so they can wake up in the morning in a good mood.

"It's actually a great gift to your fans."

"That's true alarms, ringtone... We have prepared alarm phrases for you."

"Shall we look?" It shows a phrase that's basically us giving them a punishment if they don't wake up. Someone came over to handle the MCs the slips on paper and Heechul oppa went down the line to give us each one. Hobi oppa got 'younger man' and his punishment was a kiss, which made us laugh and I pinched his cheeks. Jimin oppa got 'Satoori' and his punishment was just to punish them. I looked at him when the others laughed at him. He buried his face in my shoulder as I smiled to myself at how cute he is when he's embarrassed. They end up passing over me because I'm too embarrassed to do mine. Namjoon oppa got 'aegyo' and it was so hilarious to see him acting all cute and have a high pitched voice. Next was Jungkookie and he had 'man', basically meaning he had to act manly, which seems fitting as he's the manliest of the seven because he's the strongest and does a lot of sports. I saw Kookie glance at me for a moment before delivering his alarm phrase and I couldn't help stare at his side profile as he looked at the camera. Sometimes he can be really adorable and other times really attractive, he's confusing me so much lately. The MCs move onto Jin oppa next, who ended up with 'rap' as his phrase. We all burst into laughter because he is the last person in the group we'd think of when the word 'rap' comes to mind. He goes to start his rap but when he looks at us actual rappers he starts laughing. Hobi oppa ends up beat-boxing for him and Jin oppa delivers a decent enough rap, even though it was still pretty bad. We all burst out laughing with Yoongi oppa falling to the floor from laughter and embarrassment while I curl up into a ball as I bury my red face in Jimin's shoulder. They end up skipping Yoongi oppa and going straight to Taehyung oppa. He ended up with the phrase 'sexy' and my eyes go wide as Tae gets shy about it. Heechul oppa shows him basically what they expect of him and we all start laughing but when Taehyung actually goes to do it, he sends me a subtle wink and kneels on the floor to do his phrase. I bite my bottom lip in anticipation but what he does deliver is far less than what he actually does with me. The punishment he gives though... It's too much for any of us to handle.

"I'll hit you." But the word he used for 'hit' was that of what children normally use, which is what made it too much to handle. They quickly move onto the next call cause Taehyung oppa was too much and the ARMY asked Namjoon oppa about cutting onions, which he is terrible at. Jin oppa and Namjoon oppa end up having a onion chopping battle type thing. Heechul oppa talks about Jin oppa being 'married off' well as if he was a woman, which made us all laugh but then I think about what Jin oppa said to me in the kitchen that one morning and I go silent again as Jin oppa sneaks a look at me. When it's Namjoon oppa's turn though, we literally all go up to help him because the boy cannot cut even one single onion without being dangerous and almost cutting himself. Why did we even trust him with a knife to begin with is beyond me...


	11. 11

Now comes the last bit of the show where we have to do a dance to be able to eat some Korean beef. They had asks us our favorite girl groups beforehand and turns out this is why because now we have to do the dance to one of their songs. Hobi oppa is up first and he does 'Ice Cream Cake' by Red Velvet. We all laugh at his over exaggerated dance moves that are definitely more sensual than the actual dance.

"Oppa!" I exclaim followed by laughter. Even though I'm now stuck between Jungkookie and Jimin oppa because Namjoon oppa had switched seats with Kookie after the onion bit, I'm trying to have a good time. That is til Jimin oppa's thumb slightly caresses my forearm. I give him a side glance but he's not even looking at me as he's focused on Hobi oppa.

Up next is Taehyung oppa, who does 'Gee' by Girls Generation. His moves were super adorable as he started silently laughing with his box smile on full show for everyone. I couldn't help but 'awe' at him cause it was too cute while the boys laugh at him.

Don't even get me started on Namjoon oppa's dance. He chose 'Up Down' by EXID and completely did the wrong everything. I don't know what he was doing but it was funny, cute, and cringey at the same time. Heechul oppa even taught him a bit of what he knew of the dance.

Then it was Jungkookie's turn and he choose the same song as Namjoon oppa cause he didn't know any of IU's dances. He walked around the table and circled the floor once, glancing at me as he does so and I raise an eyebrow at him. When the music starts, he goes straight into it and damn he was good. When he did the hip thrusts, my heart may have fluttered a bit and that's saying something cause he's supposed to be my best friend that I had totally rejected after he kissed me. Everyone cheered for him when he finished and I just sat there dumbfounded. When He returned to his seat, I felt his hand lightly brush my back and a shiver went down my spine at the slight touch.

Next was Jimin oppa's turn and they asked him to do the same song as they were curious to see what he'd do. Jimin agreed and gave me a subtle smirk before the music started. His dancing was ten times sexier than Jungkookie's was and oh my god, I was not ready for it. The hip thrusts, especially those damn hip thrusts he does. I think I died there for a moment. Why did he have to do that to me?... After the music ended though, Jimin oppa fell to the ground because he was embarrassed at himself, which made him even more attractive to me. Cony oppa and Heechul oppa helped him stand up and then they each went back to their seats before turning to me.

"As the only girl of the group, I bet you can bet out your oppas. What song do you want to do?" I stand up and go to the front of the table.

"I'll do 'Like This' by Wonder Girls." They nod their heads and I wait for the music to start before going straight into the choreography for the song.

It's a dance that has cute, sexy, and a bit of street type dance so it fits my style well. When I'm finished, my oppas cheer loud and proud for me as I blush bright red from them being so extra. In the end, Jimin got the Korean beef anyway but I'm not salty about it because he was pretty sexy in his moves. He teases the other members as he eats the food but when he turns to me, he moves his hand toward me like he's gonna give me some but it stopped by the MCs.

"Hey no sharing!"

"Rules are rules!" I giggle at the MCs shouting at him for trying to break the rules.

"Jiminie likes to feed Sunny-ah as he hates eating in front of her. They always take care of each other's well-being," Hobi oppa explains to them as he gives them a knowing look. The MCs share a look before letting Jimin oppa give me a piece. I blush as I shyly take the food from him but not before pinching Jimin oppa's side from putting me in this position.

The last portion of the show was us making a rap for Doni oppa, who is sick and whoever does the best one get a bit of Korean beef. We all do one but Hobi oppa ends up winning and we end the show together by weirdly dancing along to our new song 'Run' as Hobi oppa grabs my hands and twirls me around, making me giggle like a school girl. Yoongi oppa and Namjoon oppa come over and dance with us for a moment and I giggle all over again. I do love my oppas more than anything because they know how to make me happy when I feel down even if they don't realize I'm even feeling that way. I notice the rest of the maknae line and Jin oppa staring at me longingly, which makes me blush again but Yoongi oppa distracts me a bit so I forget about the issues with my love life for the moment.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video to the song.... Gnash - I hate You, I love you.

*A Few Months Later*

We already started on the next comeback for 2016, the concept has changed, our hair has changed, our stage outfits have changed. Namjoon oppa has blueish green hair now and a different cut. Jin oppa is now blonde and working it well. Yoongi oppa has grayish silver hair, which means he can now fully embrace his grandpa-ness. Hobi oppa is a light brunette and kinda has a coconut haircut. Taehyung has a light orangeish pink hair and a different hairstyle as well. Jungkookie is back to medium brunette and they styled his hair differently again. Jimin oppa and I both have our same hairstyles, it's just dyed black now and I must say we look fantastic. Black haired Jimin is a death trap though people, be warned...

I personally couldn't wait for the 2016 comeback as it gave me something else to think about, other then the boys that are currently confusing my personal feelings. At the moment we're on set of our newest music video, 'Fire'. We had three outfit changes, two from the choreography scenes and one for the other scenes.

Jungkookie and I are still not talking, which is so difficult when I literally have to dance beside him during the choreo scenes the whole time. The only time I have apart from him is when we do the other scenes or have a break. This is why it sucks to have a guy best friend, who falls for you but also happens to be in the same group as you...

"And cut! Take five everyone then we'll do Sun's solo scene!" I sigh in relief at the director's orders because after my scenes that means we do the last two couple scenes, which is us walking in and out of the warehouse and us dancing with all the backup dancers. The stylist unnie and makeup unnie dress me up in my shorts outfit again to film my scenes, which is just me in front of the wall just rapping and acting kinda like a badass as the video concept is rebellious and party-like. I notice all of the vocal line watching me intensely while Yoongi oppa watches me proudly with his gummy smile on show. I flash my cousin my famous toothy grin after my scenes are done before going back to change back into my denim jacket and black skinny jeans outfit to film the rest of the scenes.

*Later That Night*

Watching Taehyung acting badass and sexy in front of me during the music video shoot has farther frustrated me to no limits that I hid away at the studio to vent out my frustrations like I always do. I'm currently dancing away my stress with an improv contemporary routine as I quietly sing to myself.

*see note top of page*

The moves I'm doing are sharp and rigid but still graceful and flowing delicately as I'm gliding and jumping about the practice room alone. I bring everything in the dance and let all of my problems out on the scuffed up white floor.

"Sunny!" A voice coming from the doorway stops me in my movement as I turn to face the owner of said voice. There stood BamBam and Jackson of GOT7, two of my close idol friends. I scream as I run over to them. BamBam and I embrace each other tightly as we greet one other.

"Hey best fran!" 

"Hey best fran!" After a moment, we pull apart and I quickly pull Jackson into a tight hug as well.

"Hello beautiful." I blush at his greeting like always as I lightly shove him, making him laugh. Jackson likes to flirt with me just to get a reaction and I always flirt back just because its not like either of us actually have feelings for the other, its just for fun really. When I pull away from the cheeky boy, I look at both of them in turn.

"What brings you here?" BamBam gives me a look as if to say he's not buying my happy act after just seeing me dancing and singing a sad song a moment ago.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't give me that crap, I saw you dancing just now. You only dance like that when something's upsetting you." I look down when he says that because he's right. A heavy sigh came from my lips as I looked at the boys before walking over the the wall and sliding down to my bum with my legs out in front of me. I looked up and smiled weakly. 

"My life is becoming a mess. Everything was perfect, like everything I had my cousin and I had these boys and I was doing something I loved. I still love it but....things change I suppose." I let my head roll to the wall as BamBam and Jackson sat beside me. 

"Wait... don't you want to do the whole music thing anymore?" Jackson had a slight worried tone to his voice as he shifted nearer to me. I shook my head quickly. That's not true, I love this job. 

"I do. It's the most amazing thing in the world. It's just...." I looked around and made sure the door was closed.

"It's the boys. I love them don't get me wrong. Four of them are just fucking with my head. If it's not one its the other if its not them two it the other two. I'm avoiding one of them. One of the others he just finds me. No matter where I am if I'm hiding or not. He finds me and I don't know if its me or its him but there's just feelings churning everywhere and it's getting harder and harder to breath." I pulled my knees up to my chest as BamBam sat in front of me and put his hands on my knees and grinned at me. I smiled weakly back. His smile was really infectious. 

"Which boys?" He sat back on his heads and smiled at me as I shook my head before burying them into my knees. I heard light chuckles from the two boys and my knees started moving. Thanks BamBam. 

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!" He whined as he was shaking my legs and Jackson imitates him, making me giggle a little bit behind my hands. 

"Okay fine! But please, please don't say anything to anyone... Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung and Jin oppa. You knew it was Jimin." I looked BamBam in the face and I saw his eyes soften a little bit as I mentioned that to him. He was the first one I told about Jimin when I knew there was something there and he had helped me. It was hard to find a friend in this industry that could keep private things private. BamBam was one of my very first friends aside from Jungkookie and the oppas. Jackson had stayed quiet as I spoke and as I turned to him a grin spread across his face as he gripped my hand and held it up, making me laugh. 

"Then Miss Kim Sujin.... let me be your fake boyfriend until you lot can figure yourselves out!" He grinned wide at me, making BamBam and I laugh before the dance room doors flew open as a damn haired determined Taehyung stormed in and looked me dead in the eyes.

Oh boy...


	13. 13

Taehyung dragged me all the way back to the dorm, not even acknowledging anyone the whole time and I never said bye to BamBam or Jackson either. Tae somewhat shoves me into my room, following behind me and locked the door behind us so no one can walk in. His dark lust filled eyes bore into my oh so innocent ones.

"I've had to contain myself all day while seeing you prance around in those little shorts. I'm done waiting Kim Sujin." I don't have time to speak or even react because he suddenly crosses the room and attacks my lips with his as he harshly grabs my face in his large slender hands. The kiss grows more and more feverish and rough as each second goes by.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight." A shiver runs down my spine at his hushed words and our hands start pulling at each other's clothes, throwing them off piece by piece. He lifts me up in his arms and roughly tosses me onto my bed before climbing over top of my half naked body. He presses his lips on mine hard before leaving bruised kisses all the way up and down the length of my body as he quickly removes the last bit our our clothing. He pulls out a plastic package and rips it open with his teeth before rolling the condom onto his erect penis. He pulls my thighs apart and settles himself between them, aligning his tip to my entrance. He stares deeply into me eyes for a moment and I nod at him, which gives him the permission he needed and he thrusts into me slowly til he's all the way in. He stops to let me adjust and once I feel okay enough, I let him know to continue. He starts slow at first to help ease some of the pain I'm feeling as my walls are being stretched out. He peppers kisses all over my face til my face stops contorting from the pain and turns to that of one in pleasure. That's when he starts roughly thrusting at a faster pace. I almost let out a loud moan but Tae muffles it by capturing my lips with his in a deep kiss as his tongue explores my mouth. My nails drag down his back as my own back arches up and our hips move in a synced pattern. His hands grip onto my hips so tightly, i'm sure they're be Kim Taehyung hand sized bruises there in the morning.

After what feels like an hour, I feel my stomach clench up as my climax builds up. I mumble incoherent words to Tae and he somewhat understands me and he quickly tries to catch up to me so we can come together. He rides out the high before finally pulling out of me and falling onto the sheets beside me.

"Damn... that... was amazing..." He breathed out between every word as he tried to control our breathing again. I smile at him and turn to my side to face him, which he does as well. I lean forward and place a delicate kiss on his lips.

"I should get you hot and bothered more often. I was starting to grow tired of waiting for you to get to this part of the lessons." He gives me a closed mouth smile as he brushes back a lock of hair that fell in front of my face.

"I don't like to be teased Sunny-ah..." He trails off as his thumb brushes over my bottom lip. He leans in and presses a soft kiss on my lips before pulling the covers over our naked bodies and I snuggle up to him as we both slip off to sleep for the night.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up naked and alone in bed. Taehyung had gone back to his room at some point during the night. I shifted and felt my whole body ache as I moved and a painful groan came from my mouth. I managed to get out of bed and slip my dressing gown on and padded out into the main area of the lounge. Tae was sat on the sofa topless with some breakfast, watching some cartoon that was on. Jin Oppa, Hoseok Oppa and Namjoon Oppa were sat cross legged on the floor at the coffee table, looking over some paperwork. I tried quietly to make my way into the kitchen but failed as Namjoon spoke up. 

"Sunny-ah, come sit." I turned slowly groaned. I knew I couldn't say no to the Oppas. I bowed my head and carefully sat down and winced a little as I folded my legs. I re-positioned my gown and looked up at the three Oppa's in-front of me. They were all looking at me with confused expressions. 

"You okay?" I looked to my side and Namjoon's dimpled smile was reflecting on to my own face. I smiled small and nodded. 

"I'm fine Oppa, I just strained myself yesterday when I was dancing after the shooting." I blushed a little as I turned and smiled to Hoseok and Jin, who were smirking at me. Behind them, I saw Tae smirking and sending me a sly wink my direction, making my cheeks flush. 

"Why did I hear noises from your room last night?" I flushed again and shifted. If they knew the deal between Tae and myself, they would all kick up a fuss. I sighed and shifted with a wince.

"Okay fine. I'm currently dating someone and they stayed over last night when you guys were all busy. He left before we all woke up." Jin and Hoseok made some squeal noises as Namjoon twirled my hair around in a playful manner. Tae looked at me and smiled genuinely, even he knew what the consequences would be. 

"Who is it?!" Hoseok got serious for a minute and I smiled to myself before looking back up to them. 

"Jackson." I mumbled with a goofy smile on my face as I knew how Jackson would be reacting if he knew. 

"Jackson? As in Jackson Wang? Got7's Jackson?!" Jin's eyes went wide and I nodded before Namjoon took a serious turn and turned into an Appa. 

"Jackson....Sunny-ah! You're eighteen! He's twenty two and Jackson. Really?!" I sighed and nodded and sat up straight. 

"Yes Oppa. He's the same age as you and here I am with you, in a group together. You know him, he's not a bad guy. It's the same as myself dating one of you boys." As soon as I said that, Jin and Taehyung both stiffened a little.

"Anyways what's this paperwork?" I sighed as we turned back to the paper in front of us. 

*Two Hours Later*

"Sunny-ah! You have a visitor!" Hoseok called from the front door as I turned, now dressed in ripped black jeans, a white shirt and a flannel shirt wrapped around my waist, Jackson came into view. I grinned and jumped to my feet before running over to him and holding his face between my small palms and smiled as I pressed my lips against his in small sweet kisses as his hands cupped around my hips and grinned at me with a sly wink. 

"Surprise." He whispered loud enough for the boys to hear and see, well everyone except Yoongi, who was in his genius lab. God knows what my cousin would do if he saw this. 

"Hey Jackson." Taehyung oppa walked passed and grinned as he looked at me with uneasy eyes as he disappeared out of the dorm. Hoseok, Jin, Jimin, Namjoon and Jungkook were all seated around the table still but with take out boxes and more paperwork and new passport forms for Jungkook and Namjoon. 

"Hey guys." Jackson smiled out as he wrapped his arm around my waist as mine were around his and one hand laid on his chest. Various greetings were exchanged and a silence fell over us. I sighed and turned to grin up to Jackson. 

"Hey come on." I smirked and grabbed his hand and made our way to my bedroom and shut the door and locked it behind us as I dropped Jackson's hand. A goofy playful smile fell on his lips as he fell onto my bed on his front and swung his legs behind his back. 

"Change of heart?" I shook my head and climbed onto the bed and crossed my legs in front of him. 

"No, I had sex with Tae last night. I can't do this anymore. I need to clear my head so here It is Mr Wang, I will date you, not for too long though but just long enough so everything settles down okay? And Appa Namjoon out there, isn't too fond of us two dating." I used quotation marks as I mentioned dating and he waved his hand at me to by pass it with a pout. 

"Namjoon will be easy to get on board. Just got to make all this believable besides no one can resist my handsome face." He winked at me and blew me a kiss, making me giggle. We were talking in quiet voices in case any of my Oppa's were listening in. I knew they would try at some point.


	14. 14

"It's a cute room by the way." I smile at Jackson as he looks around my room. He gets up from my bed and walks over to my dresser. I watch him curiously before my eyes widen at him opening my underwear drawer.

"What are you doing?!" He pulls out one of the sexy outfits Taehyung had instructed me to wear a few months back and holds up to his body.

"Ooooo sexy! Didn't think you were this type of girl.. Naughty Sunny!" Jackson gives me a playful smirk.

"Oppa!" I squeal out as I lunge for the outfit in his hands but he pulls it out of reach. I smack into his chest as he laughs at me. He holds me with one arm around my waist while the other holds the outfit above my head so I can't grab it.

"Who are these for Sunny?" He gives me a smirk.

"None of your business, you pervert." I try to grab at the outfit again but he holds it up higher. I'm leanign against Jackson at this point and his arm is holding me securely in place so I can't stretch out my body anymore toward the outfit he's holding above our heads.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" I freeze at the familiar voice as Jackson stares behind me in surprise and slight fear. He immediately lets go of me and backs away slowly. I turn in place only to lock eyes with the one and only Min Yoongi.

"Oppa-"

"Don't oppa me, what the fuck is this?!" I flinch at his words and look down at the floor.

"Jackson and I are... um... well we're dating..." I pause every few words, scared of my cousin's reaction to the news.

"I hope you know you just broke your own best friend's heart." I look up at Yoongi oppa confused.

"W-what?" He gives me a slightly disappointed look.

"Jungkook has liked you since the beginning, he told me the first day he realize you and I were related but he kept it to himself because you had joined the group by the then." I stare at him with shocked at this new information. He takes a step closer to me and stares me down hard.

"And don't think I didn't know about Jimin. He's too close to you and flirts too much. I see your reactions and so does Jungkook."

"But the rule..." I trail off and Yoongi shakes his head.

"You are too close to Jungkook and Jimin is too close to you. You all need to stop leading each other on."A single tear falls down my cheek from the overwhelming emotions building up. I feel Jackson walk up behind me again and put an arm around me.

"She's with me now so everyone can stop pressuring her." I hold my breath as I look back up at Yoongi.

"We'll see about that cause Jimin doesn't give up very easily and neither does Jungkook." Yoongi aimed that more at Jackson then at myself but I felt my body tense up and I'm pretty sure Jackson felt it too.

"Oppa.... Oppa wait." I wriggled out of Jackson grip and caught Yoongi's arm before he left and sighed.

"I told you when I first joined you that I wouldn't go there with any of the Oppas. I promise you I'll speak to Jungkook and Jimin alone. I'll sort this okay?" I pleaded. I knew my cousin would snap out something when he was in one of his sassy moods. He sighed and pulled me into his chest. I sighed and relaxed a little. The affectionate side to Yoongi was my favorite side of him. After he left, I turned to Jackson to see that he was smirking at me.

"Guess it's play time." I rolled my eyes as he took my hand and pulled me into the living area, where all the boys were now gathered. We fell into the empty chair. Actually I didn't have a choice, Jackson fell into it and pulled me on to his lap. His head buried into my neck and I could feel the huge smile on his face. He was enjoying this way too much already. 

"Jimin is staring at you.' Jackson whispered in my ear, making it look like he was whispering sweet nothings to me. I bowed my head and smiled before turning and holding the side of his face with my small hand and resting my forehead against his as his hands tightened around my waist.

"I don't care." I smirked and place small chaste kisses to his lips while taking the cap off his head and putting it on my own head. He playfully rolled his eyes and bit his bottom lip, making me hold in a giggle from the goofiness. 

"Dance practice in ten minutes." Jin walked through and spoke before looking at me and smiling. I guess were okay now. I turned and looked at Jackson.

"You're staying right? Jaebum doesn't need you back yet?' He smirked and brushed my failing hair from my face and caressed my cheek.

"Not going anywhere baby girl." At this moment, I was thankful for the fact my face couldn't been seen by the boys. My eyes were stinging and trying to hold the tears and my lip was being torn into by my teeth holding in a laugh and my face was going red as anything, Jackson knew this.

*At The Practice Room*

We all color coordinated our outfits, which was white tops and black bottoms for this dance practice video we were filming. Yoongi rebelled and wore blue jeans instead but that's just how he is. I fixed the black cap on my head that I had stolen off Jackson and tighten the flannel around my waist so it doesn't slip off before getting into position.

One of the staff members plays the track and we immediately get into the dance. Jackson watches me the whole time from the side and I send him little smiles and winks throughout the routine. When its my part of the song, I do little body roll against Jimin and it was kinda an intense moment between us because he was staring into my eyes the whole time we were against each other and then I lean back against Jungkook as I kick up my leg while he holds onto my waist and I felt his lips graze my ear lightly, making a shiver run down my back. Why are these two doing this to me right now? I blame Hobi oppa for letting someone else choreograph my rap part because he knows my limits and comfort zone. Next comeback, I'm just going to choreograph my parts myself.


	15. 15

After we finish, I grab Jungkook by the wrist and pull him off to the side so the others don't hear us.

"What was that about?!" My voice came out as a slight whisper as I give the boy a glare. He looks at me confused.

"What was what about?" I poke his chest with my index finger accusingly.

"You know what! Your lips on my ear when you were holding me in the dance!" His lips turn up slightly in a smirk and I poke him again.

"I have a boyfriend Jeon Jungkook." He leans in slightly, staring into my eyes and my heart races at the closeness.

"Then why you were having sex with Taehyung?" My eyes widen at his words.

"What are you on about?" I try to cover myself but he's having none of it.

"What makes him any different, huh? You pushed me away when I kissed you but you're out here having losing your virginity to our best friend." His stare is so intense and I have to look away or else I'll crack under pressure.

"At least I asked him to kiss me..." I trail off and we both sneak a glance at the said person. We see Tae in his own little world dancing and acting like a idiot while the oppas laugh at him.

"Why can't you just be with me Sunny-ah?" Jungkook's voice was sad and almost inaudible.

"Kookie... I love you but not in the way you do, you're my best friend..." He looks at me devesated and is about to say something but stops when another voice is heard from right behind me.

"I need to talk to Sujin..." I turn to Yoongi oppa and put on a fake smile as Jungkook walks away from us.

"Yes oppa?" He shakes his head at me.

"I told you this would happen Sujin." The smile drops from my face and I look down at my feet.

"You need to fix this before anyone else finds out." He snapped out and I missed like a child being told off by their Eomma. He turned and left the studio with Namjoon and Ho-Seok. I turned and looked at Jin and smiled small as Jackson was talking to Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin. 

"Oppa? Can we talk?" I mumbled out and he nodded as we slipped off and down the hall. 

"Sujin?" he pulled at my arm to make me stop and I sighed and looked up to him with a small smile. 

"Oppa I'm so sorry. I just-" he cut me off and smiled small at me. 

"Don't be sorry Sujin. I admit I had feelings for you but I came to realize that you're more like a little sister to me than a potential girlfriend or wife. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable that day.” I smile at him and we hug for a moment.

“Thank you oppa I feel much better knowing you’re okay.” He smiles at me softly before sending me a playful wink.

“Now go play with the other children, Eomma Jin is tired and need to rest!” I laugh at him as he waves me off toward Jackson and the maknae line. Now to deal with Jimin and Tae…

“Hey babygirl.” Jackson greets me with a quick peck and wraps an arm around me.

“Jin is sorted,” I mumble to him and he nods as he guides me over to where the maknae line is standing about. I notice Jimin stiffen as he stares at Jackson’s arm around me while Taehyung slightly glares at him. I sigh in frustration at the two older boys and turn my head to Jungkook only to see him with a hurt puppy look on his face and I swear my heart about broke because of it. Jungkook has been like my security blanket for as long as I can remember then all this drama with us in the maknae line happened and our relationships have shifted.

*An Hour Later*

Jackson had taken me to the Got7 dorm, saying something about Namjoon Oppa not paying him attention. I sighed as he turned the key and pulled me along with him as we entered into the lounge space, where the others were sitting. I looked up and saw BamBam grinning wide at me and a small smile on Marks face but Jaebum, Youngjae, Junior, and Yugyeom are staring intently at the television screen. 

"Sunny-ah!" I smiled as Bambam stood up and pulled me into a cuddle in front of the TV, making the four sonyeon groaning until I smiled small at them. JB pulled me into his lap as Jackson walked back in and pouted. 

"And this is what I get? I am your boyfriend Sujin. I am handsome and perfect look at me." I giggled small into JB's chest and looked at Jackson again. 

"We're not actually dating Jackson. Besides Mark is better looking then you." I grinned out like a child and Jackson's face dropped as you heard Yugyeom groan. 

"Mark? Mark!" He pointed to the boy sitting on the sofa next to BamBam.

"He doesn't talk!" JB sighed and his arms got tighter.

"And you don't shut up Jackson." I giggled at JB be sassy and savage as Jackson flounced off towards his bedroom, leaving me with the boys and JB smirking while watching the television, which only now I realized was a TV and movie awards show. BamBam nods his head at me to follow him as he gets up to go into the kitchen and I slide away from JB's hold to follow after my best friend.

"So how'd it go?" He was whispering so the others didn't accidentally hear us. I sigh before relaying everything that happened.

"Well Jin is sorted. He realized he only sees me as a little sister and I told Kookie that he's my best friend and I don't feel the same as him but he knows about the thing with Tae...all three of the maknae line boys were giving Jackson death glares all day." BamBam gives me an odd look before giving me his opinion and advice.

"Jungkook is just upset about Taehyung and Taehyung is upset you're dating Jackson now after what you two did. Jimin is just Jimin but more shy and loving than before, right? So let's take this one at a time. You already told Jungkook you don't have any feelings for him so you don't need to worry about that for right now. Let's tackle Taehyung first and see where that goes. You don't have feelings for him right?" I was about to say I didn't but then I started to really think about it. Tae made me feel a certain way when I was around him. Before I would have never thought of him in that way but after everything we've done, I can't stop thinking about it.

"I d-don't k-know..." He sighs at my response.

"Okay let's list pros and cons of each. Start with pros for Taehyung." I tap my chin with my fingers as I think it over.

"He's sweet, always hyped, and a complete goofball. There's never a dull moment cause he's always making me laugh. His cuddles are the best and sex with him is amazing. His voice is so deep, raspy and it just hits your soul. He's a family man and great with children." BamBam nods along with everything say.

"Cons?" I sigh and scrunch my nose.

"He's not great at being serious and doesn't like talking about serious subjects. He sometimes doesn't spend enough alone time with me to figure out if this is a real thing or not. Plus he can be whiny in a 'pay attention to met kind of way, gets annoying sometimes..." He nods again then moves on.

"Okay now pros for Jimin." I smile as I immediately start naming off things because after secretly pinning after Jimin for years I noticed alot about him.

"Amazing smile, beautiful personality, he's an amazing performer in both single and dancing. He can be both sexy and cute at the same time. He's got a huge heart full of love and protectiveness toward those he cares about. He works harder than anyone I know and is passionate about what he does. He's willing to give his whole self to whoever he ends up dating or marrying. He tries to act all manly and whatnot but embarrasses himself because he's shy and cute. He loves hugs, cuddles, and really just any kind of skinship. He's got a great body and I just love his hair. Also let's be honest, his lips were are for biting a d he's a tongue teaser. But really what I love most about him is his insecurities. We understand each other's personal issues with our bodies and have been working with each other on getting past it every single day. That's why we used to practice alot together." BamBam smiles at me when I spilled that all out.

"And cons?" I scrunch my nose again.

"Well we are both perfectionists so it's a constant battle. He's also OCD and worries too much. When he's stressed or annoyed, he snaps really easily but he never gets too bad unless he's angry cause then it's actually really scary to be near him. He's also very quick to be jealous if he's not the one getting attention from a certain person that he wants it from. He's got body issues which could be too much for some people because he sometimes will starve himself ill. He's also the most drooled over with ARMY so he'll have tons of jealous fans." BamBam raises an eyebrow at me.

"Wouldn't fangirls of Tae be jealous?" I shrug my shoulders.

"They already ship me with Tae." He rolls his eyes at me playfully.

"Just so you know you listed more pros and cons for Jimin than Taehyung." I look at him confused, which makes him smile at me.

"You obviously like Jimin more. All the stuff for Tae was mostly physical." My mouth drops open in shock.

"Oh..."


	16. 16

After our talk, BamBam and I ended up rejoining the others on the couch to finish the show. I mess around on my phone for a bit reading tweets from ARMY about the comeback coming up and how excited they are. It just warms my heart cause they're so adorable. I saw a few fans talking about mine and Jimin's new hair.

'omg their matching hair fuels my Sumin heart ❤'

'yes my favorite BTS ship is coming true!!' 

'forget vsun and Sunkook! Sumin all the way!'

'Yoongi needs to stop keeping them away from each other 😭 let Sumin be a real thing!'

I blush at all the tweets as I like them all before going onto the group's Twitter account page and posting a selca there thanking the ARMY's for their support on the comeback. I mess about on Twitter some more before seeing a selca post from JB on the GOT7 group account.

GOT7Official: Missed this little sunshine! Glad she came by to hang out just got to keep Jackson away from her... #JB @BTS_twt 

I smile fondly at it and like it before looking up at Jaebum, who smiles back at me.

*An Hour Later*

I get a text from Namjoon oppa telling me that one of the boys is coming to pick me up to bribe back home as we have an early day tomorrow with interviews and radio promotions. I sigh and get comfortable again, leaning against Jaebum and resting my head on his shoulder as we continue watching TV.

Not even five to ten minutes later, there's a knock on the front door of the dorm. Youngjae goes to answer it as I stay cuddle up to Jaebum, watching TV with BamBam's entire body practically clinging to mine as he's dozing off next to me. I peek over the top of JB's head to see who is was at the door to see Jungkook standing there while Youngjae jumps back into the couch and BamBam switches sides to cling to him instead. Jungkook nods his head at everyone but smiles at his friend Yugyeom, who greets him with a hug.

"Come on Sunny-ah, the hyungs are growing impatient with us being away so long as is." I nod my head and quickly give my farewells to the GOT7 boys and yelling to Jackson as he's still in his bedroom. He rushes out to hug me and gives me a little peck on the cheek before going back to his room again. I stand there frozen for the fast motion and Jungkook lightly grabs my arm to signal that we have to go.

On the way back to or dorm, the ride is silent. Since neither of us can drive yet, one of the staff members us driving us back and so that means we have to sit in the backseat together.

"Sujin?.." I hum in response at the almost inaudible whisper of the bunny looking boy sat next to me as I turn to face him.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you these past few months. Ever since you rejected me after I kissed you, I've been an embarrassed jealous mess. I just... I miss my best friend... I miss being playful with you. I miss teasing you. I miss cuddling you at night when you're in need of comfort. But most of all, I just miss talking to you about anything and everything..." We're both on the verge of tears at this point because I feel the same way.

"Oh Kookie..." He looks up at me in shock when he hears his nickname come out as an almost sob from my lips. I immediately wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in the crook of his neck and his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me in tighter as if he's afraid its not really happening.

"Just so you know I still do like you but I'll learn to deal with it and eventually move on. I promise you won't have to worry about me, okay?" He looks into my eyes when he says this and I smile at him as I nod my head. I give his cheek a quick peck and he blushes.

"That's not helping Sunny-ah..." He blushes and I cover my mouth to keep from giggling.

"Sorry Kookie..." He flashes me his bunny smile before we exit the car. I jump onto his back as we walk into our dorm, making him grunt. We both start laughing, which catches the oppa's attention to our arrival. Yoongi gives us an odd look while Jin, Namjoon and Hoseok smile wide at us being close again. Taehyung and Jimin don't look too happy about it though. I give Jungkook another peck on the cheek before jumping down from his back and walking over to Taehyung.

"I need to talk to you..." I trail off as I nervously play with the hem of my shirt. He looks at me for moment before nodding his head and taking hold of my hand as he pulls me along to the privacy of my room. He closes and looks the door behind us before coming over to me and pulls me into a kiss. I immediately pull away, making him confused.

"No Tae... I can't do this anymore..." His face drops as I notice how he's slowly growing either annoyed or angry.

"You're confusing me Sunny. First you want me to teach you then you somehow end up with a boyfriend, Jackson Wang no less, the morning after we fuck for the first time. I noticed how Jimin and Jungkook where with you at practice earlier. What is it that you want Sujin?!" I look down not knowing how to answer his question.

"I don't know, I just... I just wish everything to be normal. I mean Kookie and I are friends again and Jin and I aren't awkward around each other anymore. I just want my relationships with you and Jimin to be okay again like before this mess happen. I'm grateful to you for teaching me but I have to end it now before it ruins something else besides I have a boyfriend now..." A tear escapes my eye and I immediately feel Taehyung's arms around my shoulders, pulling me to his chest as he hugs me tightly. I grip onto his white shirt as a few more tears fall.

"I'll always love you and want to make you happy but if that means we stop our little arrangement then we'll stop. I rather you be happy and contentment that doesn't mean I still won't fight the other two for you." I giggle a little and sigh.

"Thank you TaeTae. Now I'm going to sleep cause we have a big day tomorrow." I lightly push him out of my room and he leaves laughing but not without sneaking one last delicate kiss on my lips. I roll my eyes at him playful and close the door.

These boys will be the death of me, I swear...


	17. 17

*A Month Later*

After the success of both the 'Fire' and 'Save Me' music videos, we took a bit of a break for filming stuff to work on dance and vocal practices as well as continue working on the new album, which we're told is set to release towards the end of the year sometime around Jimin's birthday. This next album is the first time each of us have our own solo songs. I worked hard on my solo song for the album with Yoongi helping with the producing. His solo song is about his love for music and how he had to give it up for a while when he was younger while mine is about falling in love with someone you weren't meant to. I know Jungkook had Namjoon help him with the lyrics to his solo song because he couldn't find the right words to say. Writing your part in a song is a lot easier than having to write a whole song on your own.

Suddenly a knock on my studio door catches my attention, drawing me out of my thoughts. I turn to the said person as the open the door and walk in. I smile at PD nim as we greet each other.

"Come by my office once dance practice is over, I have an important matter to discuss with you."

"Of course sir." I bow to him and he leaves after we say our goodbyes.

*At Dance Practice*

The boys were messing about before and between the songs. I just shake my head at Yoongi's sudden burst of fun energy while laughing along with the others. Happy, playful Yoongi is the best Yoongi but my favorite side of him will always be when he's affectionate and caring.

"Sunny!" I squeal as I'm suddenly attacked in a hug, picked up and spun around by nothing other than Jeon Jungkook.

"Kookie!" I giggle as I playfully scold him. He just flashes his full bunny smile at me and pecks my cheek quickly before joining the oppa's again. I shake my head at my best friend's cute behavior, not noticing that Jimin was watching me the whole time and was now approaching me.

"Sujin..." I slightly jump at the sudden close proximity of the dark haired boy. Jimin was now standing to my side, facing me with only a few centimeters of distance between us as his head slightly leans down to my ear. The way he said my name in his Busan Satoori accent just brought a shiver down my spine because his voice deepens and becomes a bit more raspy, which I always found incredibly attractive.

"Yes oppa?" I look up at him and find myself accidentally locking eyes with him as he stares intensely into mine. My lips part slightly as I inhale a sharp breath.

"Dance with me." I look at him confused for a moment.

"We haven't danced a duet together in months. I miss it..." He trails off as he looks down at my lips and his hand lightly grazes my arm.

"One dance then I have a meeting PD-nim I need to get to." He smiles at my response and I find myself glancing down at his plump pink lips for a moment. The thought of biting them came to mind but I quickly push it away as he grabs my hand and guides me to the middle of the room and has one of the staff members play the music.

I feel like Jimin and I are in our own little world as we glide across the white floor of the practice room. We keep our eye contact the whole routine so we don't notice the others members staring at us in shock at our graceful, in sync movements and the deep connection, chemistry, tension between the two of us.

Jimin stares deeply into my eyes at the end and starts to lean forward to kiss me but I finally notice the other members and staff watching us so I push myself away from him. I brush a hand through my hair as I slowly walk backwards away from Jimin. I can't even look at him in the eyes now cause I know he's upset I pushed him away just now. I put my hand over my mouth as I run out the room with tears falling from my eyes. I hear the sounds of the other members, mostly Yoongi and Jungkook, calling after me.

I ran to the restroom to clean myself up before heading over to PD-nim's office. I knock on the door a couple times and I hear him grant me entrance so I walk inside. I see him sat at his desk typing away, doing business things. He turns to face me and motions for me to sit down, which I do.

"This may be a bit much for you to handle right now with the new album and also writing your mixtape but I have a proposition for you. Now it's only a trial period but if you chose to it can be a permanent arrangement." I look at him curiously.

"We put together a girl group and they need another singer who can rap as well." I stare at him in shock.

"Being the only girl in BTS must be heavy and exhausting so I'm giving you a chance to switch to a girl group. Now I'm only putting you in now so you can feel it out, if you want to stay and it fits well as a whole, you can switch groups. The boys are going to be working on a separate boys only Japanese album while you do this. Are you interested in this arrangement?" I can only stare in shock at him after hearing this. I've never once thought of switching groups or even be in a girl group since I joined Bangtan.

"I can give it a go." He smiles at me.

"Great I'll have one of the staff give you your new schedule with the girl group sessions added. It's going to be a tight schedule so you won't have much time with the boys other than dance and vocal practice or studio sessions." I smile at him as I realize that's exactly what I need right now.

"They'll manage without my antics for short while." We both laugh at my comment before saying our goodbyes and I leave his office. I take a deep breath and smile as this weight is lifted off my shoulders. Now I just have to tell the boys about it...


	18. 18

I enter the dorm to see all the boys minus Yoongi and Jimin laying about the living room watching a movie. They turn to look in my direction at the sound of the door and Jungkook immediately jumps up from his seat, running over to me. He hugs me tightly to his body, afraid I'll run off again.

"Don't run off like that Sunny. You scared us." I hugged him tighter. I'm gonna miss spending time with this weirdo.

"Where's Yoongi oppa?" I look to the other members as I pull away from Jungkook's embrace.

"Studio." I nod my head at Appa Namjoon and Eomma Jin's unison response before turning to head over to his studio.

"Where you going young lady?" I stop at Namjoon's question and turn back around to look at him.

"To oppa's studio, I have to discuss something of importance with him."

"You're not going anywhere, it's getting late." Jin smacks Namjoon's arm and nods at me to go ahead.

"Jungkook will walk you there and on the way back, he can bring Jimin back with him." I look at him confused.

"Jimin's practicing late again." I nod my head in understanding as it's not uncommon of Jimin or I to do so.

I grab a hold of Jungkookie's hand as we walk back out the dorm, heading to the studio. We keep our face masks on the cover our faces some from suspecting fans. We stopped outside my cousin's studio and I turned to Jungkook, smiling as I lowered my mask.

"Go get Jimin. He needs a break and some sleep. I'll head back with Yoongi." He smiled small and pulled me in a cuddle.

"Be home soon, okay?" I nodded and squeezed him back before turning into Yoongi's studio. It was silent as I stood with my back against the door, looking at my cousin's back.

"Don't stand there like that Sujin." I rolled my eyes with a smile and took a seat on his small two-seater sofa.

"Firstly, why aren't you at the dorm and secondly, why are you here?" He spoke as he turned around in his desk chair and leaned back. 

"I've just got back from a meeting with PD-nim...." I trailed out and his attention was now fully on me, instead of his computer screen.

"Why?" I smiled and took a deep breath before telling him.

"He offered me a chance for a new project, meaning I would be taking time off from Bangtan. Also most probably be moving out for a while..." I let the words float in the air before he turned back around with tense shoulders.

"Absolutely not! No, I'm not allowing it Sujin! I promised Aunty that I would look after you and make sure you're making decent choices." He huffed out and started working again. I sighed and stood up.

"Oppa please! This is my one chance to do something as an adult! I'm not leaving Bangtan, I would never leave you. This is just a different project, the same as you, Namjoon and Hobi oppa's projects and mixtapes-" I was cut off by a sudden burst out from the boy.

"YOU'RE NOT DOING IT SUJIN!!" I jumped back as tears spring from my eyes and the door slammed open as Jungkook and Jimin stood there. Yoongi was on his feet and stood in front of me with anger apparent on his face. I shook my head and left pushing past Jungkook and Jimin. How could he yell at me like that? Yoongi oppa was my favorite person. My blood family, yet here he was not being supportive or listening to my new opportunities.

I walked back into the dorm and only Jin and Namjoon oppa were in the lounge clearing things away, meaning Tae and Hoseok must have gone to their rooms. I stood against the closed door with my forehead against the cool surface. 

"Ah! Sunny-ah! Come help." Namjoon called and I didn't move. The tears were still flowing silently down my face. When Yoongi oppa yelled... he scared the heck out of me. 

"Sunny-ah!!" I turned and looked at my Oppa's looking towards me until they realized I was crying. Jin rushed towards me and pulled me into his chest. He sat me down on the sofa as Namjoon knelt in front of me. I managed to stop crying and remove my mask as I looked at the boy in front of me. He smiled, making his dimples appear.

"Now why are you crying Sunny-ah?" I sighed and shifted as Jin walked back in from the kitchen and handed me a bottle of water.

"Yoongi oppa yelled at me. I..." I hesitated telling the two men in front fo me. They both smiled and urged me to carry on.

"I had a meeting with PD-nim.... he's giving me an opportunity...meaning if I fully take it, I'll be taking a break from Bangtan and moving out for a little bit.... I wanted to talk to Yoongi oppa first, considering we're family related... he didn't like it so he yelled. Jungkookie and Jimin oppa heard and they're with him now..." I looked between Jin and Namjoon, who shared a look and smiled at me.

"Sunny... opportunities are meant to be taken. Bangtan are not going anywhere, if and when you decide to come home, we'll be waiting." I smiled small at Namjoon-ah, who held my small hands within his and smiled at me with glass eyes. I turned to Jin and he smiled sadly at me. 

"You deserve it. We're not necessarily easy to live with and with everything going lately, you deserve this chance. We're always going to support you, you're our baby sister." I smiled with teary eyes again as he pulled me into a cuddle.

"We'll have a dinner tomorrow and tell the boys-" I shook my head and looked back at Namjoon.

"No... the boys can't know. Things between Taehyung-ah and Jimin-ah are complicated, please don't tell them. That goes for Kookie and Hobi too please...don't..." I rushed out and he nodded as he ran his thumb across my cheek. 

"Promise." I smiled small before Jin stood up.

"Now get to bed okay? Goodnight Sunny." I gave them both a cuddle and a peck on the cheek before heading to my room. At least Namjoon and Jin understood me.


	19. 19

Jin and Namjoon kept their word so far and haven't told the other members yet as they're both waiting for me to do it. Jungkook came into my room last night as well to comfort me as he witnessed me fleeing from an angry Yoongi with tears clouding my vision. He had told me that said Yoongi had pushed him and Jimin out when they tried to calm him down then he stayed at his studio overnight so I haven't spoken to my cousin yet since he yelled at me. Yoongi isn't good at apologizing and I'm too stubborn to go to him first.

All their eyes were on me as I was the last one to breakfast. I silently took a seat next to Jin oppa, who smiled at me with a encouraging nod. I sigh and look up, making eye contact with Namjoon as he sends me a dimpled smile back. 

"Umm... I have something I need to talk to you about. All of you..." I quietly spoke as the six boys looked towards me with wide eyes.

"Shouldn't Yoongi hyung be here?" I shook my head quickly, stating a no and they look at me concerned. 

"Okay... so... I had a meeting with PD-nim yesterday. He's offered me an opportunity to join a new girl idol group. Its all a work in progress and nothing has been confirmed yet but it would mean that I would have a completely full schedule with no breaks for a while. I'll also would have to split time between both dorms... I wanted to talk to Yoongi oppa last night but... he didn't take it well..." My voice faded out as the boys looked at me. For once, they were all silent. Jin oppa gripped my hand with a smile as I looked down to where my chopsticks were and shakily picked them up. 

"So you're thinking about leaving Bangtan?" I looked up and saw Hoseok staring at me with a hurt expression.

"No. No, I would never leave you. I love you all. Its just going to a few weeks, maybe a few months depending on this group... It's just something PD-nim wanted to try out for a while while you boys do your Japanese album." I tried to explain as Hoseok's eyes started to water a little bit and Taehyung stood up, walking out of the room. I sighed in defeat and looked opposite to see Namjoon smiling small. 

"So if you take this offer and you start touring and everything with them, does that mean you would have to quit Bangtan?" I shrug at Jungkook's question, honestly I don't have a clue. 

"I'm not sure Kookie. That's why I wanted to talk to you all." My voice was quiet as the dorm door swung open and Yoongi oppa walked in followed by PD-nim. 

"Are you all here?" I shook my head at him and looked down the hallway. 

"TAEHYUNG-AH!!" PD-nim shouted, making the boy appear as he stomped through the dorm and took a grumpy seat next to Jungkook. Yoongi took a seat opposite him, next to Hoseok. Jin didn't let go of my hand, which gave me some comfort.

"I suppose Sujin has explain why I saw her yesterday?" The boys nodded slightly sadly, nonetheless he carried on.

"For the next two weeks, you boys will be recording and working as a seven piece while Sujin meets with the other girls. Are you all okay and agreed with that?" The boys all took their attention away from PD-nim towards myself as I looked at Yoongi. 

"Oppa?" I barely spoke, more like a whisper. He looked down at me from his standing position with hurt flowing through his eyes. 

"Does she have to do this? She's not old enough to-" He was cut off by PD-nim.

"Sujin is old enough to make her own decisions Yoongi-ah! This is her choice. She can meet the other girls and if Sujin doesn't like it, she'll be back with you the following morning." He explained and I nod at his words.

"Oppa let me have this. I want to broaden my creative energy and work on other projects like you and the other rap line oppa's." I stare at my cousin as I wait fro him to respond. He looks at me with a sad expression.

"I don't want you overworking yourself like this. We barely rest as is, this is just too much for you. I promised Aunty I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I promised I wouldn't let you out of my sight." I feel myself start to tear up because whenever my oppa is upset, it makes me upset because he was always the strong one of us two, he's the one always taking care of me and comforting me while threatening anything or anyone that hurt me.

"You don't have to break your promise because I'm not going anywhere far. I can do this, trust me oppa." My voice was shaking and soft spoken as I try to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. Yoongi noticed and immediately closes the distance between us as he pulls me into a warm embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around my smaller frame. He pets my hair and I bury my face in the soft fabric of his shirt, finally letting the tears fall as he coos comforting words into my ear.

If anyone outside of Bangtan saw us in this moment, they would think odd of it because Yoongi is not a soft person and he hardly ever shows his affectionate side. He reserves it for Min Holly and myself but on rare occasions, he shares it with the rest of Bangtan because they're like brothers to us, they're family. Bangtan members and staff are the realest and most supportive family we've ever had and that's why I'll never leave these boys behind as I temporarily join this new girl group, never ever.

The moment was cut once PD-nim spoke again breaking the silence of the dorm. 

"Sujin, I suggest you pack a few things up. You will be meeting the other girls soon, I need you to be ready. As for you boys, rehearsals as normal and two interviews scheduled." We all nodded in agreement and understatement as he stood there, looking between all of us before sighing.

"Sujin-ah will be with you for interviews and publicity events but just away from majority of rehearsals with you and the Japanese album. Don't worry too much, as I stated if it doesn't work out, she'll be back here with you as soon as possible." He smiled out and looked at our unnaturally quiet demeanor, his eyes softened as an Appa like expression came over his face. 

"Do we have a schedual for today Hyung?" Namjoon spoke out as none of us dared to speak. PD-nim pulled out his phone and checked it for our schedule. 

"Rehearsals and you have to film a run episode later this afternoon. So try and get those spirits up." He nodded before quickly exiting. Yoongi still had his arms around me in a back cuddle with his head soon falling onto my shoulder. I looked towards the six around the table before taking a deep breath and smiling best I could.

"Its going to work out besides we have run this afternoon and all I can focus on now is not being in the bottom last places for the punishment." I tried to crack a joke as small smiles formed on their faces. 

Its going to be a long day...


	20. 20

It was time to meet the girls I was gonna to possibly become a group with, that is if I mesh well with them. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. For most of my life and career, I was always around boys. I blended well with my other BTS members from the very first day so going all into a girl only group was a terrifying thing for me.

I had gotten myself together and grabbed my bag before quickly rushing out of the dorm. I slammed into someone and groaned while holding my head.

"Woahhh. Hey." I looked up and was faced with a bright wide cheeky smile. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jackson, I'm late. I really need to get going, can we do this later?" I huffed and straightened out my shirt again. 

"I thought we could hang out..." He pouted playfully at me, making my eyes roll and a fond grin playing at my lips.

"I would love to but I'm really late for a meeting." He linked arms with me and pulled me along with him.

"Great I'll join you." I huffed and went with it until I saw the 6 other man children all running towards us as we headed into the Big Hit main offices. 

"Boys I'm going to be late. Just please wait here and I'll be done soon okay? Promise I won't be that long." Mark, Jinyoung, Yugyeom and Bambam all fell on the waiting area sofas. I got on my tip toes and pecked Jackson's cheek before rushing up the stairs to the meeting room. I heard laughing from the other side of the door. I took a shaky breath and knocked before walking in and bowing.

"Apologies for being late. Some friends decided to tag along with me." I smiled at PD-nim as I closed the door behind me. 

"Sujin-ah! You're right on time please..." He waved me forward and towards him.

"These are the rest of the group. Sujin, please meet Malee, Jisu, Mina and Adelie. Girls, this is Sujin." I bowed and greeted them with a smile before taking a seat next to Malee. 

"So I've had a meeting with the staff about each of your roles. Sujin, as you have experience with this industry and the inner workings of a group schedule, we have decided you will be main dancer, rapper, and lead vocalist. So near your role as to what you already know from Bangtan. Are you happy with this?" I nodded with a small smile as he clapped his hands together with a wide grin. 

"Okay that's great. Malee as you are the same age as Sujin I think you will benefit alot from working one on one with her. Your roles will include first visual, main vocalist, and lead dancer. So I expect you two to start practicing together soon." I looked to the girl on my left and she has a wide smile and a kind look in her eyes. I smiled as she reminded me of the look the boys sometimes had in theirs. She hooked her arm with mine and squeezed with a smile still. 

"Jisu and Mina as you are both Unnies to Sujin and Malee here and have a little more experience. Mina you are leader, rapper, and sub vocalist as well. I no doubt think you will be amazing at leading this group well. Jisu, you are lead dancer and vocalist and also second visual. Your vocals are your strongest asset so work hard." The two girls nodded and smiled at PD. Jisu looked at me in a way that made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I bowed my head before turning. 

"Lastly Adelie, as the elder of the maknaes and youngest of the unnies here for you... you will be a rapper and I know you're great at producing and songwriting so you'll get a hand at that as well. You will be working close together so I hope you will be forming a quick friendship." He spoke and we all looked at each other, I however avoiding eye contact with Jisu. 

"Any questions?" He smiled as he took a sest st the head of the meeting table. Jisu rose her hand and grinned.

"Oppa... why exactly is Sujin joining? I thought she was in Bangtan with them...boys." A slight hint of disgust was evident in her voice as she mentioned my group. 

"Jisu-ah! Sujin has been in this industry for a very very long time. She is a valued artist and an incredible performer. With Mina, she will be able to help schedule practice and help with advice. She is still very much a part of Bangtan, this is a trial run for Girls Era." He smiled and Mina spoke up.

"If you don't mind Oppa... the name... don't you think its near like Girls Generation? We need something that stands out makes us different from most. We have three rappers. That's unusual for a girl group." Mina blushed and sat back in her chair as PD-nim sat thinking while we were all quiet.

"You're right. I'll think about it. In the meantime, go practice and bond as a group. You'll have the practice room right next to the Bangtan one so it's easier for Sujin to travel back and forth if need be. She will show you the way." I nod at his words as we all stand up and I lead the girls out of the office area, towards the practice rooms. I look to the waiting area to see the GOT7 boys still waiting and they all come running up to us.

"Took you long enough, I was bored out of my mind." The other boys roll their eyes at Jackson's comment.

"It was only five minutes Jackson." I giggle at Jaebum's retort as Jackson makes a face at him.

"We're heading to practice if you'd like to watch." I glance over at Malee, who is currently secretly glancing at BamBam. I smile when he looks at her and his eyes widen slightly. Looks like a new romance is about to blossom.


	21. 21

When we got to the practice room, I could hear my Bangtan oppa's in the next room practicing and I just was itching to go inside and see them but I resisted as I went to the room next door and we all piled inside. The GOT7 boys sat down as us girls started discussing among ourselves on which dance to do.

"I think personally we should stick to a classic girl group. Like Wonder Girls or Girls Gen." Jisu spoke as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled before turning on her heel. I pulled a face as I turned to face the boys. Jackson and Yugyeom were copying Jisu making Malee, Adelie, Mina and I laugh.

"How about we let Mina decide? She is the leader Jisu, not you." Adelie sassed out, making us fall silent.

"Well I don't see Mina doing much leading." She smirked out, making Mina's face scrunch up.

"Fine! Sujin, you pick. Here." She handed the cable over to me. I took it gently and nodded. I plugged it all in and scrolled through my music. I smiled to myself as half of the songs I had were what Hobi, Kookie, and myself dance to before and after practice. I hit one and the intro started, I hit repeat one and bounced over in front of the mirror.

"If you want to join in go for it but I'll lead." I smiled out to the girls and they stood behind me before Jisu huffed over.

"Ice Cream Cake....really Sujin!?" I rolled my eyes and started to dance along to it.

The song came back on repeat as I grinned and looked at the girls. They all knew the song and most of the dance.

"Well that was something." Mina giggled and wrapped an arm around Malee's waist, hugging her.

"Well at least you can dance somewhat like a girl." I snapped my head towards Jisu, who was fluffing her hair up a little.

"And what the hell does that mean? Look, just because I'm in Bangtan doesn't mean I'm getting any special treatment here Jisu and that 'like a girl' comment, I don't think you've actually seen me dance with Bangtan to know. And fyi, i could dance circles around you any day. Got it?" By this point, we were almost squaring up against each other as the GOT7 boys and the girls were silently staring at us. 

"Oh honey, I wouldn't worry about you. We all know the reason why you're still in Bangtan and besides you look like a new born giraffe when you dance so I have nothing to worry about." She smirked and stepped back to grab her bag off the floor.

"Go on then why am I still in Bangtan?" I huffed and folded my arms. She looked up at me from the squatting position near her back and smirked.

"You're clearly having sex with Taehyung, maybe Jimin. Free pass for them to have you around. Anyways I'm done for the day. Have fun." She stood up and waved as she headed out of the door. Someone had now turned off the music to our dance room as I stormed out of the room after Jisu.

"UNLIKE YOU I DON'T NEED THIS GROUP TO GET WHERE I WANT IN LIFE! I HAVE BANGTAN AND FUCK YOU! MENTION ONE OF THE OPPAS NAMES AGAIN AND ME AND YOU ARE DONE!!" I shouted after her and threw my water bottle against the wall, making it explode. The dance studio where Bangtan Oppa's were had opened and the boys came out, looking down the corridor at me yelling after Jisu's retreating figure. GOT7 had stayed in the room with Adelie and Mina while Malee was at the door, holding the back of my shirt. I was struggling to get out of her grip as my oppa's came nearer.

"Sunny..." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Jin oppa but I shrugged it off. 

"Sujin!!" I stopped struggling and turned to see Yoongi oppa staring at me. He nodded to Malee, who slowly go of my shirt as he came closer to us.

"What's going on? We heard you screaming at someone." I huffed and folded my arms while pouting. 

"That girl..." I pointed down the corridor, where Jisu disappeared down.

"Hates me! If she just kept her mouth shut and not mention you oppas, I would be fine but no. She had to go and not only insult me but say something about Taehyung and Jimin Oppa and I... kinda got mad." I mumbled the rust out like a child, making Jungkook chuckle a little, earning a head slap from Jin, who had a soft playful smile on his lips.

"What did she say about Taehyung and Jimin?" Namjoon oppa spoke up as Yoongi oppa looked back at him. I shook my head and huffed.

"She said the only reason why I'm still in Bangtan is because I'm sleeping with Jimin-ah and Tae oppa. Plus she insulted my dancing." Yoongi-ah sighed and looked at me. His eyes were soft but a heaviness was there between us.

"I told you this was a bad idea Sunny-ah." He sighed out, making me shake my head.

"No the bad idea was her father not wrapping it up. I'm still doing this, I'm not quitting because some spoiled princess doesn't like me." I huffed out as laughter came from behind me.

"That's my girl!" Jaebum wrapped his arm around my waist as he laughed at me. The Bangtan Oppas looked at us and then to Jackson. 

"Jackson and I were just more friends then lovers, so stop judging me okay. As for you Beom, get off me." I giggled as I wriggled out of his grip. 

"So you're not dating anyone?" I turn my head toward Jungkookie and I nod slowly. He flashes his adorable bunny smile at me and I can't help but flash my toothy smile back at my precious best friend.

"Jungkookie... stop that." His smile widens at my words, knowing I realized what he was thinking.

"Only if you promise to do that thing I asked you to do last night." I roll my eyes playfully.

"Kookieeeee!!" I whine playfully, dragging out the 'e' and he laughs at my reaction. The remaining three girls, GOT7 oppas, and the Bangtan oppas all watch our interaction with raised eyebrows.

"What thing?" I shake my head at my cousin's question, not wanting to say it out loud.

The thing Jungkookie asked me last night was to sing a duet for one of his covers he likes to make. Only he and Yoongi know about my singing voice, aside from the Big Hit staff and PD-nim. I was always embarrassed about it so that's why I auditioned with rap instead because I was confident in my rapping skills thanks to Yoongi oppa mentoring me from a young age. I don't practice vocals like I do with rap and dance so my vocals are not as good as they could be like Jungkookie, who is Bangtan's main vocalist. I mean if you listen carefully you can probably hear myself and Hoseok oppa softly harmonizing with the vocal line in some of the songs. Most of my harmonies go along with Taehyung or Jungkook, while Hoseok's goes along with Jimin or Jin oppa. Jungkookie's vocals actually flow very well with mine, in like a perfect harmony.

"Oh it's nothing, she's just being stubborn and shy." I stick my tongue out at the bunny looking boy I call my best friend.

"You love me." Jungkook and I share a surprised look when those words slip from my mouth without thinking. He gives me a slight uncomfortable smile as Yoongi oppa nudges me in the side from saying that to him. Everyone else just looks at us weird and I flash them a fake smile.

"Well we should get back to practice!" I suddenly announce from the awkward tension that had arose from Jungkookie and myself.

"Can we watch too?" I hear Hobi oppa ask me I turn to look at him with my head tilt as if to question about their own practice.

"Oh we're taking a break right now, we have about ten to fifteen minutes before we have to go back to it." I nod my head my oppa's and they follow myself, the other three girls, and GOT7 into our practice room.


	22. 22

We are just messing around for the first three to five minutes together before we actually started practicing and I was already getting tired. Between my fellow 97 liners and Jackson, I was beat. I notice Taehyung watching me the whole time as well as Jimin and I gave them both a half smile before turning to Jungkook, who I noticed was also watching me the whole time. I send him a big smile and he returns it. I signal to him if he wants to dance with me and he tilts his head with the smile til present. I show him some of my aegyo and he shakes his head in amusement before walking over to me as I quietly do a happy dance. I start the song and we get into our places as the other all sit off to the side and watch us.

The whole time we were dancing, I noticed Jungkookie was constantly looking over at me and a few times I would look over at him as well and we'd share a smile. The part where I blow him a kiss and it 'hits' him on the cheek made me giggle slightly and his smile widens at the sound. It probably looked like we were flirting to an outsider's point of view but we weren't, at least I wasn't. Honestly it probably would be loads easier if I just dated Jungkook and not have this constant battle inside my head between Taehyung and Jimin but I value Jungkook as my friend too much to lead him on like that.

Jungkook's POV

I couldn't take my eyes off her as we were dancing because she's beautiful and because she's so amazing at moving her body to the music. I admire her dancing more than anything, it's her passion. Dancing was always first for her then came rap and then singing. I don't understand why she's so shy about her vocals, it's truly breathtaking to hear. Sometimes I wonder how she and Yoongi hyung are related because their polar opposites but then I hear her rap and it's got so much Min Yoongi-ness in it and it reminds me how they're related.

Every time she catches me looking at her we share a genuine smile and it makes me warm inside. The part where she blows me a kiss and it 'hits' me on the cheek made her giggle slightly and my smile widens at the sound. It probably looks like we're flirting to an outsider's point of view but we aren't, at least I know she isn't. I know I told her I would try to get over her but I can't and I honestly don't wish to. She's literally everything I've ever wanted in a girl times ten. I wish she had returned my feelings and chosen me instead of the other two...

Hoseok's POV

The whole time our two maknaes were dancing, I noticed Jungkookie was constantly looking over at Sunny-ah and a few times she would look over at him as well and they'd share a smile. I could tell he was paying her extra attention and affection lately. It's more than he used to, it's almost as if he liked her or something.

The part where she blows him a kiss and it 'hits' him on the cheek made her giggle slightly and his smile widens at the sound. It looked like they were flirting but I wasn't entirely sure. I notice a sudden sparkle in the young boy's eye when she was closer to him throughout the choreography. I gasp to myself when the realization finally hits me.

The golden maknae is in love with our little maknae princess!!.......

But does she feel the same? I can't tell because she treats him like she always has, as her best friend. My eyes start to analyze her movements and how she reacts to him but I can't decipher her feelings. I hope she does reciprocate his feelings because I don't want to see him get his heart broken, especially by her.

*A Few Hours Later*

Namjoon's POV

We all finally were released back to the dorms from our separate practices. We practically begged Sujin to spend one last night with us before her schedule got really chaotic and she won't be able to spend free time with us outside of practice, interviews, fansigns and shows. We're going to miss our little princess as she goes off our her own separate project for the first time. The only one going to see her all the time is Yoongi hyung since he's her rap mentor and they have weekly, sometimes daily studio sessions together.

As we're going back to the dorm, I notice how Jungkook and Sujin are acting closer than usual and I can't decipher if it's because they made up and deepened their friendship bond or because they like each other as more than friends. Jungkookie goes to touch Sunny-ah's hand but pulls back at the last second, only for her to smile at him and grab a hold of his hand before leaning her head on his shoulder as a wide smile shows on his starstruck face and a sparkle in his bright eyes. I watch as he hesitantly rests his head on top of hers after lightly kissing her hair. I couldn't help smile at the two of them. You could now clearly see how much Jungkook cares for Sujin. I noticed it in the practice room as well. Whenever she's in the room, his attention hardly ever wanders away from her. He never listens to us but he listens to her, even though she's younger than him by two months.

Tonight was going to be all for Sunny before she went off on this new adventure with the girl group, but I just couldn't take my eyes off Jungkook and Sunny-ah. I knew Jin hyung was getting frustrated with me as he shoved me out of the kitchen and back into the living space. There was something special connecting the two maknaes, even if the other two were being slightly awkward at the sight of them.


	23. 23

Jimin's POV

After watching Jungkookie and Sunny-ah dance together, I suddenly noticed the way Jungkook looked at her. The sparkle in his eyes and the grin that was permanently on his lips. 

Tonight, we were celebrating Sunny. Our princess is going on a new adventure while still being our baby maknae. 

I was sat on the floor with Taehyung as we watched Hoseok and Namjoon attempt to blow up some balloons. Every time one popped in Namjoon hyung's face, a chuckle rose from both Tae and I's mouths, earning a glare from the hyung. 

I glanced over to the sofa, where Kookie and Sunny were sitting quietly, laughing together and I won't lie my heart dropped. I was jealous of how close they were and how wide Sunny-ah's smile got when she was around him. I sighed and made my way into the kitchen where Jin hyung was cooking Sunny's favorite meal, fettuccine chicken alfredo. 

"YAH!!!!" I jumped back and grabbed my hand as Jin hyung hit me with a roll up sushi mat. I huffed just as a door slammed in the dorm. Jin hyung soon rushed out of the kitchen shouting.

"TAEHYUNG-AH! YOU LITTLE BYUNG-SHIN, STOP SLAMMING THE DOORS!" 

I sighed and turned my attention to the fridge. Talk about being hungry.

Jin's POV

I shouted after Taehyung, who clearly ignored me just as the door buzzer rang. Rolling my eyes at my dongsaengs who ignored everything, I answered the door. There stood a stunning girl with soft ginger red hair. I shot her a grin and a blush fell on her cheeks as she shyly smiled. 

"A-Anneyosaeyo. I'm Lee Hwa-Young. I'm here to look after Eomuk and Odeng when you have a packed schedule." Her voice was soft gentle, cheesy as it sounds, music to my ears.

"Ah! Come in come in. Anneyosaeyo! We're just about to eat come please join. PARK JIMIN-AH!" I shouted, making Hwa-Young jump slightly. Jimin looked up from his noodle pot with wide eyes. 

"I'm just about to serve dinner. Call Taehyung-ah and get everyone seated we have a guest." The younger boy grinned and disappeared while I took Hwa-Young into the kitchen.

"Mianhapnida. It's Sujin-ah last night here for a while. She's involved in a new project, we are celebrating." I smiled as I dished up the celebratory dinner and noticed an embarrassed look fall on her face. 

"Oh! Mianhapnida! Mianhapnida! I don't mean to intrude! Mianhapnida. I will come back tomorrow." She bowed continuously, making a laugh fall from my mouth as I looked over my shoulder at her.

"No need to apologize. Please stay. You are going to be around and Bangtan will need to know who you are Hwa-Young. Plus its a special fettuccine chicken alfredo dish..." I tried to sound playful as a light blush fell on her small round cheeks. 

We sat around the table finally with three large dishes spread out. Yoongi was nearest the wall with Jungkook next to him followed by Sunny and Hoseok. Namjoon was at the end of the table next to him opposite the others was Myself, Hwa-Young, Jimin and Taehyung opposite Yoongi. We had a full house today. 

"Jin Oppa!!! This is incredible! Jeongmal gomawoyo!" Sunny grinned wide towards me while excitedly digging into the food laid out. I felt a nudge on my leg and as I turned to Namjoon, he pulled a smirk and nodded towards Hwa-Young shyly eating. I rolled my eyes and swallowed my food.

"Yah!! This is Hwa-Young, she's going to be looking after Eomuk and Odeng while our schedule fills up so be nice. I'm sure you know everyone?" I smiled towards the girl who's cheeks flushed again with a shy nod. Soon everyone's attention was on the food again. 

Sujin's POV

The dinner Jin prepared for us tonight tasted amazing. I knew it was for me and it made it taste even more delicious knowing the love and attention these boys have paid to me since I debuted. 

The table was cleared and Yoongi Oppa was doing the cleaning after he sent us all to the lounge area. I was sat between Taehyung-ah and Jungkookie. Things were tense between Tae and I but I'm trying to not let it bother me much.

"Sujin-ah? Are you and Jungkook dating?" Everyone went silent aside from Jungkook, who was currently choking on his drink.

"No! No unnie, what makes you ask?" I avoid looking over at Kookie due to the sudden blush on both of our cheeks.

"Oh.. it's just I've noticed that when I walked in, you two were sitting close together on the couch whispering and during dinner you two kept secretly glancing at each other." I look over at Yoongi, who had just popped out of the kitchen when he heard Hwa-Young's question. He rolls his eyes at me and gestures me to answer.

"I-I.. um.. we're not.." I couldn't form a full sentence because I was too embarrassed at being caught out.

"We're just friends, best friends." I turn my head to Jungkook when those words leave his lips. His eyes meet mine and he sends me a soft smile as his stare tells me that he'll keep his feelings to himself and I smile back at him, silently thanking him.

When I turn back to the others, I notice Namjoon and Hobi oppa watching us carefully. I bury my head in the blanket that was draped over my small frame to hide my still tomato red face. I feel Jungkook lightly grabbing hold of my hand under the blanket and giving it a comfort squeeze. I hold his hand back with a tighter grip so that we properly hold hands and I notice him smile to himself out of the corner of my eye, which makes me smile as well.

I noticed how quiet Tae and Jimin were the whole time and I couldn't help but feel bad that they were in the room when Hwa-Young asked me about Jungkook. I mean how could she possibly know that my three closest friends all were pinning after me. Jimin sends me a small smile when he notices me silently watching him. I blush and hide under the blanket again.

Suddenly Taehyung stands up from the couch and storms off to his room once again, slamming the door in the process.

"TAEHYUNG-AH, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SLAMMING DOORS?!"


	24. 24

Jungkook's POV

After Taehyung walked off and Jin scolded him for slamming his door again, we decided to watch a film and of course we all argued over what to watch. In the end, we ended up settling on Sunny-ah's pick, which turned out to be a movie called What If. Turns out its about a guy falling in love with a girl that already has a boyfriend and befriends her.

As we're sitting through the scene where the two main characters kiss, I can't help but glance over at Sujin's relaxed form all snuggled up to my side under her blanket. Sometime during the movie, she had rested against me and I had somewhat wrapped my arm around her, almost like a couple cuddling on the couch.

"Kookie stop staring, it makes me anxious." I smile at her mumbling and rest my forehead against her temple, my lips grazing her ear lightly.

"I'm sorry that I find you so beautiful. A work of art is meant to be admired." A blush creeps onto her face when I whispered that and she lightly smacks my chest under the blanket, making me quietly laugh to myself. She starts to mumble again, not wanting the others to hear us.

"Since when are you so cheeky?" I smile at her amusingly before nuzzling her cheek with my nose, making her giggle slightly. Her giggle is sweet music to my ears, bringing warmth to my heart. I could listen to it all day and night.

By the time the movie ends, Sunny-ah has falling asleep so I carefully slide out from her grasp and bend down to scope her up into my arms. I smile when she snuggles against my chest, griping my shirt lightly.

"Where you off to?" I turn to my hyungs and smile at them before nodding my head down to the sleeping beauty in my arms.

"We're off to bed." Hwa-Young looks at me confused.

"She sleeps in your bed?" I blush at the scenario that might be playing in her mind.

"Yes noona, sometimes but mostly when she's having anxiety attacks, it comforts her." The ginger haired noona's mouth shapes into an 'O' and I bow slightly before walking off to my room.

I set her onto my bed gently before turning to my closet and pulling out a pair of grey sweats to change into. I tug my shirt up to remove it before removing my jeans as well and sliding on the sweats. I grab one of my large boxy t-shirts and set it on the bed before walking over to Sujin's sleeping form. I lightly caress her beautifully smooth cheeks and jawline as I softly coax her awake.

"Hey there princess, you need to change for bed." Her eyes slowly open as she looks into my eyes. I help her sit up and hand her the shirt I sat on the bed. I'm about to leave to give her privacy but her small hand grabs hold of my somewhat larger one, keeping me from doing so.

"I'm too tired to move any more muscles... Kookie, help." I hold my breath in shock at what she's asking me to do. I turn my head back to look at her and her expression is beyond helpless as she unintentionally shows me her aegyo. I've never been able to resist her aegyo and tonight is no exception. My breathing becomes heavy and unstable as I slowly help her lift up her top. I try my best not to stare at her body as I slide my shirt over her head to recover her. She lays back and I gently slide off her tight jeans after removing her Timberlands. I pull the covers over her bare legs as she snuggles farther into my warmth of my bed. I let out a deep breath before turning off the light and climbing under the covers next to her. She rolls over and snuggles up to my bare chest. I smile to myself as I wrap her up in my arms, holding her tightly against me before placing a light kiss on her forehead and closing my eyes as I slip into sleep.

Jimin's POV

I couldn't sleep after replaying all of the events of today in my head.. Jungkookie and Sunny-ah's dancing, Hwa-Young's question to Sunny about Kookie, how the two maknaes were acting during the movie when they thought we weren't looking..

I sigh in frustration and throw off the covers, swinging my feet to the floor as I stand up and walk into the hall toward the kitchen. I stop in my tracks at the sight of Sujin herself leaving the bathroom. She doesn't notice me at first so I use that to my advantage, grabbing her arm and pulling her into my room.

"What the hell Jimin-ah!" I hear her quietly shout as I close the door and turn to her. I stare at her perfect form standing in front of me. Her hair still looks perfect even though she was just sleeping and her tired eyes are now awake as she stares back at me. I notice she's wearing one of Jungkook's shirts with no pants as her legs are completely bare.

"Jimin?" Her angelic voice flows out of her perfect lips and all I can think about is kissing that pretty little mouth of hers til she sees stars.

Before I can even think it over, I walk over to her and grab her small head in my hands as my lips roughly meet hers and she lets out a surprised noise. I thread my fingers through her dark locks as I deep the kiss. She slowly kisses me back as she grips onto my arms that are holding her face firmly. My hands slide down her back and grip onto her hips as I pull her body closer to mine. Her hands hesitantly feel at my chest before wrapping around my neck, pulling me in closer to her.

As the kiss grows more and more heated and feverish, I back her up to my bed and we fall onto it, me hovering over her small frame with her legs hooked around my torso as our hips resting against each others. I pull my lips away from hers only to press them against her jawline as I make a trail of bruised kisses along it and down her neck and shoulder. Her soft moans give me the motivation I need to keep going as my hands softly caress her bare stomach beneath the shirt she's wearing. My lips meet her again when she tugs the back of my hair and I pull her hips closer to mine when I start to roll against her. She moans into my mouth at that movement so I keep going. I pull my lips away from hers again to kiss and suck on her earlobe as light moans fall from my mouth.

"O-oppa... oppa wait... Jimin-ah..." Her words coming out breathy and quiet as she lightly pushes me away. I look down at her face with sad eyes.

"Jimin, I can't..." Her voice sounds so broken and full of guilt, making me feel bad for putting her in this situation. I remove myself from her and sit on the other side of the bed.

"Sorry.. I got carried away.." I turn away from her, ashamed of my actions. I feel the bed move behind me as arms wrap around my neck.

"Don't apologize." I turn my head to look at her and smile softly at her.

"Jungkook is a lucky guy. I'm glad he makes you happy Sunny-ah." I kiss her temple lightly before then guiding her back into the hallway.

Sujin's POV

"Jungkook is a lucky guy. I'm glad he makes you happy Sunny-ah."

What did Jimin mean by that? Jungkook and I are only friends, nothing more, though Kookie does wish we were but he respects my feelings about it. He doesn't mention it or pursue me anymore. Yah! Jimin-ah, why must you put these thoughts in my head?!

I walk back into Jungkookie's room and climb under the covers next to him. He slightly shifts in his sleep, rolling over to face me. I smile at his cute little face as it looks so peaceful.

"Sunny-ah, stop being creepy and go to sleep." I giggle at his sudden word, signalling he's woken up. He grabs my waist, pulling me to his chest as he wraps his arms around me and nuzzles his nose into my neck. I smile as I silently play with his brunette locks that have been misshapen from bedhead. I heard his breathing slow down as he falls asleep and I smile to myself as I embrace his warmth and comfort as I too slip into dreamland.


	25. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is so cheesy and cringe omg

I woke up to the sound of a door closing, looking around slightly. I was still in Jungkook's bedroom and was sadly alone. I don't know why I felt slightly disappointed because it wouldn't be the first time I woke up alone in here. Yawning and stretching out, I made my way to the bathroom and washed up before going into the main area of the dorm. It was eerily quiet in here.... where the hell is everyone?

Fixing some breakfast up for myself, I noticed a note stuck to the fridge. Urgh great. 

Sunny-ah!! 

We've headed out to a meeting, we'll be back before you leave! 

Get packing! 

Sarang!   
BBoys!

I giggled a little at the note and folded it up beside me as I ate. I was for sure going to miss living with these boys. I was going to miss the chaos and laughter that always happened in here. I mean, I was still going to see them and do Bangtan things but this is home. Going from living with seven boys to living with four girls was going to be difficult. I was so used to the boys' mess and smell. 

Once I was finished, I washed my breakfast things and set them away before wondering in the dorm, grabbing things I would need to take with me for the short term living arrangements. Sighing as I made my way to the shelving in the lounge, I noticed a photo on the second shelf at the back, it was the day I officially joined Bangtan. Yoongi oppa had his arm around my shoulders with a wide gummy smile and the boys all crowded around grinning widely as I was smiling shyly with a blush on my cheeks. I pulled it down and took a closer look before grinning and headed to my bedroom.

I just finished packing up the rest of my clothes I left behind, not forgetting to steal a shirt from each of the boys' closets so I have a piece of them with me at the girls dorm. I move into my shared bathroom with Jungkook to start packing my toiletries. I don't even notice that someone is standing in the doorway til I look up into the mirror and have myself a freight as I clutch onto my chest.

"Jungkook! Don't scare me like that!" He smiles at me as a light chuckle escapes his lips.

"Sorry Sunny-ah." I look at him confused for a moment.

"Wait, why are you here? I thought you boys had a meeting?" He shrugs his shoulders as he bends down to pick up the makeup brushes I had dropped from my jump scare just a moment ago.

"It was a short one then the rap hyungs went off to write more songs and the other hyungs went off to record more. I was supposed to go record as well but I decided to come back and help you since this might be the last time I get to hang out with you alone before you get busy with this new group." He looks away after he hands me the brushes he collected for me. I frown at his words as I turn back to what I was doing before he came in.

We have ourselves a nice talk as he helps me pack up my hygiene product though when we got to my feminine products, he made a face and I hit him as we both start laughing. Soon we were done and I clasp my hands together looking over my bags that I've packed.

"Well th-" I cut myself off when I feel Jungkook hug me from behind as he buries his face in my neck.

"I'm gonna miss you here at night, falling asleep in my bed, needing my comfort. I never told you this before but I sleep better when you're cuddled up next to me." My entire body tenses at his sudden skinship and the way his hot breath hits the exposed skin of my neck. I feel his lips brush across my skin before placing a light peck on the spot where my neck and shoulder meet.

"Kookie.." My voice comes out a bit shaky and breathy as his nickname slips from my lips in a whispered tone. I had to hold back the moan that had threatened to come out when he kissed my neck before turning around in his embrace to face him.

"You promised.." My voice coming out in a whisper as I look into his darkened eyes that are staring back into mine.

"I know but I can't help how I feel about you.." He rests his forehead against mine and closes his eyes, "Please let me kiss you." 

"I don't want to lead you on, you're my best friend and it could ruin our friendship." He nudges my nose with his own when I say that.

"I would gladly let you ruin me.." His lips brush against mine for a second before we hear the front door open and the sounds of Hoseok entering.

"Sunny-ah!! Jungkookie!!" I break from Jungkook's embrace right before Hobi oppa enters my room to find us.

"There you are! Sunny-ah, PD-nim said that you have dance practice again today and that a staff member will come by to take your bags to the other dorm." I smile at the sunshine oppa and nod my head in understanding.

"Well you're welcome to come watch me dance again if you're not busy with your schedule." Hobi immediately lights up before looking Jungkook and I up and down.

"How come you didn't match with me?" I look at him confused before looking between myself and Jungkook before noticing that the two of us are completely matching head to toe in all black; black beanies, black shirts (I'm actually wearing one of Kookie's shirt that I had tied at the hip to fit my curves better), black skinny jeans, and black Timberlands.

"Guess that shows how close we are to have the same style." I laugh to play off the blush that had creeped onto both mine and Jungkook's cheeks. Hobi oppa just smiles at us knowingly and I decide not to question him as the three of us head out to my dance practice together.


	26. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find on wattpad for the songs and choreography

When we arrived at the practice room, I noticed it was empty and I hum to myself in thought. Guess we're the first ones here, might as well make use of it. I turn to Jungkookie and Hobi oppa and flash them a knowing smile.

"Wanna get some practice in together before the other girls arrive?" They smile at me and nod before Hoseok goes over to the stereo and plays a track.

We were all joking around and laughing at each other the whole time we dance the routine we made up. I noticed Jungkook paying me the most attention though while I try not to look at him too much as to not make Hobi oppa suspicious.

"You two should do one together while I go get some water." Hoseok walks off to get us some water while Jungkook and I stay in front of the mirror and debate what song to dance to.

"Do that cute one with the lift." We turn to look at Hoseok, who is taking a sip out of his cup. I turn back to Jungkook and we both shrug our shoulders before getting into position as Hoseok plays the song for us. 

Jungkook and I never takes our eyes off each other the entire dance and every time he wraps his arms around me or lifts me into the air, he keeps a tight grip on me as if he never wants to let go. I can't help but feel a flutter in my chest as he looks into my eyes so loving.

What is this feeling?

At the end of the routine, Jungkook holds me close to his chest and Hoseok cheers loud for us as do a few others. The two of us are startled at the sudden noise, breaking the trance we were in. I look toward the door of the practice room to see the other girls, minus Adelie, and all of the GOT7 boys.

"Don't you boys have anything better to do than come bug me?" I ask jokingly to the GOT7 boys and Jackson winks at me.

"You know you want me, Sujin." I roll my eyes at his comment.

"In your dreams, Wang." He smirks at me.

"Already are." I pretend to gag and the other boys laugh at his face dropping at the sound.

"You two make a good couple." My head turns Yugyeom when he says that and I notice him pointing between Jungkook and I, making me notice that he still has his arms around me. I blush and pull away from Jungkook before turning back to Yugyeom.

"Yugyeom, you know we're not dating." He gives me a knowing look.

"Could've fooled me with those exact matching outfits." I sigh to myself.

"We're just best friends that have similar taste, this was accidental." He looks unconvinced even though it's the truth.

"You should date though." I give him a look that tells him to shut it as I notice how uncomfortable it is between Jungkook and I now because of him.

"Alright, let's leave the two children be." I glare at Hobi oppa for calling us children but silently thank him for moving the attention off of us.

"Oppa, let's do another routine!" I call to Hoseok and he turns to me, smiling. the two of us haven't done a proper like street-type dance together in awhile. I mean he does them all the time in his Hope On The Street v-lives but I haven't done one in awhile. Hoseok goes to press play on the music then joins me in the middle of the room.

There's a lot of popping and animation in the routine, which shows off both mine and Hoseok's skills in popping quite well. I hear the boys all cheering at the synced motions of Hoseok 'controlling' my movement. You have to time those moments perfectly or it doesn't flow right and looks messy. Mina and Malee look impressed by our dance but Jisu just has a sour look on her face, which makes me mentally groan. I do not want to deal with her today, why couldn't Adelie be here instead.

Turns out, Adelie is actually working on co-writing our debut song with some of the same songwriters that Bangtan uses. Once the basis of the song is made the rest of us can give our opinions and rewrite portions if we feel the need to then I can also start helping the choreographer map out the dance routine to go along with it.

As I have small talk with Malee, BamBam, Youngjae and Hobi oppa; I notice Jungkook at the other end of the room being hit on by none other than Jisu unnie. Anger immediately builds in my chest as my eyes focus on his uncomfortable body language and her flirty one. The four that I'm currently talking to have noticed my sudden change in attitude and follow to where my eyes are looking.

"Is she seriously flirting with him after we all just saw how he looks at you?" I turn my head toward Malee and frown my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She looks at me in disbelief.

"Oh come on Sujin-ah, we all can clearly see that he's completely in love with you. How do you not see that?" My lips form a thin line as I look back over at Jungkook, who I noticed was already looking my way. His pleading eyes begging me to save him.

"I do."

"You do? Then why haven't you two become a thing already?!" I turn to her again and shake my head.

"It's complicated and he's my best friend. He may be willing to compromise that but I'm not especially when he feels more than me. I just don't want to hurt him." She gives me a worried look but I shake my head again.

"Now excuse me while I save him from the she-devil." I walk away from them toward Jungkook and Jisu. I tap the cold bitch's shoulder as I noticed Jungkook's face fill with relief at my sudden presence. Jisu turns to me and gives me the death glare.

"What the hell do you want?" I give her a closed mouth smile.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to you kindly fuck off my best friend. He clearly is uncomfortable with you making sexual advances at him." She scoffs at me.

"What so you can fuck him?" I give her a very frightening glare.

"If I was to fuck him, that would be between me and him but even so it would be consensual because he's comfortable with me, unlike you. So I'll say it again... Fuck. Off."

"Whatever you can have the ugly bunny." Jungkook and I are both taken back by her rude comment. I call after her when she walks off, my voice dripping with venom.

"What did you just call him?!" I go to lunge at her but Jungkook grabs hold of me, pulling me tight to his chest to restrain me as I wiggle around in his arms. She just ignores me as she walks over to Mina and Jackson. Jungkook turns me around in his arms to face him and he forces me to lock eyes with him by holding my chin in place.

"Sunny-ah... please calm down. She's not worth it." He places a kiss to my forehead and then my nose and cheeks before resting his forehead against mine in an attempt to calm me and if I said the words, he would probably kiss me on the lips as well. My eyes shutter close when I feel him nuzzle our noses as he breathes in my scent.

"You've always been my favorite scent." I blush at his whispered words, my now calm state rising again but this time a different emotion than anger.

"Only Jungkookie and Yoongi hyung are able to calm her down cause they're the closest to her. She hardly ever sleeps in her own bed because she has anxiety attacks at night." I hear Hoseok explain to the girls.

"Who does she end up sleeping next to?" I hear Malee ask him and I just know they're all staring at Jungkook and I.

"The one comforting her right now." I hear Hoseok reply.

"Aish how cute! Why don't they just date already?..." That was Mina unnie's voice.

"Because her feelings are all out of wack because of three certain boys." For the love of god, Jackson! That was private!

"I can hear you idiots!" I call out to them and they all stop talking as Jungkook and I turn to look over at them. Jackson wags his eyebrows at me and I roll my eyes at him before pulling away from Jungkook and walking off.

But not before hearing someone call after me.


	27. 27

It's been roughly 2 weeks now since I moved dorms and I was exhausted. The girls and I have been non-stop practicing. We had a debut song already and were getting the choreography down for it as well as assigned song parts.

Today was a rare day when half of us were in the studio and the other half were allowed to rest before it was our turn. I was just dropping off lunch for Mina and Adelie when PD-nim walked in the studio with a smile.

"Sujin-ah!! The Bangtan boys are waiting for you in the car, you have an interview to do today as well as a performance." My face dropped. This was new information.

"Wait, what?!" I shot out as my face dropped and panic set in, "I can't perform! I haven't practiced any BTS choreo in like two weeks!"

"You just performing the same songs, you'll be fine." I look at him unconvinced but I follow him anyway to the van waiting for me. The boys immediately greet me with happy smiles and those that could reach me, gave me a few hugs. I end up squashed in the back between Jungkook and Hoseok with Jimin on Hoseok's other side. The other boys are sitting comfortably in the middle and front seats. I don't understand why we didn't just take two cars but having three grown boys and a small girl cramped in the backseat isn't the most comfortable, especially since I'm practically sitting on Jungkook's lap. My entire left side is pressed against him and my left leg is somewhat draped over top of his right thigh. I could feel his sharp breathing on my ear and I have to bit my bottom lip to keep myself calm.

We hit a bump suddenly and I grab hold of something to steady myself, not noticing it was Jungkook's upper left thigh that I grabbed until he made a slight noise that sounded like a moan. I blush as I remove my hand and shift my position a little but Jungkook stops my movement.

"Stop, you're making it worse." I blush again at his quiet breathy tone as I noticed that the bump had shifted me onto his lap more so my thigh was resting on his genital region now and my bum was pressed up against his thigh.

I tried my best not to move too much on Jungkook's lap until we arrived at the studio, where we had to perform and do an interview. I raced out of the car and jumped onto Namjoon's back with a grin as he stumbled a little forward but laughed none the less at my antics. I buried my face into his shoulder as he walked us into the building. 

"Miss you too Sunny." He spoke once he told the receptionist we had arrived. I sighed and tightened my arms and legs around him as to say 'I missed you too'. I felt a sharp slap on my ass, making me jolt into Namjoon turning I saw Jin grinning at me before his laugh over powered the tension. I jumped down and wrapped my arms around the oppa. 

"Sunny-ah!" I giggled and broke out of the cuddle before heading back to Namjoon's side just as the management for the show came towards us with a headset on and a clipboard. 

"Ah! Bangtan? Great! Follow me, you have to be quick into hair, make up and wardrobe. You're on in an hour and a half." We were ushered quickly down the long corridors. 

*An Hour and a Half Later*

We just finished performing Fire and Save Me, it was hard to be near Jungkook in the dances but I made it through fairly easy all being said. We're now sat with the MCs having the interview portion, once again I'm sat next to Jungkook but thankfully Namjoon oppa was on my other side.

"We're here with Bangtan Sonyeondan, welcome to the show!" We all stand up and do our group greeting.

"1, 2, 3... Hello, we're BTS!" Then we sit back down and look at the MCs.

"I'm quite curious about this dance to Fire. Sujin, you have a specific move you do with Jimin and Jungkook during your part. It's a bit more grown up then your past choreography." I mentally sigh as I go to answer the question.

"Our wonderful choreographer and PD-nim both believe that since I'm now in my nineteenth year, I'm more than capable of handling 'sexier' routines. They wanted to ease it in though since ARMY isn't used to me to seeing me in that concept as I was always the innocent angel among seven manly men, even though we softened the concepts since Dark & Wild. I have years worth of dance training so it's nice to be able to use it to the full extent now." The boys all smile at me like the proud oppas they are.

"You haven't been seen with your fellow Bangtan members lately but instead with GOT7's JB. Is there a secret romance blooming?" I blush at this question as I notice Jungkook getting annoyed.

"No, Jaebum oppa and I are just good friends as we all are with all the GOT7 boys. I've actually just been recording my parts for the Japanese version of the album. PD-nim has been keeping me busy to improve my skills and help me deal with these monkeys." I laugh at a little at the end as the oldest Bangtan oppas playfully rolls their eyes at me while Jungkook nudges my side.

"Talking of albums, do you have a release date for the Japanese album?" We all looked towards Namjoon Oppa with expectant eyes and he shyly chuckles and shifts a little. 

"The Japanese album will be coming shortly, we have a few more things to record then it has to go through production and cleaned up but it should be coming very soon." He nodded and smiled out towards the MC and I felt Jungkook's thigh graze against mine making me stiffen and move towards Namjoon oppa. 

"Well that will make all your Japanese fans very happy knowing that! Now... how about a tour? Has there been any word about touring here in Korea and other places? Where would you like to tour is you could?" We all fell silent. I nudged Namjoon who smiled politely. 

"There hasn't been any meetings or words regarding a tour as of yet. We would love to bring the album to people and meet ARMYs. I think after the Japanese album has been released I think we will go on a bit of a rest break then after that anything is possible. So ARMYs stay tuned!" We chuckled out and then it went to a few games which Hobi oppa, Jungkook, Tae oppa and Jimin oppa all took part while myself and the hyungs sat there laughing at the boys dance and mess around for the last fifteen minutes of the interviews before we were heading back home. 

"Sunny-ah! Stay the night with us, we haven't seen you in ages! Have a night off and come home for the night!" I smiled small at Jin Oppa as we stood outside of the dorm. I sighed and shook my head at him as Hobi Oppa and Namjoon Oppa walked over to us. 

"Please stay, just for the night. We miss you being home.... Yoongi misses you being home." I sighed as I heard my cousin's name and at the moment, he slung his arm around my shoulders and showed me a gummy smile. 

"Sujin, stay." I rolled my eyes and agreed, making Hobi Oppa run into the dorm screaming followed by Jimin, Taehyung and Namjoon while Jin grabbed his things from the car. Jungkook walked beside me as I looked up and he smiled down at me. 

"You can borrow some of my clothes if you want." He spoke as Yoongi Oppa helped Jin out, opening the door to the dorm building, where echo's from the others were flowing out. 

"You just want me in your bed, don't you Kookie..." I trailed out, making him blush a little bit and smirk back at me. 

"You always end up pressed against me Sunny-ah... we could carry on from what happened in the car heading to the studio...." He whispered close to my ear, leaving me stood there speechless as he chuckled and ran after Jin and Yoongi oppa.


	28. 28

I follow Jungkook to his room for him to lend me one of his shirts to sleep in like usual but it felt different this time, the air around us was a bit more... tense? Not like a bad way but a just different way. He's been kinda touchy feely tonight like if he needed something near me, he'd purposely make physical contact with me, even if it was just the slightest touch. Every time, I felt a jolt of shivers run throughout my body.

I take the shirt from Jungkook and go into our bathroom to change. I don't have any bottoms to go with the shirt so I have to keep tugging at the hem to cover my myself. I realize that I don't have my toothbrush or anything so I just use my finger to run the toothpaste over my teeth before washing my face quickly. I grab my clothes and walk back into Jungkook's room, only to see him in only a pair of sweatpants that are hanging low on his hips with his bare back is facing me. I stand there frozen as I stare at his new physique. I mean I knew he was working out lately but my god do his back muscles look amazing. He turns to face me when he notices me standing in the room again and oh my god, his front is better than the back.

"Sunny-ah... you're staring..." He whispers as he walks closer to me. I accidentally drop my clothes when he's only an inch or two away and is staring at down at me with a look I've never seen him wear before.

"I-I uh..." He lightly laughs at my stuttering before suddenly picking me up by my waist and gently laying me down on his bed, my newly bleached blonde hair pooling out around my head as he hovers over my small frame. My breathing becomes heavy as one of his hands lightly caresses my lower thigh while the other stays by my head. His eyes never leave mine the whole time. I feel his hand that is on my thigh travel up to my hip, under the shirt and play with the elastic of my panties a little bit. I bite my bottom lip as I inhale a sharp breath at the action. He smirks at me as his eyes shift to my lips for a moment. His hand by my head moves down to my lips and his pulls my bottom lip from my teeth with his thumb, running it across my bottom lip. He leans down to brush his lips lightly against mine for a moment then pulls back, looking into my eyes again. His hand at my hip travels back down my thigh before pulling it to hook onto his hip as he presses our hips closer, aligning them perfectly. I never realized before now how perfect our bodies molded to each other's.I could feel all of him against me and I couldn't help but let out a tiny whimper at the feeling of our hips pressed together. Jungkook's eyes darken at the sound and he leans down again to rest his forehead against and nudge my nose slightly with his.

"If you keep making noises like that, I will continue our little moment from the car ride earlier before the interview." I inhale a sharp breath but I couldn't help but feel... excited? What is this feeling I'm having toward my best friend that I swore I had no feelings for?

I decide to not think about and just go for it as I lean forward slightly to close the gap between our mouths. Jungkook is surprised at my sudden action but soon complies as our lips move in sync, perfectly molding together before he deepens it and soon our tongues are exploring each other's mouths. I could feel the tension that was between us heat up the room as we get lost in each other. His mouth soon leaves mine to move down my jaw and neck, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. Quiet moans leave my lips as his mouth works skillfully on the delicate skin. I feel his hip roll slightly against mine absentmindedly and I have to bite my bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud.

Suddenly, the sounds of Jungkook's door being open is heard and I push Jungkook off of me before the person enters. The head of Hoseok pops in and he smiles at us but his smile drops at the sight of our heavy breathing, aroused bodies.

"Well I was just going to come say goodnight and see if you needed anything but I'll just leave you be," He goes to leave but stops and turns back around to face us, "Be careful you two cause Taehyung still likes you, Sujin."

I frown at his words because he's right, Tae oppa does still like me. He made it very clear every time Jungkook showed me any physical affection. I watch as Hobi oppa leaves again and turn to Jungkook with the frown still on my face. He has an annoyed expression on his face as he's still looking at his door.

"Let's sleep." I quietly climb under the covers and not but a few seconds after, I hear Jungkook sigh before climbing under the covers as well. I feel his arm wrap around my waist from behind before he pulls me backward to press my back to his bare chest as he tightens his arms around me and nuzzles his face in my neck, placing light kisses there as I feel myself drift off to sleep.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up before Jungkook so I didn't have to deal with the awkward talk about what happened between us last night. Only Namjoon and Hobi oppa were awake as well right now so I decided to cook the boys some breakfast before I head back to the girls dorm since we have a meeting with PD-nim this afternoon.

I'm silently humming to myself as I quickly chop up the vegetables and place them in the pan when I suddenly feel a body press up against my backside as their arm circles my waist gripping it lightly. I look up to see Jungkook smirking as he grabs a glass from above my head. I feel his hand play with the hem of the sweatpants I found in his drawer earlier. I quickly slap his hand away and he laughs.

"Someone could see you!" My words coming out in a whisper as to not draw attention from the two boys in the living room. He just smirks at me as he goes over to the fridge to grab the banana milk and pour some into the glass he had just grabbed before placing the said milk back into the fridge and taking a drink from his glass.

"So what?" I place my hands on my hips as I stare at him unamused.

"So what? I'll telling you so what... PD-nim placed a ban on inter-group relations. I don't want to get in trouble." He sets down his glass and moves closer to me with a dark look in his eyes.

"What about when you and Taehyung had sex? You didn't have an issue with it then so why now? Are you just playing with me Sujin? Is that it?" He voice was deep and almost harsh as he's becoming annoyed and jealous. My eyes widen at this realization.

"I'm not playing you Kookie, I would never. Taehyung oppa was just meant to teach me how to flirt and tease a guy and how sex works and stuff. He was never meant to actually have feelings for me... I never meant for you too either but you did and Jimin oppa stopped pursuing me because of you... Now I'm confused on who I like and what I want..." I poured it out and Jungkook looks at me confused.

"Jimin did what?" I sigh and explains it again.

"Jimin liked me too but when he kissed me a few weeks back, he told me he was backing off because you can make me happy and he didn't want to get in the way of our happiness together." Jungkook looks at me shocked before pulling me into his arms and kissing me senseless. I feel myself melt into him once again as my arm wrap around his neck pulling him in closer, my hands getting buried in his newly light brown hair. We're so engrossed in each other that we don't notice Hoseok walk into the kitchen til he clears his throat. I jump in surprise as does Jungkook before we turn to look at the sunshine oppa.

"This isn't being careful. You're lucky it was me that walked in and not Taehyungie or Yoongi hyung." I blush at his words before turning back to my cooking. Jungkook rubs the back of his neck as he gives Hoseok a closed mouth smile.

"Sorry hyung." Hoseok smiles at the two of us.

"As much as I wish you two were careful, I'm glad you're finally together. It was kinda painful watching Jungkookie pining after you Sunny-ah." Jungkook throws a dish towel at Hoseok in protest as Oppa laughs, running back into the living room.

What am I going to do with these boys?...


	29. 29

After the event in the kitchen, I quickly finished the cooking and the eight of us and breakfast together before I got dressed and headed back to the girls dorm. Malee immediately runs up to me when I enter.

"Why didn't you tell me BamBam was also from Thailand?!" I couldn't help but smile at her excitement. She's only a month younger than me but I still look to her as a little sister and close friend as her and I are the closest of the girls. Adelie does her own thing, Mina tries to be friends with all of us and Jisu... well she's a bitch.

"Come on girls, get dressed! We have to meet PD-nim in his office in an hour!" We turn to Mina and nod our heads before running off to our shared room to get ready. Yes Malee and I share a room, it's weirdly different seeing as I had my own room at the Bangtan dorm. Mina and Jisu share a room as well, meaning Adelie gets her own room but she prefers the solitude.

We all got dressed and left the dorm on time to head to our meeting in PD-nim's office. He greeted us before we all sat down and he smiled at us. Adelie and I sit next to each other, away from Jisu and her bitchy-ness.

"As you girls know, the award shows are around the corner and seeing as Bangtan is up for a few awards that night, I figured this would be a great opportunity to showcase this group as well. What I'm saying is..." He trails off as he smiles over at me, knowing I understand what he's saying. We're going to debut...

"Your group is debuting in a month." All the girls get excited at his words while I just smile away, thinking of telling the boys the first chance I get.

"I'm not finished just yet, there's more," The other girls calm down as we look to him to continue, "You're doing a collab dance number with GOT7. It starts off with their newest single that fades into a group number then each of you girls have a duet assigned with one of the boys, which will then transition into your debut song." I smile at the thought of dancing with those boys and wondering which ones were assigned to who, seeing as there's seven of them and only five of us.

"Who gets who?" I turn to Mina, who was the one that asked. PD-nim smiles at her and grabs a sheet of paper off his desk, reading it out to us.

"Let's see... Malee and BamBam..." Malee smiles happily in my direction and I smile back at her.

"Adelie and Mark..." Adelie shrugs her shoulders at her dance partner. Honestly it'll be fun to see how they do together cause they're both quiet and kind of closed off, compared to the rest of us that is. Adelie is more like Yoongi oppa than anyone I know.

"Jisu and Jinyoung..." I immediately feel bad for Jinyoung oppa for having to deal with her but better him than the others because he's better at not taking anyone's crap especially hers.

"Mina and Jackson..." Mina instantly rolls her eyes when she hears Jackson's name and I cover my mouth to keep from laughing at her somewhat annoyed expression. Jackson has been nonstop flirting with Mina since they met and it's pretty entertaining. We all have bets as to when she'll finally snap.

"And last but most certainly not least... Sujin and Jaebum!" My smile immediately widens at my partner's name. Jaebum and Jinyoung are two of the best dancers in GOT7 so I know Jaebum oppa and I will do a killer dance routine.

"You and the boys get to choose together what dance you'll do and which order you'll perform in. Now off you go, I'll have you dance practice schedule sent to your choreographer." I jump up happily as Malee practically drags me out the door.

She carried on dragging me down to the lobby, where we heard two voices and a bunch of hysterical laughter. 

"MALEE!!!" Malee was ripped away from my sleeve as BamBam picked her up and twirled her around, making the girl giggle with a rosy blush on her cheeks. 

"Well hello Sunny-ah..." Jackson smirked at me and tried to sexily walk to where I was, making me hold my hand up to stop him. 

"Jackson, no... besides I'm paired with Jaebum." I sent a small smile over to the boy that was spread out on the couch with a bucket hat perched on the top of his head with a shy smile on his face. 

"You're with Mina.... oh Jinyoung...." I trailed out as I looked at him, making BamBam and Malee stop.

"You're with Jisu unnie...." A loud low groan came from the Prince looking boy, making my expression soften in sympathy.

"Great... stuck with Satan. Why couldn't Mark have her?" He stroppy spoke as he fell beside JB. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Because Mark is a sweetheart and is with Adelie. And you, Jinyoung are sassy enough to deal with her." I smiled as Jackson had some how wrapped his arms around my waist and cuddling into me.

"Deal with who?" A silent yet telepathic groan went through us as Jisu walked in with Adelie and Mina. Jackson huffed ams turned to look at her but then spotted Mina and left me to run over to her. 

"Well hello my new partner..." He smirked amd leaned against the reception desk as Mina looked at him with a black expression.

"Firstly, rules! We are just dancing together. No hitting on me. No trying to get me in bed. No hinting for a date. No grabbing my ass during practice. Got it?" We all bowed out heads and bit our lower lips to try and not laugh at the speech Mina was giving Jackson. I looked up and saw Yugyeom and Youngjae standing slightly to our left as they were coming from the cafè with take-out coffee. My eyes were tearing up as I looked at them with a wide smile as Mina finished her rant at Jackson, who was looking like his Eomma was yelling at him for breaking something.

"I mean it Wang. Try anything..." We looked towards them as Mina was pointing at a nodding Jackson. Mina walked out with Jisu, no doubt heading to the dorm while Jackson walked back over.

"I mean it Wang.. Try anything.." Youngjae and Yugyeom were acting it back out, making all of us burst out laughing. Malee dropped to the floor nearly in tears due to laughing so hard at the two boys messing about, pretending to be Mina ans Jackson, causing Jackson to sulk in the chair.


	30. 30

"JAEBUM!" I ran and jumped on his back after I went to to the dorm to change into practice clothes. 

"Sujin-ah come on!" He whined as I jumped down and grinned sweetly up at the boy who playfully pulled a face at me and hit play on the remote as our track started playing.

"Ive already got some choreography for this so should be pretty easy for you to pick up. Ready?" He grinned as I nodded. Hopefully I will get this perfect if not welcome to late night practice Jaebeom.

He grabbed my waist and moved me around, it was almost like a personal dance between JB and myself which naturally became slightly flirty and comfortable. I was slowly following his lead after that taking in every step and trying to memorize the positions, steps and facial expressions. That was until 2 maknae's came playfully shoving into the rehearsal room. 

"Ah! Welcome back to The Got-Cake show... I just thought of that! Yes! We are now here witnessing Jaebum and Sunny's dance, which... ooo... sexy..." JB stopped and paused the music as we were starting to breath harder. He turned around from the mirror with an amued expression on his face as he looked at his dongsaengs. 

"Where's the honorifics gone? And what the hell are you Doing?" he laughed out as he walked over to the water dispenser. Yugyeom and Youngjae both had take out smoothie/chocolate milk take outs and a camera now faced back on themselves and grinning widely into the lense. 

"AH! Our leader! Jaebum hyung! I wonder how many times he will mess up this choreo Youngjae?" Yugyeom smirked at the elder he was filming with making Youngjae's laugh echo around the room. I giggled to myself as I tried to dance again to the choreography JB had just done making the boys go quiet and the camera face back onto me as I yelled at them. 

"YA! Noone is allowed to see this!" They both grinned cheekily at me before rushing over to the sofas on the far side of the room next to the mini fridge they were currently raiding and talking to the camera. Jaebum rolled his eyes and walked back over with a grin. 

"Ready? From the top? we'll have this perfected soon." I nodded as we both stood infront of the mirror again. We were kinda lucky to have the smaller practice room. Mina and Jackson were in the next room and Mark was just down the hall too. Bambam and Malee, Jinyoung and Jisu were in the upstairs rooms and so far we havent heard any yelling. 

"I know I haven't heard them either... hopefully they're getting along...if not he's probably thrown her out the window." Jaebum said seriously with his brows knitted together making me burst out laughing capturing the attention of the other two, who already had the camera facing us.

"Nah they're not talking. They're randomly dancing and picking up a few moves from each other. It's pretty funny to watch Jinyoung is getting stressed out so fast." Yugyeom spoke before shoving food in his mouth and smiling with a tight lip. We laughed and JB hit play again and we started the beginning part of the choreography.

The only thing I could think about was how I was going to tell the boys. Maybe tomorrow when I drop in and see them all. The Bangtan schedual was specifically rearranged to work with me. Being in two groups is going to be hard.

And this dance with JB was fast and intimate and we only just started.

Imagine the live show...

Later that night. 

It was near 8:45pm when I arrived home to the girls dorm. I dumped my bag and shoes just inside and wondered through with a heavy aching body. Jisu was sat on one side if the sofa tucked up with a bkanket and some snack. Malee and Mina were in the other side sharing a blanket and Adelie was in the chair running a towel over her wet hair.

"Sunny-ah?" I walkes backwards to the door and smile small as i walked in and took the other empty chair. 

"Anneyosaeyo Unnie." I yawned out as my body relaxed against the soft material. 

"You're late home." Mina spoke up again making me smile at my new group leader.

"Mianhae Unnie. Jaebum oppa and I habe only just finished practise. He already had choreography pretty much done so we were just trying to get it to work smoothly." I smiled small amd rubbed my tired eyes.

"You have a full routine already?" I looked opposite to me to whete Adelie was sitting and nodded while she grumbled.

"Mark Oppa and I havent got much. We work on a few things and then we just ended up sitting and talking fir a while." She spoke as she ran a brush through her hair. We heard a low groan and a giggle come from Mina and Malee on the sofa.

"Alright for you two. Jackson was a pain. Whatever song we tired he made it sexual. Its like he wasnt even there when I gave him that lecture." I giggled at her whining and sighed.

"Jackson's a sweetheart Mina. I've know him a long time. His hearts in the right place hes just a little out there like my Tae." I spoke with my eyes closed then realised what I called Tae and stared up at the ceiling. Oh no. 

"Your Tae?" I turn my head lazily to look at Malee and shook my head.

" I mean that in a friend way. Just like I call Namjoon oppa my Joonie." I tried to escape the hole I was self digging to no avail. 

"You've never once said or called any of Bangtan that." Mina raised an eye brow at me and looked me square in the eye.

"Urgh!! You guys just don't shut up!!" Jisu huffed out and made her way out and down the hall to her room.

"Jin Oppa and Jungkook came round for you earlier. They brought you some food I've left it covered in the oven." Mina spoke up again and I was soon on my feet, rushing to it. 

If one thing I love more in the world then anything, it was hands down Jin Oppa's cooking. He was amazing and the food was always incredible. I snapped a photo and tweeted from Bangtan.

BTS_twt: Even when I'm not at the dorm my oppas still look after me! Saranghae 💕 #SUN

I heated up the food and went to take a floor seat at the table while Mina, Malee and Adelie were fully engrossed in the movie playing.

"Ya Malee-ah what song are you and Bambam dancing to?" I asked before shoving a spoon full of food into my mouth. A light blush covered her cheeks as she wriggles to sit up right.

"Boyfriend by Bieber." She quickly hid her face, making us giggle at her. Her cheeks were a visible red under her hair.

"What are you and JB dancing to?" Mina asked as I shoved a mouthful of food in my mouth. I tried to chew as fast as I could.

"Cof....Com..." I huffed and finished chewing and swallowed to say it properly.

"Company by Bieber. JB had already choreographed most of it. We just have to make my part flow with his. Should be easy." I smiled and carried on eating.

"When are you telling the Bangtan boys?" Adelie spoke up after a while and I set chopsticks down and shrugged.

"I don't know..." I sighed as my phone pinged from my pocket. Taking it out, I noticed it was a notification from GOT7's YouTube. I opened the app and saw the title.

'GotcaKe Bomb ep. 1'

I furrowed my eyebrows and clicked to watch. Youngjae and Yugyeom were a funny pair until they filmed JB and I dancing. Please say the Oppa's haven't seen this....


	31. 31

"Sunny-ah! Are you listening?!" I snapped my head from the floor toward Jaebum, who was staring at me, looking less then impressed with me.

"Mainhaeyo Oppa." I bowed my head before he sighed and restarted the track. He counted us in and the choreo hit.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" I jumped out of my skin just as JB went to put his arm around me as the voice screamed into the dance room. I turned and a faint smile fell on my lips.

Bangtan. My Oppas.

As you probably guessed, Hobi was the one screaming and making his little sound effects. My eyes skimmed over the boys and noticed Kookie never looked at me, instead eyes glued to his phone and Taehyung oppa was playing with the ends of his shirt. I sighed and forced a smile out to Yoongi, Jin, Hobi, Joonie and Jimin Oppas before looking back to JB, who smiled at me.

"Start again?" He whispered, making me blush slightly and nod. His laugh quietly makes it way to my ears as he resets the track and stood next to me. I tried to keep focused on where he was in the studio mirror but it was hard to do when 7 pairs of eyes were boring themselves into you with every step I took. It was kind of awkward on how close JB and I were, considering we were now dancing in front of my cousin, 2 boys that still had some sort of emotional mess happening with me and 4 boys who were my oppas.

Jaebum's grip on me tightened slightly in a comforting way. We locked eyes numerous times, he could tell how uncomfortable and almost scared I was dancing like this with someone other then Bangtan. We finished with JB standing in front of me directly with his forehead against mine and his hand holding onto my right hip. I smiled small at him as he chuckled out a heavy breath.

"That was incredible!" I broke away from JB and smiled at Hobi grinning wide at us and clapping. A red blush fell on my cheeks as I looked at Jaebum again.

"Again? But slightly faster okay? And instead of moving back completely on the floor sequence, move maybe once and just alternate knees up.... and I won't drop you again okay?" I rolled my eyes playfully at him and flicking his forehead, making some of the boys on the sofa laugh. We went slightly harder and fast this time around, which in a way made the whole routine easier.

We managed to go faster and somehow it made the dance alot more intimate and flirty in a way. I keep noticing the stares from Jungkook and Taehyung as we ran through the routine several more times because JB was still unhappy with the cleanness of the speed we were dancing. Taehyung looks jealous while Jungkook looks more furious at the closeness of myself and JB. Jungkook's attitude now reminds me of when he told me he knew about what I had been doing with Tae, it wasn't a jealousy thing because the look in his eyes then and now were one of anger and heartbreak. Jungkook doesn't get jealous easily but he does get annoyed and heartbroken.

I frown to myself as I go through these thoughts. When I look over at Jungkook again, he's already intensely staring back at me. I bite my bottom lip nervously and I notice his eyes darken at the small action. I gasp quietly and turn away, blushing as I know exactly what he's thinking, thanks to Taehyung's previous lessons.

Jungkook's eyes never once left my body, following my every move as I go over a portion of the dance again. Without realizing, my body was swaying slightly more sensual than before and I swear I heard him inhale sharply.

Yoongi's POV

As we watch Sujin and JB rehearse their dance routine, I noticed her hesitation and constant glances toward Jungkook and Taehyung. You could tell my dongsaengs were jealous and annoyed at how intimate JB was with Bangtan's princess and I could tell she was in her own thoughts because she started frowning to herself.

When she finally notices that Jungkook was staring intensely at her, she bites her bottom lip as her nervous habit but then gasps quietly and turns away, blushing before going back through a part of the routine. I look back over at Jungkook to see him a bit flustered and hear him inhale a sharp breath.

I shake my head as I continue to watch the two and their sexual tension. They must've kissed the other night because Sujin isn't usually this flustered around her best friend. I'll have to keep a closer eye on those two from now on. I don't want either of them to get hurt if Sujin has yet to sort out her feelings between him and Taehyung. Even if I want my cousin to be happy, I have to think about Bangtan as a whole and how this real life k-drama could effect it.

Sujin's POV

After practice with JB, he and my Bangtan oppas all went back to their respected dorms, except Jungkook. He decided to walk me back to the girls' dorm to ensure I made it back safe and sound. As we reach the front door, I stop and turn to him. We stare into each other's eyes for a moment before I decide to speak.

"Do you want to come in for a minute? I can make some tea and we could watch a movie or something of the sort..." I trail off, biting my bottom lip nervously again. I watch his eyes shift down to my lips when I do that before staring back into mine intensely.

"Are you sure? It's getting late, won't you be tired tomorrow?" I shake my head at the well built boy and find myself admiring his features. The chocolate brown color of his puppy eyes bare into my soul as the night wind blows softly through his milky brown coconut shaped hairstyle, revealing his forehead slightly. My eyes follow the shape of his uneven lips that always saves a bunny smile just for me but has also smirked at me on a number of occasions.

After Jungkook finally agrees to comes inside, we enter the dorm and I notice the quiet of the place.

"Either they're still at practice or sleeping..." I trail off again and guide Jungkook to the kitchen. I feel his eyes on me as make my way around the kitchen preparing our tea.

I pour our cups and hand him his once its done and we stand there in silence, sipping our tea. Once again,I find myself admiring his features. He looks up at me and our eyes meet but what happens next was out of impulse and frustration.


	32. 32

Our bodies collide as our cups of tea fall onto the floor, neither of us caring that they're is now broken glass scattered on the floor. He slams me against the wall behind me, trapping me between it and his body. Our mouths mold together as one of his hands threads through my long blonde locks and his other hand grips tightly around my waist, pressing my body fully against his own. My arms are wrapped around his neck with my fingers running through the strands of his hair. His mouth leaves mine to travel to my jaw and neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he does so. My brain is clouded with the sensation of his lips on my skin and a soft moan escapes out of me as his name leaves my lips. His grip tightens around me at that and suddenly I'm lifted off the ground, being carried off to my room.

If my mind wasn't filled with thoughts solely of Jeon Jungkook, I would've said a silent prayer of thanks for the fact that Malee was still not home yet.He lays me onto my bedsheets while hovering his own body over mine, never once breaking the kiss. Hands exploring each other's hot skin as clothes are removed piece by piece. Sinful moans coming from my lips as his mouth leaves love marks on every inch of visible skin on my body. His knee falls between my legs, spreading them apart as his hips press against my own. A soft gasp passes through the slight part of my lips when I feel his growing bulge on my growing heat. A whimper escapes from me as he moves his hips, grinding against mine. With that noise from me, the last of our clothes are basically ripped off by Jungkook and he positions himself against me but stops to look up at me. Our eyes meet and the look he gives me is full of such intense emotions that I can't begin to describe.

"We don't hav-" I cut him off with a kiss before he could begin to second guess my thoughts about this.

"I want to." His eyes light up at my words and he kisses me softly while slowly moving his hips as he enters me. He stops to let me adjust and give him permission before moving again. His thrusts are slow and steady, like he's trying to savor every second of this moment. I grip onto his back tightly, moaning in his ear to give him encouragement. His newly muscular body is tensed and I can't help but run my fingertips along the bulging muscles, smiling to myself as I'm the only one to touch them in his bare form.

We both reach our high at the same time and he collapses next to me as we both try to catch our breath. I roll over to my side to admire his panting, sweaty form. I can't help but compare this to my time with Taehyung oppa. Taehyung is definitely more experienced but he was more aggressive and dominant that time while Jungkookie is being gentle and loving with me. Jungkookie has always been that way with me. He is always the first one to comfort me and make sure I'm okay. He's always putting my health before his own, mostly due to my past health issues but also because of us being best friends and him having feelings for me since the day we met when we were fifteen. He knows all my little quirks and flaws more than anyone and loves me more for them, just as I do with him. I love his quirks and flaws. His cute bunny smile. His adorable laugh when he finds something funny or when he's annoying the oppas. His love of memes and being a complete troll. How he gets shy when you compliment him. His beautiful vocals. His passion for singing and dancing. The way his tongue hits his inner cheek when he's jealous. The way he can go from cute bunny to sexy dance god in a matter of a second or less. His hands, oh I just love his hands and how perfectly mine fit into them. And don't even get me started on this boy's thighs..

As I list these things in my mind, I realize that my feelings for Jungkook have always been a mutual thing but I never really thought about it because we were best friends and I was 'in love' with Jimin oppa. Yoongi oppa was right as was Jimin. Jungkook and I are a perfect pair and he does make me happy, really happy.

"What are you thinking about?" I smile at the boy who I was just thinking about. Jungkook had turned onto his side as well and is staring into my eyes with such happiness and utter content.

"My feelings and realizing how much I love you..." I answer with a slight smirk on my lips and his eyes widen at my words.

"You love me?" I smile at him and place a soft kiss on his swollen pink lips.

"I do, Jungkook. I love you very much." His wide bunny smile appears on his beautiful face and he leans in, kissing me happily. I smile up at him with nothing but happiness and love.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend now?" My smile drops slightly at his question.

"We have to talk to Bang PD-nim before we go any further." He scrunches his face and shakes his head.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, I want to cherish this moment with my jagi." A string of giggles suddenly escape my lips when he suddenly attacks my face with light kisses as well. He repeats the phrase 'I love you' with every kiss to my skin and for the first time this month, I'm worry free.

Malee's POV

Mina and I had just finished our dance practices with BamBam and Jackson when they offered to help us home. Of course Mina was about to reject Jackson's offer but I agreed for her, shutting her up quickly. They'd make a cute couple if they just got past this game they were playing with each other. BamBam and I have gotten much closer since we started our solo practices. Sujin was right, he is perfect for me. We're both Thai, love to laugh, have huge love of dogs, and wouldn't dare be mean to anyone or anything. We were a perfect match.

"Miiiiiiinnnnaaaaaaa." Jackson's voice playfully whined out as he gripped her arm. I giggled into BamBam's shoulder as Mina huffed and went to get her keys out for the dorm. I looked up and saw BamBam looking at me with a sweet smile on his lips, making a blush fall across my face.

Our moment was ruined as Mina called and I saw keys fly at my face. I caught them just in time with a shocked expression and BamBam's hand slipped down to just above my bum, making me freeze a little.

"Jackson, for fuck sake, shut up." Mina huffed out as Jackson jumped around her. BamBam and I laughed at the pair before walking to the dorm front door and slipped the key into lock.

It was silent in the dorm for the most part aside from the hall light that was on automatically. I looked back to BamBam and smiled as I pushed the door open while Mina was trying to control Jackson. BamBam's face dropped, making me turn to see two people heavily making out. My breath stopped as I felt BamBam's hand grip my hip.

What the fuck.

SUJIN?! JUNGKOOK?!

I quickly and quietly shut the door, shooting BamBam a look before grinning and turning to Jackson and Mina.

"Let's go to the JYP dorm... I miss hanging out with the maknaes." I shot out and Mina groaned before Jackson giggled and picked her up, running down the way with her over his shoulder. BamBam's hand slipped into mine, making a huge grin slip onto my face.

"About time!!!" I giggled and jumped onto his back as we followed the other two.


	33. 33

Sujin's POV

I wake up the sounds of Jungkook's slow heartbeat and soft breathing as I lift my head off of his chest. He moves slightly in his sleep as his embrace around my waist tightens. I can't help but smile to myself at this before leaning in to placing a soft kiss on his lips and gently trying to part from his hold on me so I can get ready for the day. I don't make it off the bed before being pulled back onto my backside with Jungkook hovering over me, smirking mischievously down at me.

"And just where are you going Kim Sujin?" I bite my lip at him, thinking of a way to mess with him.

"To shower, you can join me if you want." His expression changes into a bit of shock and shyness. Taehyung's lessons really are helpful because no matter how sexy and seductive Jungkook can portray onstage, he's still a cute shy bunny offstage.

I came out of the shower in my pink lingerie set and found Jungkook grinning at me from my bed, making me blush slightly as I got some clothes out.

"Shouldn't you go and shower and get back to the dorm? The Oppa's will be wondering where you are..." I trail out as I slip a white fitted top over my head and smooth it down. I jump as I felt hands wrap around my waist and smile small, looking down and placing my hands over the top of his. Jungkook's chin was resting on my shoulder as he played with my fingers.

"We should see PD-nim and talk with him about us..." His breath skimmed my cheek, making my breath hitch.

"Jungkook..." I turn in his hold, wrapping my arms around his neck and smile small again, "We just need to see how this goes and not tell the boys... Taehyung wouldn't... And Yoongi Oppa.... I don't want to upset them." I sigh and he pulls me into his body, kissing a kiss on top of my head.

"I'll arrange a meeting with PD-nim." I look up and nod as he leans down and presses his lips against mine, making my body warm up instantly as our lips move in sync.

"Now I'm gonna go shower." He kisses me again before I giggle and shove him towards the bathroom. I pull on some washed denim jeans and some socks before moisturizing my face and arms then I walk out towards the kitchen, passing the bathroom.

"Kookie... I'm making breakfast!" I call out and hear a cheer from behind the bathroom door, making me giggle as I went to see what breakfast items we had.

*After Breakfast*

I giggle as we stumble towards the door of the dorm. Jungkook has his hands on my face, peppering me with kisses.

"Kookie..." I giggle and look up at him, only to be face with that cute bunny smile of his, his hands still on my cheeks as my hand reaches for the door handle behind him.

"Promise you'll come by the dorm later." I nod as he presses his lips against mine, making me giggle again and a smile break out on his. I open the door and playfully shove him out grinning.

"Best come by later." He grins and grips at my waist again, holding me against his body as he looks down at me.

"I will...now go.... the boys will be waiting and wondering where you are..." I nearly whisper as I stand on my tip toes and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Fine..." He presses a kiss to my lips once more, "One more...." We make out while standing at the door before we're interrupted by a cough. I look to the right of us and quickly separate from Jungkook as Malee, Mina, Yugyeom, JB and BamBam are standing there grinning at us. A red blush falls on my cheeks as we stand there in a awkward silence.

"Well.... my cue to leave.... I'll tell Namjoon hyung you'll come by later. Umm.... see ya...." I blush more and nod as Jungkookie waves and passes by the five standing there, staring at us. I look down at my feet, playing with them before Malee and Mina rush forward in a giggling mess.

"SUNNY-AH!!!" I smile shyly and push them all into the dorm before looking up at the direction Jungkook went in and see him looking back. I send a small wave and he holds up a finger heart, making me laugh before everyone in the dorm calls me.

"Okay firstly.... JUNGKOOK?!" I blush as I grab my Nike trainers and grab a hair tie from the bowl near the door, as well as my jacket that was hanging up.

"What?" I slip my jacket on and look up at the girls as the boys rummage through our treat box.

"Oh come on Sujin-ah.... we saw you and Jungkook-ssi making out heavily yesterday... please tell me you used protection...." I blush and turn to the boys.

"Oppa, you ready?" I ask and was ignored. I huff and avoid the smirks the girls are giving me.

"JAEBUM-AH!" He turns around like a deer in the headlights with a few Pocky sticks hanging out of his mouth.

"Come on!" I shot out with a blush still on my face. He nods as I turn and move to walk out the dorm with the girls calling after me.

"SUJIN-AH!!! TELL ME!!! MINA AND JACKSON ARE GOING TO GET TOGETHER!!" Malee shouts as we rush out and down the way.

"WE ARE NOT!!" I giggle slightly at Mina's reaction but don't slow down one bit while the others rush to catch up.


	34. 34

"Why won't you tell me?...I thought we were roommates!...Sujinie!" I try to keep myself from laughing at Malee's pouting as Jaebum oppa and I run through our routine a few more times while the others rest, watching us do so. I notice BamBam lean over and whisper into her ear. Her eyebrows raise as her eyes widen and she turns to look at him, jaw dropped in shock.

"BamBam!" He turns to me and I pout at him.

"What happened to keeping your best friend's secrets?" He shrugs at me with a mischievous smile forming.

"She gives me added details that you like to disclose from me. Like the fact that Jungkook has been by the girl's dorm almost every night to see you but you've been too busy with JB hyung for the duets." My eyes widen at this new information as I turn my attention to Malee, who smiles shyly at me.

"W-why.... M-Mwo...." I stuttered out as she blushed. I huffed a little and turn back to my dancing as the boys start laughing and teasing me some.

"SUNNY-AH!!" We all turn toward the door to see who it was that called my name, even though I already knew because they attacked me in a tight hug and practically lift me off the floor. I look up into his eyes, sparkling with happiness as his box smile fills his face.

"Oppa!" I squeal out when Taehyung plants a big kiss on my cheek and he giggles, hugging me tighter. In the mirror, I notice Yoongi and Jungkook standing there with their arms crossed. I don't miss the smirk Taehyung gave Jungkook, who was full on annoyed at his hyung's actions toward me.

"I'm not a toy you two can fight over." I mumbled that to Taehyung so only he would hear me, making him turn his attention back to me.

"You're not a toy, you're more than that but only one of us can have you." With that, Yoongi pulls Taehyung away from me and makes him sit by the Got7 boys.

"One of you already does." I mumbled to myself but Jungkook heard me as he had walked over to me when Yoongi dragged away Taehyung.

"I most certainly do." He smirks at me and I playfully roll my eyes at him before shoving him lightly on the arm.

"When do you debut?" Yoongi Oppa asks as I looked up to where her was leaning near the studio computer and sound system.

"Two weeks from now." His eyes widen slightly.

"How are you feeling?"I think he's anxious and scared for me to go off and do my own thing where he can't protect me like he always has. I was never the strong one, he was the strong one for both of us. There's so much pain and struggle behind my cousin's eyes but he'd never tell me because he doesn't want to burden me or make me feel guilty.

"A little nervous. It's my first time performing without my oppas." I smile small at him, as well as Jungkook and Taehyung. Jungkook flashes me his bunny smile that I love so much.

"Don't worry, we'll be watching you proudly from our seats." I bury my face into Jungkook's chest as I wrap my arms around torso, desperately needing his comfort like always and not caring at the moment that we're not alone. I feel him nuzzle the top of my head before placing his chin on top of it and tightly wrapping his arms around my small frame.

"They're so cute together!" I feel Jungkook smugly smile when we hear Malee not so secretly whisper to BamBam.

"They can't date." My heart shattered hearing those dreadful words spoken again, especially from Yoongi's mouth.

"Why not?" I could feel all eyes on us as Malee questions Yoongi.

"Bang PD-nim made the other members promise not to date Sujin and vise versa because falling in love within the group would potentially ruin the group if things went sour." Jungkook hugged me tighter to his body at Yoongi's words.

"He was too late.." I look up into Jungkook's eyes when I hear him mumble that quietly to only me, "I was already yours before he told us that."

Flashback

Jungkook's POV

It's the first day of my first year attending SOPA and at in my seat, casually doodling and writing in my notebook as I wait for the class to start. No one has approached me since I walked into the classroom and I was too shy to approach them first so I stayed seated alone while the other students chatted to each other as if they've known each other their whole lives.

Suddenly I hear the cutest giggle I've ever known, making me look up from my notebook toward the door of the classroom. There stood a girl with long dark hair and the most beautiful smile that lit up her whole face. She was absolutely breathtaking in my eyes even if she wasn't some model type. She was standing by the door with a few of what seemed to be her friends but she was looking at them anymore by this point. Her eyes scanned the room before landing on me, the boy, who was sitting alone, openly staring at her. She gives me a kind smile and I immediately advert my eyes as I drop my head back to my notebook.

"Sujin-ah! Sujin-ah, come sit with us!" I heard a bunch of the girls call out before hearing a sweet music in the form of a small voice.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up to see the angel that walked in looking down at me, waiting for my answer. She was small in height but not too small and her chocolate brown eyes were kind but had a hint of sadness in them that made me curious as to why and made me want to know her more.

"No..." My voice came out smaller than I intended because of my stupid shyness. She flashes me the same smile as before and sits down in the empty seat next to me before extended her hand to me.

"I'm Kim Sujin." I hesitantly take her hand as we share a greeting.

"Jeon Jungkook." Her eyes widen in realization as they begin to sparkle with what I believe to be happiness.

"Nice to meet you Jungkookie, I have a feeling we're going to be the best of friends." I get lost in her eyes, staring at me as if I'm her favorite person at the moment. Right then I knew, even if she'll only ever see me as a friend...

I'll always be hers.

Flashback Ends

I could see Yoongi hyung and everyone else's eyes on me holding Sujin in a tight embrace, pressed against one another with every inch of our bodies touching each other's. Even as best friends we were never this close when hugging so it's probably odd to see but then again that was before I knew she wanted me as much as I want her or at least half. I'm not afraid to touch her anymore, scared of her reaction to my feelings.Sujin looks up at me with the same look when we first met and it takes me over. For her, I'd do or be anything she wanted. Everyone else in the room fades away as I stare back into her eyes. As much as I want to kiss her into submission, I can't. Not in front of other people anyway, not until we talk to Bang PD-nim. I nuzzle her cheek before burying my face in her neck as we both let out a sad sigh.


	35. 35

Sujin's POV

Today we shoot the Blood, Sweat & Tears music video and let me tell you when this video is going to be a lot more mature and sexier than the other videos we've done. I like this one the most though because of all the artsy background and the concept surrounding the Wings album. Don't get me wrong I love the other eras as well but this is much more my taste.

As always in our MVs and performances, I serve as a balance to Jungkook. His 'mirror' I guess you could say but this time I'm portraying more to his desires as our choreographer made it so that in my part of the song I have this little number with Jungkook that's a lot steamier than the one I do with him and Jimin in the Fire choreography. The outfits for this video are stunning as well.  
We just finished filming all the other scenes and now I'm in a room with Jungkook and Namjoon as we film our trio scenes. The other oppas already filmed their scenes together and stayed to watch us as we're the last ones. Yoongi was trying to talk the director out of the vision he had because Namjoon is laying across the chair in the middle of the room while Jungkook and I are on the bed. Jungkook is leaning against the headboard with me half laying on him; my head on his shoulder, my arm draped across his stomach and one of my legs somewhat draped over one of his. It's a sensual and intimate position we were placed in by the director and Yoongi wasn't happy about it because I'm still innocent in his eyes.

"If he thinks this is bad, he should've been at the girl's dorm that night." Jungkook whispered in my ear, his hot breath hitting my skin as a shiver went down my spine. I gasp at the boy for even joking about our situation at the moment. We haven't been alone long enough since that night to have a repeat but every now and then he'll steal me for a moment and pull me out of sight to kiss me senseless. 

"It's not funny..." I mumble and I feel his chest vibrate as he tries to hold in his laughter. A little whine comes from my lips and he leans his head back, closing his eyes.

"Please don't do that..." From his tone and the way his body suddenly tensed, I could tell it effected him a lot.

"Why?" He opens his eyes to look down at me again but this time his eyes were darken with lust.

"You whined while laying on a bed with me. It reminded me of that night because you whined then too.It was so damn attractive how you whined for me." My eyes widen at his words as I didn't even know I did that. I lift my head slightly to look at him and he licked his lips ever so slightly. His hand that was hidden by my body suddenly starts lightly touching said body part that's hiding it, which just so happens to be my hips. His hand travels a bit lower and my body tenses as my hand that's draped over his stomach tightly grips onto his silky shirt.

"Jungkook..." A soft moan escapes when I try to scold him for doing this in front of the very people we're hiding our relationship from. A smirk becomes visible on his lips as the director calls for the start of the scene.

The rest of the video shoot went according to the director's vision. Let's just say Yoongi didn't get what he wanted. I also got Jungkook back during the choreography scenes as I put a bit more emphasis on some of the sexier moves and I could feel him trying to hold himself back from taking me right there.

*The Next Day*

Bangtan has a fansign today so I'm taking the day off from the girls to be with my oppas and ARMY. The stylists unnies dressed us up in our concept clothes from the Blood, Sweat & Tears MV. Its been a little while since we last held a fansign and I was getting rather excited. I was told I'd be sitting between Yoongi Oppa and Jin Oppa on the request of Yoongi Oppa as he didn't want me any closer to Jungkookie and partly as part of the maknae line, we tend to mess around more. I had just got out of make up and ran up to Hobi Oppa standing at the side of the stage hidden. I peaked around him to have a look at how many ARMYs were here and my mouth dropped.

"That's alot of people..." I gulp and he laughs, holding my shoulders.

"You will be fine Sunny-ah, you have Suga hyung and Jin hyung beside you. The grumpy and the hyper." I giggle a little and we heard a yelp from behind us, making us both turn around.

"You mean handsome." Jin Oppa poses, making me giggle at his playfulness.

"Yah Sunny-ah! You're next to me." I huff as Yoongi Oppa walks to me and stands beside Hobi Oppa and I with a serious expression.

"I don't know why I can't sit with Jungkook-ssi, Taehyung-ssi and Jimin-ssi." I pout like a child and stroppy stomp my feet, making some of the Oppa's around me laugh.

"Because you were too close to Jungkook-ah yesterday, plus when you four are together, you're a pain in my ass. So hajima." He put on his authoritative voice and I huff.

"Ah... jinjja aish!" I whine out and look up at him with wide sad eyes as I pouted my lips.

"Hajima Sunny-ah... I'll buy you lamb barbecue after." I grin and peck his cheek quickly before bouncing off towards Namjoon Oppa and Taehyung-ssi.

*Half Hour Later*

"Yah!!! All of you come here." Namjoon Oppa calls all of us over into a huddle and we stand there looking like we were about to jump into an American football match.

"This is Sunny-ah's last fansign before her debut with CupcaKe... let's make this one a good one. Be safe. Be kind. Be professionals. Let's all have fun. HANA, DUL..SET! FIGHTING!" We all shout 'fighting' after Namjoon Oppa as he ruffles my hair with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Yah! OPPA!!! Jin Oppa, sort your husband out." I huff and smooth down my hair again before looking up and seeing Jin hanging off Namjoon's arm, pouting and grinning like a little princess, making me laugh as we followed the others back to the side of the stage. We stand and watch Manager Sejin open up for us.

"IT'S BEEN A BIT OF A WAIT AND YOU HAVE ALL BEEN PATIENT AND RESPECTFUL BUT THE WAIT IS NOW OVER. PLEASE STAY IN YOUR SEATS AND ORDER JUST SO ITS EASIER FOR THIS FANSIGN TO RUN SMOOTHLY. BUT FOR NOW... PLEASE LET ME INTRODUCE.... BANGTAN SONYEONDAN!!!!!" He hypes ARMYs up as we one by one follows each other out as Manager Sejin says our names. We each send a wide smile and a wave, standing behind our respected chairs before Namjoon counted us in.

"Hana..dul... set...BANG...TAN... ANNYEONGHASEYO BANGTAN SONYEONDANIMIDA!!" We greet and bow before waving again and taking our seats. I sneak a look at Jungkook-ah, who was smiling and sends a quick wink my direction. This was gonna be fun.


	36. 36

"You okay?" I look from down where Jungkook-ah, Taehyung-ah and Jimin-ah are sitting to look at my cousin, whispering to me.

"Ne. I'm fine Oppa." I send a small smile and got my pen ready as the fans were making their way down the line. The smiles on their faces are the best part of this, seeing how happy they are to be meeting us and how this means the world to them, kinda like when Yoongi Oppa first introduced me to Big Bang and the girls from Girls Generation when I first joined BTS.

It was roughly about 45 minutes in, when I hear a squeal and little hands gripping the front of the table.

"SUNNY UNNIE!!!!" I giggled and lean over the table to see a little girl with her dark hair in bunches grinning at me.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" I grin and place my hands on top of hers as she squeals in delight again before I hear her mother call her back.

"Ji-yoo come back!" I smile down the table at her mother before looking back to her wide eyes.

"Ji-yoo-ah, go back to Eomma. Don't forget to say hello to Oppas before me. Look at Taehyung Oppa and Jimin Oppa, they'll be sad if you miss them. Go... go... go!" She giggles and nods before running back to her Eomma as I sit back down in my seat and carry on signing a few people books and talking to other ARMY.

"Yah! Sunny-ah, try this!!!" I turn to see Jungkook standing behind me with a bag of crisps. He shoves a soft cake into my mouth and grins at me before doing the same to Jin Oppa.

"Jungkookie!!" I tried to say with my hand covering my full mouth. He laughs at me before taking his seat again and I hear the giggle from before.

"Ji-yoo!!" I grin and high-five her. She grins a wide white smile at me and looks up at her Eomma.

"Can I give Unnie her gift now, Eomma?" Her Eomma laughs with a nod as she hands the little one the gift bag and she tries to reach over the table.

"Yah! Come round here, we can open it together." I smile as her face drops and rushes round to stand beside me. I pull her onto my lap and take the bag from her as she stares at my cousin. Yoongi Oppa notices and quickly pokes her nose, making her laugh and look back at me.

"Open it Unnie!!" She squeals as I dip my hand into the bag and pull out my favorite thing.

"Chocolate corns!! Did you give Jungkook Oppa some of these too?" She shakes her head no and I sigh playfully.

"Aish!! Jungkookie look!!" He turns in my direction, looking around Namjoon Oppa and his face drops.

"YAH!!! ANI!!" He makes grabby hands and I stick my tongue out before turning back to the bag and quickly pull out an Eevee plushy and a little handmade bracelets.

"Did you make these?" She nods and I slip them on my wrists as she grins at me.

"I love them!! Thank you Ji-yoo... aigoo... you got to move to Yoongi Oppa now. It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we can see you at a show!" I grin and she nods before jumping down and ran back round to her Eomma.

"You're a natural with children Sunny-ah." I smile as Jin oppa whispers to me.

*A Little While Later*

"NOW EVERYONE HAS OFFICIALLY MET AND HAD THEIR ITEMS SIGNED ITS NOW TIME FOR Q AND A!!! BANGTAN YOU CAN NOW DO AS YOU PLEASE BUT PLEASE DO NOT COME NEAR THE STAGE UNLESS ANYONE OF THESE PEOPLE SAY. HAVE FUN!!" Manager Sejin spoke again and I grin as we all stand up before running to jump on Jungkook's back. He grips onto my thighs without hesitation as my arms wrap securely around his neck.

"Miss me?" I whisper into his shoulder and he gives a light squeeze on my leg, giving me his answer as I giggled quietly.

"Any questions?" Namjoon grinned out while playing around with a kawaii headband. "Oh come on guys... ARMYs aren't this quiet!" He laughs out with the other oppas as someone called out.

"HOW IS BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS DIFFERENT TO THE OTHER MVS?" I perk up at the question as I look around at the Oppas and Jimin-ssi was about to speak.

"It's alot more mature. Other MVs we look and act like the misfits, the teen years but this one is a lot more sophisticated and visually pleasing." I grin him and his grey fluffy hair as he looks towards the other boys.

"Jimin-ah and I have a dance section for Boy Meets Evil, which will be out soon." Hobi Oppa squeals and does his sound effects, making me giggle into Jungkook's shoulder.

"SUNNY-AH!!! HOW IS IT WORKING AND LIVING WITH BOYS?" I look towards the fan who spoke and make grabby hands at Hobi Oppa for the microphone as I sat up on Jungkooks back.

"Its daebek!! Yoongi Oppa is my cousin as you all know, and since I've come here and have been a part of Bangtan, he's raised me to be the best I can be and more. I'm thankful to be living and working with these Oppas, the dorm isn't as bad as you may think it is. Its pretty clean and tidy as are the studios. Its fun never a dull moment and there's always someone there for things. Salanghae..." I grin out and quickly send a finger heart to the Oppas around me as the ARMYs make 'aww' noises and laugh. I jump down from Jungkook's back, just in time for him to disappear off to where Taehyung Oppa and Jin Oppa are eating the snacks we were given. Jimin Oppa, Hoseok Oppa, Yoongi Oppa and Namjoon Oppa are standing near together. I bump my hip against Hobi Oppa and grin before we start messing around, ignoring the questions being asked.

"SUNNY-AH, ARE YOU AND JUNGKOOKIE DATING?" I pause and look up to the fans, all silently waiting for my reply as I feel Yoongi oppas eyes burn holes into my head. Oh no. I took a deep breath and gulp before taking Hobi Oppa's microphone.

"Jungkook-ah? Ani... Ani....no.... Jungkookie and I are strictly friends and work partners. We're very close, as are all us maknaes. Taehyung-ah and Jimin-ah are close to me as much as Jungkookie is. Even if dating were possible, our contracts and work lifestyle will simply not allow it and the fact I have Mr Serious as a cousin." I giggle out, easing the tension a little. "In our line of work with being Idols throughout Korea and worldwide, its best to be single. Our dreams and schedules are very demanding and stressful without the pressure of pursuing a relationship. We're all young, we have plenty of time to date in the future but right now at this moment, our love is creating music and making meaningful songs for you all to listen to and we couldn't me any happier then we currently are than standing beside you. And come on.... we're practically dating ARMYs HELLO?!" I crack a joke out, making everyone laugh and I catch a glimpse of Jungkook sighing in relief.

"CAN YOU DO THE DOPE CHOREO!!??" Someone called out, making us laugh. I sat on the edge of the table and grab the bag of snacks, smirking at the boys.

"Off you pop Oppa's." I grin cheekily at Namjoon Oppa, who puffs his cheeks out at me before they all get into formation.

I am going to enjoy this.


	37. 37

"JIMIN OPPA AND SUNNY UNNIE SHOULD DANCE CONTEMPORARY!!!"

"NO!! JUNGKOOKIE OPPA AND SUNNY UNNIE SHOULD DANCE!!!" I blush at ARMY fighting over who I should dance with. Jungkook pulls me into his arms and playfully 'slow' dances with me, making me giggle at him as he smiles brightly.

I felt eyes burning into my back and i turned a little to see Yoongi Oppa glaring at us. I sighed small before breaking away and grabbing onto Hobi Oppa and started playfully dancing with him before Jin Oppa joined us making ARMY laugh. I giggled at our terrible dancing and looked over to Yoongi Oppa and cheekily grinned at him making a small fond smile play at his lips.

"RIGHT GUYS THIS IS NEARLY OVER WE'LL TAKE A FEW MORE QUESTIONS BEFORE THOSE OF YOU THAT HOLD VIP TICKETS ARE TAKEN THROUGH TO THE NEXT ROOM FOR PHOTOGRAPHS AND THE REST I HOPE YPU HAVE HAD FUN WITH BTS!!" Sejin-nim spoke and nodded to us to wrap things up i pouted like a child and sat crossed legged on the floor by Hobi Oppas feet.

"WHATS NEXT FOR BTS?" Army shouted and we looked towards Namjoon Oppa.

"Ahh next for BTS... well we will be down to seven members as one of us has something very special happening in the near future. We will be hopefully moving on to more interviews and alot of fun stuff is on its way." Everyone gasped at the comment making mw jump back to my feet and grin along with the others.

Jungkook moved closer as we were all near enough leaning on the table. He linked his pinkie finger with mine making my cheeks blush a faint pink.

"IS THERE ANYWHERE YOU WOULD LIKE TO TOUR AROUND THAT YOU HAVENT ALREADY?"

I noddes before the microphone was shoved into my face.

"Id personally love to go and see more of Europe I've seen some stunning things and places there online. Canada would be a fun trip as well maybe some middle eastern countries weve not really explored into armys there is we have any there. Plus who doesn't wanna go explore other countries with their Oppas?" I grinned and nudged Hobi Oppa.

"WILL WE SEE ANY ABS THIS COMEBACK?"

I huffed quietly to myself as the boys went to answer but I beat them to it.

"Oppas here love food as do I so please don't get your hopes up too much. Please love and support us even if we get chubby just means we are looking after ourselves well and eating healthily. We don't personally want to get attention just because Jungkook-ah and Jimin-ah have abs were more then what put bodies show. Kamsahamnida." I bowed a little and handed the microphone back to Namjoon, who started talking as Jungkook whispered in my ear.

"I thought you liked what i have under this shirt..." I looked at him smirking as I hit his chest.

"JUNGKOOK-AH!!" I shouted, making everyone laugh at our antics and Taehyung glare at us a little bit.

Namjoon sighed heavily and shifted to the centre of the stage as we all stood next to him.

"Kamsahaminda!! We are..."

We all grinned and spoke.

"BANGTAN SONYEONDAN!"

Namjoon Oppa carried on talking. I was stood next to Yoongi Oppa and Jin Oppa once again.

"Thank you for an amazing day and we shall see the lucky ones in on a few moments and the rest of you we shall see you very soon. KAMSAHAMINDA!!" We bowed and waved as we headed off stage.

As soon as we were behind the curtain, Jungkook grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the others.

"Sunny-ah.... what's up with you? What's with the sudden mood change." He quietly spoke and I sighed before looking around to see where the others were.

"Can we talk later? I don't want to risk Yoongi Oppa hearing us." He nodded and let me go.

Jungkook kept an eye on me for the rest of the day, looking for an opportunity to talk to me. Yoongi noticed Jungkook's staring and make it his mission to never leave my side, glaring at the boy the whole time. Taehyung was also staring at me but my cousin paid him no mind.

"Oppa.. I don't need a babysitter.." I half mumbled. Yoongi turns to look at me with a hard expression.

"It's not you I'm 'babysitting'..." He trails off as he looks back over at Jungkook, who looks at his hyung with wide eyes before turning to look elsewhere. I roll my eyes at those two as I slowly shake my head.

"And why is it so bad for Kookie and I to be near each other?" Yoongi turns his attention back to me at my question.

"You both are too close to each other lately, which means he kissed you or you kissed him and now he's looking at you with that lustful gaze. I'm not letting anyone corrupt your innocence, even Jungkook. Besides Pd-nim said no inter group dating when you first joined Bangtan." I sigh at his words but don't respond as I look over at Jungkook, who is now laughing and messing around with Jimin and Jin as the ARMYs with the special pass come again.

"Can we talk about this later Oppa? Army are here im not ruining their day cause my cousins cant control his protectiveness." I huffed and pull my arm out if his grip and put a smile on my face and bounced over towards the fans.

"SUNNY-AH!!!" I grinned and bowed towards them.

"Annyeonghaseyo." I gave them a cuddle each and the meet and greet carried on making sure everyone met us all and had a photo with all if us and one solo bias photo which we all have a competition with each other to see who the bias was and in the end had to do a punishment.

3 hours later....

I yawned as I stumbled my way out of the bathroom, my slippers were finally on my feet and my pyjamas were loose around my body. The boys were angels and gave me space after they showered to have a relaxing bubble bath in the tub that barely anyone used. I was greatful to have these boys in my life. I honestly dont know what I would do with out them.

I sleepily made my way to my room before arms wrapped around my waist and a face buried into the crook of my neck making me lean into them. A few kissses were gently placed on my neck as I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Come stay with me tonight..." Kookie whispered against my neck making me shiver slightly as we slowly walked connected towards his room.

" Just for tonight I'm too tired to argue with you." I laughed quietly as he kicked open his bedroom door and closed it the same way without letting go of me. I yawned again and leaned into Jungkook even more. I loved how supported and tight he was holding me, actually I was thankful for it as if he let me go I'd go slack and fall to the floor.

We fell onto the bed and wrapped ourselves up in his blankets and I snuggled into his chest holding onto his built torso and yawned slightly as he played with the ends of my hair and held me softly. He placed a few kisses to the top of my head making me smiled.

"Night Sunny." I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less as I drifted off buried into his chest.


End file.
